


War of Destinies

by HeroWitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Parallel Universes, Post-Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Post-Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 4, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 5, President Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch
Summary: One day, the world wakes up under the yoke of its greatest heroes: Supergirl, Arrow and Flash! Humanity has only one choice: obey or die… How did we get there? And how did Lex Luthor become someone so powerful and loved by everyone? This is what Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Supergirl will try to find out.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_As the Multiverse continued to expand with all these Infinite Earths, the era of heroes was taking shape._

_When Darkness arises, one or more champions keep the dark forces at bay._

_They became heroes, protectors for their respective universes._

_But if all that changed…_

_Modify an event, and a new future arises._

_Break a link, and a new chain is forged…_

* * *

**Earth – 38; National city**

From a lateral position, showing a clear view of the ground, the merciless Lex Luthor approached. Heavy breathing was evident, coming from the helmet of the suit. A shiny green hue was visible on Kara's face, but she stood up anyway as the mad monster in black approached, smiling at his victory, his cruel and sinister smile.

"That's better. Now smile, and take this like a Kryptonian."

The struggle had worsened, her panting breaths and her weak heartbeat could be heard. A vicious glove like a pistol or a blaster was pointed at her. There was no smile on Lex's face, just an ominous hatred. The buzzing, a deadly object feeding like kryptonite, ready to trigger what could kill Supergirl, drawn and coming to meet her. Her breath stopped, her heart stopped as he got closer, only to hear Russian and a darker-colored silhouette briefly showing that the glowing kryptonite that would have killed its never came. Nothing but darkness had come for a while, until dark walls and almost earth-colored floors became visible. She didn't move at first, then she straightened, approached the figure that was near her. The helmet was gone.

"No, hey!"implored Kara to her double the Red Daughter.

She looked down, approaching so close, the other version of her was almost on her lap. Scarlet green streaks along the veins of his face, even on the neck, were visible. She was dying and breathing very badly.

"You were right," she said weakly in her Russian accent. "My Alex was nothing like your Alex. Protect your people as I protected mine."

Her breathing became irregular, forced, then stopped. Suddenly, a wave of what looked like a fog in a bright purple mixed with gray had appeared and came towards her and the body on the ground disappeared inside Supergirl.

Her own breathing became heavy again, gasps and shock were clear as day. She rose from the ground, on her knees then on her feet, with this glowing power absorbing in her. She heard footsteps behind her, turning around as the grays and purple disappeared inside her.

"How about that!" Lex exclaimed as he approached her.

After looking from one arm, from one hand to the other, she focused instead on her enemy who was walking towards her.

"Two birds, one alien hand-cannon!" he continued, brandishing his weapon.

Her arm lifted once more, the buzzing louder this time, but when it pulled, she sent back far more powerful heat vision beams that weren't the same color as what she usually showed it was almost the weakest of violets. Groans were on both sides, but she kept walking as he struggled to stay upright. Lex was trying to gain the upper hand, then his body was thrown back, out of the hole made when Supergirl and the Red Daughter had crashed into the room. The glow stopped and the Kryptonian walked forward towards the fallen Luthor.

He was trying to operate his lexicon suit, but his armor was damaged. As a strange purple glow emitted from Kara's eyes, a thoughtful image of his suit as he practically curled up.

"This is for Red Daughter!" Supergirl said angrily.

Her voice almost gave off a hint of anger, but also of revenge. The glow intensified, even as he ended up putting on the suit, and flew to the ceiling with her violet rays of heat vision following him, like her. Lex's armor was hit as the mad Luthor flew through the air. He was already high enough when his suit failed. He fell into the void before being caught by Supergirl, holding him by the wrist.

"It's over! Let me save you!" she shouted, as she grabbed her hand on Lex's wrist.

He lowered his helmet, revealing his angry face. Sparks of fire emulating all over his suit.

"Saved? By a Kryptonian? I'd rather die!" spat the sinister man with disgust and hatred.

His helmet slipped once more, releasing the gauntlet like a pistol to separate from her arm, allowing her to fall as she watched him fall into the void. She looked down, watching him fall, even crash.

* * *

As Lex fell, curiously, an amazing thing happened. He had just appeared in a strange place. He had landed on a platform surrounded by stars. He was no longer wearing his anti-alien suit. He was dressed in his tattered black suit.

"What's happening? Where am I? What does that mean?"

"Welcome Lex Luthor!" said a hoarse voice behind him.

The man turned around and saw a dark figure dressed in a long black toga with a hood of which no face could be distinguished. Just total nothingness.

"What the hell are you?" Lex exclaimed, suspicious.

"I am what is called a Time Trapper," explained the hooded figure in a husky and husky voice. "I come from a distant future. Much more away than you can imagine. But you don't have to know it. I pulled you out of the timeline because you failed to defeat Supergirl. And I will give you a new chance to become what you always wanted to be… a hero… a man among the gods… I'll help you achieve your destiny. If you refuse my help, I will take you back to where I found you."

But Lex remained suspicious. He certainly didn't trust the first comer.

"Why would you want to help me? What does it bring you?"

"In the future where I come from, heroes live as masters over the whole universe, and people like me, who want to make a difference, we lock them up like animals. They believe themselves above everything with their egos and their self-righteousness. Things have to change. The future must change. The fall of Supergirl will change everything. But she's not the only one that you must defeat. She has friends on another Earth. Their names are Oliver Queen and Barry Allen. You should also be wary of them. They are not Kryptonians but are also a big threat to you."

"And in what ways can I change the future?" asked Lex, frowning.

The Time Trapper gestured with his hands, and immediately a manuscript appeared out of nowhere in his hands. He showed it to Lex, stirring up his scientific curiosity.

"What's that?" said the scientist casually.

"This Book is what will allow you to change all destinies. This Book can change the fate of Supergirl and his hero friends. Once you have control over them, we will get everything you and I want. You will be a symbol of peace and prosperity for humans, and my present future will be forever changed."

Lex took the strange book from the dark figure and opened the pages. He felt an immense power emanating from the book pass through his whole body. He felt the power. He felt a future. A great future for him. With superheroes in his feets. Ecstatic, Lex looked at the pages of the Book with lust.

"Amazing is an understatement!" he exclaimed with glee.

"Think big, Lex Luthor! It's time for you to rise! The end of the heroes has come!" declared the Time Trapper.

Smiling triumphantly, Lex looked at the Trapper, then turned his attention back to the Open Book in his hands.

"Show me the destinies of Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen! I want to change everything…"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Earth – 1; Star city**

Oliver Queen couldn't let his sister destroy his city. He struggled so hard not to kill, but the more he fought his sister, the more his instinct told him that he would have no choice. Then he reminded her of all the bad choices she had made that had led to the death of her family.

Then he left her the choice.

"So if you're gonna kill me, do it." he said.

But before Emiko made the slightest move, the fearsome warriors of the Ninth Circle had rebelled against their leader, weary that she had gone after Oliver and his family rather than the destruction of the city. And blamed her for their revealed secret.

Oliver and Emiko had finally bonded to defeat the terrible sect. They ended up repelling the enemy, but Emiko was badly hit. When Oliver knelt down to support his dying sister, Emiko spoke to him weakly, dying:

"I'm sorry…"

Oliver nodded sadly, knowing that she was sincere.

"I know, it's okay," he whispered.

"You need to hide… Your family's gonna die… I made sure of it… You need to hide Felicity and the baby… I… I… I wanted to be a Queen."

And she breathed her last under Oliver's defeated eyes.

_And everything changed…_

* * *

**Earth – 1; Central city**

In Central City, the Flash (Barry Allen) and XS (Nora West-Allen) were running faster than they could ever do before, as if their lives depended on it. At least, that of Nora. With Team Flash, they managed to defeat Cicada by destroying his dagger. But unfortunately, this had had disastrous consequences. Eobard Thawne was free from his prison of the future where he had been imprisoned for years. And the destruction of the dagger had also changed the timeline thereby changing Nora's future. The young speedster was starting to disappear. In a short time, she would be erased from existence. According to Thawne, only The Negative Speed Force could save her. The Flash and Nora were doing everything they could to rush at top speed.

But Nora knew what would become of her if she stayed in Negative Speed Force. She would become as evil as Thawne was. She would no longer be a hero, but a monster. And for her, it was no way for this to become the Flash's legacy.

Barry did everything to encourage his daughter to rush faster, but Nora left her father and joined Iris and the other members of Team Flash.

"Nora, what are we doing?" exclaimed Flash, horrified as if his daughter had gone mad.

"It's too late!"yelled Nora, refusing to go there.

"No, it's not. We gotta go back."

"Barry, you have to take her back" exclaimed Iris in panic.

"I know, I know…" insisted Flash, alarmed.

"No Mom, I can't!" persisted Nora, terrified. "If I go back in, the Negative Speed Force will be a part of me forever."

"No, we'll get it out of you, Nora! We can get it out! We can save you! Please, I promise you!" Iris insisted, wanting at all costs for her daughter to survive.

"No, Mom, you can't," said Nora, knowing she was doomed. "If I do that, it's making me like Thawne. Full of anger and hate. I… I don't want that to be my legacy."

"No!" cried her mother, tears in her eyes.

"This is all on me. All of it. My mistake. And I'm not gonna make another one. (She turned to her father.) Sometimes all you can do is live with the consequences."

The molecules that made up Nora's body began to disappear. Tears in her eyes, Iris came to hug her daughter close to her, then Flash put his arms around the two women, his gaze annihilated.

Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny and Killer Frost looked at them with emotion.

As she felt her body disappear, Nora looked at her parents one last time.

"It's okay! It's okay!"

"We love you," said Barry, his eyes full of sorrow and helplessness.

"Thank you for everything," answered Nora before disappearing for good in the arms of Flash and Iris.

Iris burst into tears in the arms of her speedster husband. Then Barry wept too.

_And everything changed…_

* * *

Sara Lance had just regained consciousness in an alleyway. She looked around in complete confusion. Her last memory was that she was on board the Waverider with her team… Then, the next moment, she was on the street.

How did she end up here?

She began to contact her Legends team by headset:

"Gideon? Can you hear me? Ray? Nate? Ava? Somebody?"

No matter how she called, she got no response. Then she decided to go get her friends, while hoping to understand the strangeness of the situation.

* * *

**Earth – 1; Central city**

When Iris West-Allen opened her eyes, it was to find herself in bed. Frowning, she looked around in confusion. How had she ended up in her apartment? She remembered that she was with her husband Barry and Team Flash. Her daughter Nora had just erased before her eyes. Nora. Thinking of her, she had a hollow in the stomach. But how did she end up at home? No matter how she thought, she didn't remember going back to her apartment. And her husband had to be with her. Or maybe he needed to be alone?

Wanting to be clear-hearted, Iris dialed Barry's number on her phone. But it was to hear the voice mailbox say to her:

_"_ _We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected._ _"_

What? Why would Barry have changed his phone number? And without told her? Something's wrong.

She dialed another number. That of Cisco. To her great relief, the latter replied:

"Hey?"

"Hey Cisco, it's Iris."

"Hi, what's going on?" said the voice of her Latin friend.

"Cisco, do you remember what happened last night?" asked the young woman with anguish.

"I remember Thawne… and Nora… then… I woke up at home… but I don't remember going home last night. Which is completely insane! I can't remember when I went to bed last night. It is as if I have a memory lapse."

Iris looked relieved. So she was not the only one with no memory of the day before.

"You're not the only one. I, too, don't remember going home. Do you know where Barry is? He is unreachable. His number is disconnected. Why would he have changed his phone number? That doesn't make any sense!"

There was silence, then Cisco's voice continued:

"This is very weird! I'm calling Caitlin!"

"Okay, I'll meet you at Star Labs!"

And she cut the communication. Where is Barry? Their daughter had just erased. He should be with her. Maybe he went to work at the Central City police department. Which was not logical as a reaction given the tragedy that had just happened. But maybe her father would know where to find him.

Later, she joined the police department in Central City. Much to her relief, she saw her father Joe walking towards his desk with paperwork in his hands, as if nothing had happened.

"Dad?"

Joe turned and saw his daughter.

"Hey honey, what's going on?"

"Dad, I'm looking for Barry. Do you know where he is?"

But to her surprise, her father frowned, completely confused.

"Who?"

Iris looked stunned. She continued:

"Barry! (Seeing no reaction from her father, she repeated.) Barry!"

"Iris, who's Barry? Who are you talking about?" Joe asked puzzled.

The young woman was anxious now. Her own father no longer knew Barry Allen at all. How the hell is it possible?

"Dad, Barry Allen! My husband, you remember?"

Joe's eyes widened in amazement.

"Did you get married? How is it that I find out it now? Barry Allen?"

"Dad, you know Barry Allen well! We grew up together! We took Barry home after the death of his mother," insisted the distraught Iris again.

Joe took a deep breath and looked at his daughter with concern.

"Come on, Iris, Barry Allen never came to live with us. After his father murdered his mother, Barry has gone completely. No one knows where he is. It is as if it had vanished. We never saw him again after his mother died. Poor kid, I wonder what happened to him now."

These words were a real shock to Iris. Barry Allen no longer had the slightest existence. It was a nightmare. First Nora who erased from existence, and now her husband had been entitled too?

Then Iris tried something else.

"Dad, if I tell you the Flash… does that ring any bells?"

But Joe was confused again.

"The Flash… What's the Flash?"

Iris had the feeling that they had just slapped her in the face. Her husband's existence, even that of Flash, was gone. That can't be!

"I don't understand… I don't understand anything… My God, what the hell is going on?" replied Iris, distraught.

Anxiously, Joe put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I think you should go home to rest. You must have worked a lot lately. Maybe you should stay home and rest. I'll come see you after work. Don't worry, I'm sure it's gonna to be okay."

Shocked, Iris ends up nodding.

"Okay, I'll go home. You're right, I worked too much. I will go to rest."

"Good, sweetheart," replied her father with a smile.

Iris then left the police department, not to go home, but to go to Star Labs and hope to find a rational explanation for the disappearance of Barry. And also hope to find a way to find him.

* * *

**Earth – 1; Star city**

Felicity Smoak opened her eyes, savoring the present time in the sheets of her bed, in her apartment. Then her good humor faded. Something's wrong. Besides, how was it that she was at home? When did she go home the night before? She had no memories of her evening. She remembered participating to the rescue of the city. Team Arrow had foiled the plans for the Ninth Circle. The city was saved, and his entire team was no longer considered an outlaw.

Why couldn't she remember when she got home? And where is Oliver? Why is he not with her?

She quickly took out her phone and dialed her number. But was shocked when she heard the voicemail answer:

_"_ _We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected._ _"_

What? Why would Oliver have changed his phone number? And without told her? Something's wrong. Her husband was not one to disappear like that without telling her where he was going. That all made no sense.

She quickly went to her computer, launching her program to find her loved ones. She did everything to try to locate her husband, even by hacking all possible satellites. But surprisingly, that was impossible to find Oliver Queen. No trace, it was as if he had vanished. It was not logical. Why did Oliver appear nowhere on any landmark?

"Oliver, where are you?"

Then, without thinking, she tapped Green Arrow on the Internet, hoping to find a clue as to where her husband might be. Her jaw dropped when the Internet search engine replied, **"did not match any documents."**

"What?"

It was impossible! How could Green Arrow be unknown to the Internet? Shocked and distraught, she then hit the Hood and Arrow. The result was always the same: **"did not match any documents."**

Unbelievable! Felicity then tapped masked vigilante of Star City, and there, that was a new shock for her. The city of Star City had resumed its original name, Starling City. And it seems that there was no masked vigilante similar to the archer who fought against crime. Star City was no longer Star City, but Starling City? How could it be possible? She tapped Palmer Tech. And the result was that there was no building in the city called Palmer Tech, instead, it was Queen Consolidated. As if Ray Palmer had never come to town.

Felicity then tapped Oliver Queen. She discovered articles dating back several years telling of the young billionaire playboy who had been shipwrecked at sea aboard the Gambit. After that, no other articles on Oliver. It was as if he had never returned from Lian Yu. Oliver was considered dead to everyone.

The young woman felt like she had received a bucket of cold water on her head. Her husband is missing. Since the sinking of the Gambit, no trace of him anywhere. She was terrorized. Just yesterday, she saved the world with her husband and Team Arrow. And today Oliver was gone. Green Arrow was gone, like it never existed? It was a nightmare!

"My God, what's going on?" she exclaimed in panic.

She pulled out her phone again and dialed another number. That of Diggle. To his relief, he replied:

"Hey?"

"John, it's Felicity! There's something weird going on right now! And really incredible! Even the word incredible is an understatement…"

"Felicity, what's matter?"

"If I tell you Oliver Queen, does that ring any bells? Do you know Green Arrow?" asked the anxious young woman.

"Yeah, of course, why? What's wrong? Felicity, I just woke up in my bed this morning, and I have no memory of last night. We saved the city last night and that's all I remember before waking up in my bed, as if nothing had happened. I don't remember going home last night after saving Star City."

Felicity then stammered in the greatest confusion mixed with enormous panic:

"John, that's not Star City anymore! Our city is no longer Star City! It's back to Starling City! Queen Consolidated has taken over from Palmer Tech. And Oliver is gone. Worse than gone, it's as if his existence had been wiped out. Not all of its existence, but Green Arrow never existed! Neither the Hood nor the Arrow! Nothing! Not even Team Arrow, nothing at all! All you find on Oliver is the sinking of the Gambit and nothing else. As if he had never left Lian Yu. Can you believe that? Oh my God, if Oliver never existed as a vigilante, that would mean… that I am no longer pregnant… my baby… (She began to sob.) John, I feel like I'm going mad, I really need to see you. Because I'm this close to getting myself put away into an asylum!"

"Calm down, Felicity, relax! Breathe, keep calm! We're going to find out what's going on, I promise," said Diggle's voice, but Felicity could tell her friend was just as anxious as she's.

There was a silence, then John Diggle's voice resumed again:

"Look, I'm going to your place, and we're going to go to the bunker. We will find out what's going on, I promise you."

"I hope John, I hope so!"murmured Felicity anxiously.

She turned off her phone. Then there was a knock on the door. At full speed, she ran to her door and discovered Sara on the threshold.

"Hi Felicity."

"Sara!"

Felicity immediately took Sara in her arms, then began to speak to her at top speed. Sara put her hands on her friend's shoulders urging her to calm down.

"Felicity, I don't understand what you're saying. Calm down and tell me what's going on!"

"Sara, something weird and incredible has just happened: Oliver has gone from existence."

Young Lance looked shocked.

"What do you mean, Oliver has gone from existence?"

Felicity then explained to her what she had discovered. The existence of Green Arrow volatilized. The city of Star City again become Starling City. And that the only thing you could find on Oliver Queen was the sinking of the Gambit.

Sara was very amazed.

"This is sick? What's going on?" she panicked.

"Why did you come here, Sara?" Felicity asked her.

"I thought I would find Oliver…" mumbled Sara shocked. "I woke up in the middle of Star City… huh… Starling City… in the middle of nowhere… I remember I was at the Waverider with the Legends and… I don't know how, I ended up here, like that… I don't understand what's going on!"

"This is crazy!"exclaimed Felicity in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is a new chapter.
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 2**

**Earth – 38; National City**

Alex Danvers woke up suddenly. She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she blinked, finding herself in her apartment, she looked dumbfounded. When did she come home? What had happened yesterday? She remembered administering the Harun-El serum on Ben Lockwood, so he no longer had any superpowers. And her sister Kara had gone to fight Lex Luthor! And then? A shiver ran through the young woman's spine. Impossible to remember after her confrontation with Agent Liberty! What had happened? How the hell had she ended up in her apartment? And more importantly, where's Kara?

She got up at full speed and took out her phone, to dial her sister's number, praying that she could give him the answers she wanted. Maybe that was her sister who brought her home! Anyway, she needed answers.

But to her surprise, instead of having Kara's voice on the phone, it was the voice mail that replied:

_"_ _We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected._ _"_

What? Why would Kara change her phone number? She went to fight Lex, and then changed her phone number? No, it didn't make sense! What if something had happened to her?

Slightly anxious, Alex then dialed J'onn J'onzz. To her great relief, the Martian replied:

"Alex?"

"J'onn. Thank good it's good to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"At my home, I just woke up right now. I don't understand what's going on… My last memory is that I was in Shelley Island with Dreamer… we evacuated all the aliens, and then… impossible to remember after that… it's as if my memory had been altered… I don't know how I ended up at home. I've no idea…"

Alex sighed in relief. So she wasn't the only one who did not remember her day yesterday.

"You're not alone, J'onn. I am like you. I have no other memory of yesterday. I woke up at my home, as if nothing had happened. And the strangest thing is that I can't reach Kara. I remember she flew to fight Lex… and this is the last thing I remember. Her number is disconnected. Why my sister would have changed her phone number makes no sense…"

"I'll see if I can find her. I'll keep you posted if I hear from her."

"Thank you J'onn."

She cut the communication, and went outside.

* * *

Walking through the streets of National City, Alex discovered that something was wrong at all. The streets seemed to be much cleaner than usual. Normally, at this early hour, the surroundings were crowded with people, and yet, very few people walked in the streets, which was completely unusual and which made the older Danvers even more anxious.

A woman ran past, barely missing Alex. This latter seemed stunned, because this woman wasn't in sportswear, therefore didn't jog. Why was she running like this?

"Excuse me ma'am, but what's going on?" Alex called her, raising her voice to be heard.

The woman stopped running and looked at Alex, as she looking at an immature little child.

"You don't know? It will start soon!"

"What will start?" Alex asked more and more confused.

"President Luthor's speech, of course," explained the woman, as if it were obvious.

_President Luthor?_

Alex felt a cold chill on her blood. Did she hear right? Was there a Luthor as President?

As the woman resumed her run as if she didn't want to miss a big event, Alex then saw a horrible poster stuck on a wall. With a sharp blow, she tore it off and could see the photograph of a smiling Lex Luthor who was pointing and who was wearing a black suit as the President of the United States would wear. Below it was written: "The future of the world is in your hands, vote Lex Luthor!"

Lex Luthor, President of the United States? No, it can't be! How the hell has happened? Still, judging by the attitude of the woman Alex had seen pass, it sounds like great news. However, she remembered very well that Kara had written an article on Lex, denouncing all his Machiavellian plan, and his betrayal towards the country! Wasn't her sister's article published? Had Kara failed to stop Lex? If so, where is her sister? What had happened between Supergirl and Lex?

Throwing Lex's poster on the ground, Alex started to run, completely panicked, her thoughts going to Kara, imagining the worst for her. If Lex had attacked her sister, President or not, she would make him regret his gesture. But as she ran, a familiar voice called to her:

"Alex!"

She turned around and saw James Olsen running towards her. He seemed as clueless as she was.

"James, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Alex. Do you remember what happened yesterday after we faced the Children of Liberty?"

Alex sighed in relief, glad to be able to communicate to someone who made sense from her point of view.

"I've no idea. I woke up at my home as if nothing had happened," replied the elder Danvers.

"Same thing for me," replied James panicked as Alex had never seen him before. "I woke up in my bed this morning, and can't remember how I got home. And when I turned on the TV for the news, they said that Lex… was our President!

"It's insane!" exclaimed Alex startled. "How that have happened? Did people really vote for this monster? It's a nightmare! It has to be a nightmare!"

"That's exactly what I said to myself when I saw the news," James muttered, as lost as she was.

"James, Alex!"

The two of them turned around and saw Nia Nal running towards them.

"Nia," said James.

Finally, the young woman stopped her breathless run.

"Did you see that? It's all over the Internet, Lex Luthor, President of the United States! Even my roommate kept talking about him. To hear her, it's as if Lex had become a superhero."

"This is crazy!" James commented.

"You are the only two sane people I have met since this morning. To top it off, I woke up…"

"You woke up at your home this morning, but you have no memory of being returned at home,, yesterday," ended Alex nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know?" asked Nia, dumbfounded.

"Because the same thing happened to us, Alex and I," James said even more confused.

"What? Has everyone gone crazy except us?" added Nia, amazed. "And where is Kara? I tried to reach her, but it's as if her phone number no longer exists or it never existed."

"Yes, I tried to reach her too, I couldn't call her," James replied.

"Same thing for me too," added Alex.

"Kara has disappeared and Lex Luthor is our President! What's going on?" cried the young reporter.

"Good question," said Alex.

Then it was J'onn J'onzz who joined them. He seemed just as dazed as they were.

"J'onn, I'm relieved to see you," exclaimed Alex, going to hug her friend.

"Me too, Alex," replied the Martian. "I didn't find Kara! It's like she's gone."

"Did you see that?" cried Nia, joining the man from Mars. "Lex Luthor is our President"

"Yes, I saw this," replied J'onn amazed. "When I left my house, I saw lots of posters hanging on the wall, all of them talking about Lex."

"How could it have happened?" cried James. "We did manage to master Ben Lockwood."

"Save the aliens from Shelley Island," added Nia, dazed. "Besides, this is my last memory before waking up in my bed this morning."

"And the last time I saw Kara, she was leaving to face Lex Luthor," added Alex, worriedly. "What happened? Wouldn't Supergirl have succeeded in beating Lex? And if it was, where is she? Do you think Lex did something to her?"

"Wait, it doesn't make sense," James objected. "Whatever Lex Luthor did, he couldn't become President like that in less than twenty-four hours! To be able to promote his electoral campaign, he had to take months to get there, and yet, we never heard of it! That doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree, that makes no sense," J'onn agreed. "Lex Luthor couldn't do that in such a short time. It's totally inconsistent!"

"Apparently he's going to give a speech," said Alex. "Let's go there, we may discover something! We need answers anyway!"

And the four of them made their way into National City to reach the main square. What they discovered there… was much more than something. All of them were wide eyed in amazement when they saw that the L-Corp building had disappeared and that instead that was…

"Okay, either I went mad, or the White House became embedded in National City, in place of L-Corp!" exclaimed Nia, horrified.

Indeed, a perfect replica of the White House in Washington was in exactly the same location as the L-Corp buildings.

"It's impossible!" exclaimed James dazed in amazement.

"How could it have happened?" cried J'onn, dumbfounded.

"Just yesterday, I was with Kara, Lena and Brainy at L-Corp!" cried Alex stunned. "It was L-Corp here yesterday, I'm sure. How could it have changed in even one day?"

None found a rational answer to provide. It was an unprecedented situation.

"It's crazy!" added Alex, still amazed. "It's as if the White House had moved and moved to National City!"

Nia looked away, to see something else extraordinary and terrifying.

"Uh… guys… I think we haven't seen the worst. How long have these statues been there?"

The others turned and saw in amazement what Nia's eyes were fixed in horror. A few meters from them stood a pedestal, with four gigantic statues side by side making it the size of the Statue of Liberty (two hundred and fifty feet long). In the center was the recognizable statue of Lex Luthor in his chic suit. On his right, there was a statue resembling Supergirl, except that she was no longer wearing her usual suit. And on the right were the statues of Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. Barry was in an outfit that didn't look like his Flash outfit, and didn't wear a mask. Oliver was also maskless in an unrecognizable outfit with a bow in his hand.

Alex, Nia, J'onn and James walked around the gigantic statues unable to believe what they saw. How did such statues end up here?

"Is that Kara and Lex, and the others? Who are they?" exclaimed Nia, who had been dumbfounded for a while.

"Looks like Barry and Oliver from Earth – 1!" added Alex, shocked and confused. "Why would there be statues of them with Kara and Lex Luthor?"

"I think other changes are coming," replied J'onn, just as shocked as they were.

Then they returned to the center of the statue. It was incredible! They might blink and tell themselves that all this was not real! But the statues of Lex, Kara, Barry and Oliver were still there. It was to understand nothing.

Then something else caught Nia's attention.

"Look what's written…"

In front of the four, on the base of the statues was a sign where two words were marked:

**"OBEY OR DIE"**

This added to the long list of shock that ran through Alex, J'onn, James and Nia. To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

"Obey or die? What the hell is that?" cried Alex, completely shocked.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" murmured Nia, unable to have a rational thought. "To say that I was complaining that my roommate was going crazy to talk to me about Luthor as if he were the Messiah, there, I think I'm beyond shock!"

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the President Luthor!"_

All four turned to see a huge crowd gathered in front of the steps of the National City "White House", where there was a podium with two or three microphones.

Then the figure of Lex Luthor descended the steps surrounded by a few bodyguards. At the sight of Lex, all the people gathered uttered screams of joy and cheered:

" **LUTHOR, PRESIDENT! LUTHOR, PRESIDENT! LUTHOR, PRESIDENT!** "

Lex greeted the crowd, raising his arm in the air, his face completely delighted. Alex, J'onn, Nia and James melted into the crowd and watched the President in front of the podium.

"My fellow Americans! It was with joy and great pride that I accepted the post of President. I assure you that with the American people in my hands, our country will rise up. We Americans will become even more powerful than we have ever been! The future belongs to us, and just us. We are the sole masters of our destinies. We are the hope of humanity and of the whole planet. We are and will always be the victors!"

At these words, people cheered and applauded him, all joyful. Alex, Nia, James and J'onn were the only ones who were not happy about the situation.

Then Lex resumed his speech:

"I assure you that we are in control of the situation regarding the arrivals of aliens invaders, because as you know, we are living in dangerous times. We had to face multiple alien invasions that threatened our country, our lives, our families, our homes… we struggled and we got up stronger than ever… Today, things are changing. Our country will no longer be led by aliens, but by us. This country will not tolerate one more minute the illegal invasion of foreign races. They take our homes, take our jobs and our benefits. I will not tolerate another minute of disrespect for my fellow Americans and the values of our nation. Every act of citizen will be rewarded for the good of our nation."

The cheers started again, further distressing the group of heroes who looked at Lex in horror. They knew it would mean witch hunting for refugee aliens was going to start again. But what were Kara, Barry and Oliver doing in all this?

While the President resumed his speech:

"And finally, I would like to congratulate our loyal patriots who have made our nation safer by ending crime and terrorism. These three brave patriots have fought tirelessly for our rights, our values and what makes this nation stronger. These patriots have been protecting this nation and its people for countless years, and it is time that we recognize their loyalty and dedication to this country. Greet Kara Zor-El, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen!"

At the mention of the names, Alex seemed more and more horrified.

Behind the President, everyone could see three people coming down the stairs and arriving towards the podium where Lex was standing. To the horror of Alex and her friends, they discovered that they were Kara, Barry and Oliver. But all three were very different from what they were supposed to be originally. Alex saw in horror her "sister", no longer wearing her Supergirl suit at all, but an all-black outfit with a black cape, and instead of the S on her chest, stood a large L in capital letters. It almost looked like the Kara of the Earth – X of the Nazis. Barry and Oliver wore similar outfits to Kara. None of them wore masks. Both had the same L on their chests. Oliver was still holding a bow and a quiver. All three greeted the population with a simple nod. While the crowd applauded them with howls of joy.

Lex hastened to shake hands with all three.

"Kara, Barry, Oliver… thank you, thanks to you, our country is a safe place!"

Kara shook Lex's hand with a big smile on her lips.

"It's a pleasure Mr. President," she replied and Alex started when she heard her speak kindly to Lex Luthor.

Barry shook Lex's hand with the same enthusiasm as the Kryptonian.

"It is an honor, sir," said the speedster.

Then came the turn of Oliver who also smiled at Lex, like a fanatic.

"It is an honor to serve my country, Mr. President," he replied.

Lex greeted them with a nod and turned to the crowd again:

"Kara Zor-El is a refugee from the planet Krypton who has agreed to put her donations at the service of humanity and make our country safer and stronger. Because, we are the future of humanity."

The people resumed their cheers with great enthusiasm. Then Kara slowly approached the podium.

"If you allow me, sir, I would like to say a few words."

The President invited her to speak without blinking. Kara then turned to the podium.

"I only have a few words to say. When I arrived on this planet, I was lost. My world had ceased to exist. I had no one, no family. And I met our future leader, who took me in and who helped me adapt my powers on this planet. I would always be grateful for what he did for me. He introduced me to a new family. I also thank Barry and Oliver who are like brothers to me. (She turned slowly to Barry and Oliver who smiled at her.) Thank you all for hosting me, and now all aliens who refuse to comply with our law will face the consequences. And finally… May God bless Lex Luthor and the United States of America."

"May God bless Lex Luthor…" replied Barry raising his fist in the air.

"God bless our President Luthor,"added Oliver with a nod with enthusiasm.

And the applause resumed, under the bewildered looks of the four heroes. None of them applauded. They were frozen in amazement. None could say a single word. Alex felt her legs slip away. She had to make an effort not to pass out. It was a nightmare, it could only be a nightmare! Her sister Kara with Lex Luthor, thick as thieves. It was inconsistent! How could such a situation have existed! To understand nothing.

"Alex, James, J'onn… it's… it's really insane!"cried Nia to her friends, not raising her voice so as not to attract the attention of the euphoric people who cheered Lex.

"I cannot believe that!" exclaimed James frightened. "I can't believe Kara is on the side of the man who tried to kill me!"

As the crowd continued to howl with joy, gunshots came out of nowhere. Someone was shooting on the podium. Immediately, the multitude of people dispersed, uttering howls of terror. Kara fidgeted in protective mode and used her body to protect Lex. Oliver drew his bow, while Barry prepared to act.

Security guards pulled out their arms and ran around.

As the people fled screaming, Alex, J'onn, James and Nia walked away so as not to be touched, and saw in the distance, a group of people walking towards the White House brandishing guns. All of them wore masks. Alex easily recognized them. Children of Liberty.

On the stairs, Oliver ran to President Luthor, while addressing the security guards:

"Protect the President!"

Then he ran to shoot arrows at some Children of Liberty. Then, Ben Lockwood advanced towards the White House, without his mask, screaming:

"Luthor teams up with an alien and mass killers to rule the law! We are under a totalitarian regime as with the Nazis! My brothers, my sisters, we must unite and rebel against these monsters who deprive us of our freedom!"

Kara and Barry saw Lockwood, with hatred and contempt.

"Lockwood, Agent Liberty!" murmured Kara angrily.

"We can get them all out of harm's way," said Barry.

Oliver turned to his companions.

"Barry, Kara, take care of the Children of Liberty! Lockwood is mine!"

"As you wish, Oliver," replied Kara.

"This your show, bro!"said Barry before disappearing in super speed.

The speedster rushed in super-speed, striking several individuals in the process, knocking them out, while Kara rose in the air, and used her super-breath to repel the Children of Liberty, and even used his heat vision to completely burn two individuals. With a horrible grin, she flew through the sky, like an evil angel, dressed in black.

Oliver headed straight for Lockwood. The latter fired several times with his firearm, but the archer knew how to dodge his shots. He rushed in and kicked the man, causing him to lose his weapon. The two fought in close combat, but Lockwood was no match for Oliver, who eventually threw him to the ground.

The archer drew his bow, and prepared his arrow on its target, looking at it in disgust. Lockwood mumbled in horror and began to have a pleading look:

"Please, please… I have a family… I have a wife and a son… Please, don't kill me…"

"Ben Lockwood, you have failed this city!" growled the archer, shooting a straight arrow at Agent Liberty's head, killing him instantly.

Then a beam of heat vision burned Lockwood's body entirely, turning it into a pile of ashes. Oliver rolled his eyes to watch Kara smile at him.

"I had get him," he said, unhappy.

"Sorry, Oliver, I couldn't resist," Kara said with amusement.

When the enemy was finished, all the passers-by resumed their breaths and began to cheer again, cheering Kara, Barry and Oliver.

"Look, we are cheered again," exclaimed Barry, very happy. "We saved the world again! We finally got rid of Lockwood and his gang of fanatics!"

"Thanks to Lex Luthor and his new law," Kara agreed.

"He's our President, he knows what he's doing," added Oliver with a smile.

Lex went back to the podium, readjusting his tie and spoke to the microphones:

"That was impressive! Our dear patriots have still saved us! They are our heroes! From now on, anyone who disobeys the law will be punished with death. Miss Zor-El, Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen will personally watch over this new law!"

The Kryptonian, the speedster and the archer resumed their paths towards the President. Oliver took a few steps towards the podium. Lex invited him to speak, which the archer did immediately:

"Now a new day is dawning for our country. The days of criminals and terrorists are over. They will no longer be imprisoned, tried or even defended. Their sentences will be the death penalty. Obey or die. Anyone refusing to comply with our laws will be hunted down and killed, absolutely everyone."

The crowd resumed the applause again, under the startled looks of Alex, Nia, James and J'onn. All four had witnessed the violence exhibited by Lex's three allies against Lockwood and the Children of Liberty. Alex could hardly believe that her sister was capable of such violence. Kill people in cold blood, mercilessly and without remorse. Kara didn't even seem shocked to have caused so many deaths. It was no longer her sister. Not anymore.

Even Oliver and Barry were not sorry to have made so many deaths. And Alex knew perfectly well that Flash was a hero on Earth – 1 and that he would never have condoned such violence.

Shortly after, Oliver turned to Lex, speaking to him in a professional manner:

"What do we do with the wounded, Mr. President?"

"You know you must do, Queen! Kill them!"

"Yes sir! Barry, Kara! Kill them!"

"Yes bro!" replied Kara, flying up in the air.

"Yes bro!" Barry replied, running at super speed.

Then, the kryptonian rose again in the sky, like a devilish black angel and killed the Children of Liberty with her heat vision, while Barry used his speed to pass his hands through the bodies to destroy their hearts. Both were delighted to murder people.

Alex, her face riddled with tears of sorrow, buries her head against J'onn. The Martian was also horrified to witness such a horror show.

"I can't watch anymore…" Alex muttered between her sobs.

Nia and James were both frozen in horror and misunderstanding. They couldn't understand how Kara could have become such a victimless victim. And they were even more shocked to see people cheering them on as heroes, as if these killings were natural. What was happening to the world? Why the hell were all these people cheering for these horrors?

"I think I'm going to be sick," replied Nia, her face completely pale.

James was unable to say a single word. To say he was in shock would be understatement. Everything was tangled in his head.

J'onn hugged Alex, who continued to cry. He too seemed on the verge of crying, but wanted to look good, despite the incomprehensible circumstances.

After a moment, Nia turned away from the White House and addressed her friends.

"I know my question is going to sound really stupid, but… what do we do?"

Alex (still red eyes of sorrow), James and J'onn looked at her helplessly, without answering anything. Because they had no idea what they were supposed to do.

A helicopter began to fly over the city, then several thousand sheets of paper fell from the flying object and landed on the ground, like feathers flying in the wind. Nia and Alex picked up a few. It was a poster showing Lex Luthor with phrases like: Freedom, equality and brotherhood. Propaganda.

"We can go somewhere else, please," asked Alex, throwing the paper on the floor and wanting to ignore the others who were falling from the sky."I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack!"James finally mumbled since the Children of Liberty appeared.

"Tell me it's a nightmare and I'm going to wake up there right now!" cried Nia, distraught. "I would really like to wake up. The whole world has gone mad! Seeing all these people approve of this violence, these killings… it makes me sick… next to these three, the Children of Liberty are very weak in comparison. Besides, it looks like we're the only ones who are aware of what's going on. It's as if everyone has lost their memory except us. How the hell that's possible?"

"I have no idea," James said again.

After a moment of stupor, J'onn spoke again:

"We're going to go to my home and try to understand everything that's going on. We have to understand how it all happened."

"And above all fix all that," added Alex, knowing full well that it was impossible under these circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Earth – 38; National City**

In the apartment they shared, Kara, Oliver and Barry returned, all three delighted with their exploits. They were proud to fulfill their civic duties to the United States government. Kara dropped on a sofa and stretched her arms. While Oliver put down his quiver and settled himself on an armchair, stretching. As for Barry, he settled behind a bar, and began to eat all there was as food.

"I didn't think that to make reign the order and justice made me hungry," he says while eating a cheeseburger.

Oliver laughed and looked at his friend in amusement.

"Sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't have an engine instead of a stomach, Barry!" he exclaimed. "I know you are very fast, but I am always amazed to see you eating such quantities!"

"Hey, I can do nothing if I burn a lot of energy and have to eat ten thousand calories a day," Barry said, continuing to eat.

Then Kara joined the fun.

"Relax, Barry! You know how Oliver is! It's his way of caring about us!"

"It doesn't matter what we are. The three of us are family," said the archer. "Without Lex Luthor, the three of us would be nothing at all."

Kara nodded. Barry stopped eating and looked thoughtful.

"There are days when I wonder what would have happened if Lex hadn't found me after my mom died. My dad had just been arrested. Nobody believed me when I said he was innocent, and the way the cops treated me… What would I have become if Lex hadn't been there?"

"I think you would have ended up in a children's home, or probably in the asylum, since speedsters don't exist where we come from," replied Oliver.

"Probably," agreed Barry. "But I am proud of what I have become. And I would always be grateful to our President. Lex Luthor, President. This is what could best have happened here."

"Tell me about that," Kara replied, smiling. "Our adoptive dad made us real heroes. Without forgetting the wealth. The three of us have become the wealthiest people in the world. (Then she looked thoughtful too.) Bros, have you ever wondered what would happen if things were different?"

"You said that yourself, Kara," said Oliver. "We're the three most influential people in the world. Nothing can change that! And all is possible for us!"

"Oh yeah, the world is ours," added Barry. "It got better! And with Lex as President, it will be even better!"

"Funny, I never had any brothers on Krypton," continued the Kryptonian Girl. "You two are the best thing that ever happened to me. If Lex hadn't found me when I landed on Earth… I would have sown terror with my powers, and I would have ended up dissected on an operating table like a lab rat. Fortunately, Lex Luthor was there. I survived, but… My poor little cousin didn't survive the space trip… I'm the last survivor of my world… (She seemed upset.) According to Lex, the Kal-El's shuttle would have destroyed itself before it reached Earth, it's a miracle that I survived…"

Kara seemed unhappy to think back to Krypton. Feeling sad for his " _sister_ ", Oliver put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Barry and I can never replace your family, but we will always be there for you, Kara. And as long as you live, Krypton will continue to exist through you. Your world is never dead. It continues to live in you."

The Kryptonian looked at the archer with emotion. She quickly found a smile.

"You really are my best brother, Oliver!"

And she hugged him lovingly. Then Barry joined them, offended.

"And me? I'm not your best brother?"

"Come into my arms, my favorite speedster!" she replied, ecstatic.

And she took the two men in her arms, cuddling them.

"I love you guys!"

And they parted and resumed their discussions.

"Bravo for this morning both of you!" congratulated them Oliver. "What you did with the Children of Liberty was great! We've brought order and security! These terrorists will no longer do harm!"

"And when you shot your arrow at Lockwood," Kara continued. (She imitated Oliver's deep voice.) " _Ben Lockwood,_ _you have failed this city_ _!"_

And she giggled. Barry was ecstatic with fun.

"And when you shot your arrow in the head, it was really awesome! Seriously, my sister is an alien who can fly and who has an indestructible skin, but you, Oliver, you are an incredible guy with your ninja reflexes!"

"I must do something, Barry," said Oliver. "I remind you that I have no powers unlike you, guys."

"You don't need powers to be great, Oliver," Kara replied. "You are an exceptional person. Lex has made us who we are today. He made Barry a speedster and he made you an archer. We save lives. Crime has practically disappeared. All those who refuse to submit to Luthor law are exterminated with our best care. Admittedly, we are doing a good job."

"Oh yeah," replied Barry.

Then Oliver kept his seriousness.

"Let's not celebrate just yet, there are still a few extremist groups that continue to pour in all over our country. People who keep spitting at us. They see us as dictators."

"You don't know how true this is, bro," said Kara. "As recently as this morning, I looked at forums on the Internet. Do you know what these people call us? The three of us are nicknamed: the Hitler Triplets!"

Barry and Oliver raised their eyebrows at the mention of the name.

"Hitler Triplets! No kidding!" exclaimed the speedster.

"That would no longer fail to draw a mustache on our heads in the posters," replied the archer in a bad mood. "All these fanatic morons exasperate me!"

"Relax, Oliver, we'll end up killing them all!" Kara reassured him. "The Hitler Triplets! I see myself as the Heroes of the World. I see myself as Superwoman!"

Barry looked at her, frowning.

"Oddly, I would rather see you as Supergirl!"

"Supergirl?" wondered the Kryptonian girl as if this name was ridiculous to her. "You're kidding me? I hate this name! I prefer Superwoman!"

"And me, as a name, I imagine Super Faster!" replied the supersonic.

"Super Faster? I think I can run faster than you, so that name would suit me better," Kara replied laughing.

Then Barry turned to Oliver.

"Have you ever thought of a made-up name?"

The archer shrugged.

"I haven't thought about that. I was thinking of the Archer. Or the Dark Archer, that sounds great!"

"You don't think… of Arrow or Dark Arrow?"

Oliver giggled.

"Arrow? Why not the Human Arrow while you're about it?"

Then Kara got up from her couch.

"Well I leave you, boys! I'm going to go a dip in my pool! Any of you want to join me?"

"No thanks, I'm not motivated to swim!" replied Barry, starting to eat again.

"Same with me," added Oliver.

"Allright, I'm going to swim alone, so…"

As Barry ate, there was like a flash popping up in himself. He saw a young woman in a blue and white jumpsuit with a mask over her eyes. It was almost as if this young woman was calling her.

Barry gasped. Kara and Oliver noticed it and looked at him with concern.

"Barry, are you okay?" asked the archer.

"I'm fine…" exclaimed the shocked and confused speedster. "It looked like I had some kind of vision. A face appeared to me out of nowhere. It looked like a memory, but… I have never met this girl in my life and yet I feel close to her…"

"Who are you talking about, Barry?" Kara asked, worried about her "brother's" mental state.

"I don't know who she is… it was probably a dream…"

"Or maybe you are dreaming of your future wife?" assumed Kryptonian with humor.

"Maybe…"

He remained shocked. This vision of this strange girl seemed familiar to him. Had he met this young person before? Why did he see her like that?

Then he stopped thinking about it and started eating again, while Kara went to join her pool.

* * *

**Earth – 1; Central city**

Iris had just arrived in front of the Star Labs building, when a surprise occurred to her. The laboratory, seen from the outside, no longer looked anything like the one she knew. There were no more fences surrounding the building. It no longer seemed to be destroyed, as if the particle accelerator had never exploded.

She was still shocked to learn that her husband had been wiped out of existence. It was a new shock.

"Iris?"

The young woman turned around and saw Cisco Ramon coming towards her, her gaze lost.

"Cisco, what happened to Star Labs? It looks like it has never been destroyed by the particle accelerator!" she exclaimed.

Then came Caitlin Snow and Ralph Dibny. Both were as confused as she was.

"That's it!" said Caitlin. "There has never been a meta-human in Central City. It seems like a lot of things aren't like before, overnight."

"What happened?" exclaimed Iris, shocked. "How could it have changed overnight?"

Cisco took a breath and replied:

"After your call this morning, I called Caitlin and she told me the same thing as you. She too woke up in bed without the slightest memory of yesterday evening."

"Same with me," added Ralph. "I remember we were together. There was Thawne… Nora who… who… well, you know what I mean… and then, nothing… I woke up at home, in my bed, this morning. And impossible to remember when I got home!"

"What about Barry? He has completely disappeared from existence!" Iris continued, still shocked. "My dad no longer remembers him. And I learned about the press articles. There is no mention of the Flash anywhere. That's as if he never existed."

"Where's Barry?"Caitlin worried. "How could he have been erased from existence like that overnight?"

Cisco was down. His best friend was missing, and he had no idea where he was.

"Cisco, wouldn't you have had a vibe telling us where to find it?" Iris asked.

"I've tried, but I have the feeling that my powers are starting to disappear," explained the latino.

"I have no powers at all," said Ralph, stunned. "I can't to make my body elastic. My powers are gone."

"As far as I'm concerned, Killer Frost is still here," added Caitlin.

"Guys, Barry has already gone back in time, the last time he was upset," Cisco said in a shaky voice. "With the loss of Nora, that's possible that he could go back in time to save his daughter, but that that led to her disappearance?"

Iris shook her head. No, it was inconceivable that Barry took the risk of going back in time to save Nora. Especially with the consequences. The last time he had traveled back in time to save his family, the consequences had been dire. He not only created Flashpoint and Savitar. Barry would never have tried the experience again, despite the disappearance of their daughter.

"Cisco, I'm sure Barry hasn't gone back in time. He would never have taken such a risk. With what happened with Flashpoint. He wouldn't have started again."

"Only if Barry has disappeared from existence," suggested Caitlin. "It can only mean one thing: our reality has changed. If not Barry, it's someone else who has gone back in time and changed our reality."

"But who and why?"asked Iris. "Who would like to erase Flash from the timeline?"

"Good question," said Cisco.

"There's something else," added Ralph. "If our reality has changed, logically, we should have had our memory gone, as for Joe. And yet, we have still our memories with Barry and Nora. Why did we keep our memories if reality changed? How it is possible?"

All four looked at each other, none of them had rational answers to formulate.

"The most important thing is to know what happened to Barry," replied Iris, wanting to remain calm, despite her anxieties.

"Iris, how do you want to find someone who has been gone from existence?" asked Cisco.

"Whatever reality we are in, we're still Team Flash, and we're going to find Barry, no matter where he is," said the Flash's wife.

* * *

**Earth – 1; Star " Starling" City**

Felicity was still with Sara. The two were trying to understand how Oliver Queen could have disappeared from existence. When there was a knock on the door.

Felicity went to open it and discovered Diggle, with behind him, Dinah Drake and Rene Ramirez.

"Hey Felicity," said the black man.

He seemed reassuring, but Felicity saw perfectly in her friend's eyes that he was panicked. Then she turned to Dinah and Rene. Both were as dumbfounded as she was.

"There's something mad going on right now…" said Rene, taken aback.

"Do you remember Oliver? Green Arrow?"asked the young woman.

"Yes, we remember Oliver," Dinah agreed, much to Felicity's relief. This morning, I woke up at home, without the slightest memory of the day before. When I went to the SCPD, I was asked what I was doing there, and when I said I was the Captain, they looked at me like I was crazy, like it was was the first time they saw me… then they threw me out like that, and that's where John called me to ask me if I remembered Green Arrow."

"Like Dinah, I woke up at home, in my bed, as if nothing had happened," Rene explained. "I remember we saved the city last night… after that, I wake up in my bed like that! And the crazy thing is that Zoe wasn't my home."

"Your… daughter has disappeared?" Felicity wondered.

"My daughter was not at home this morning. I thought I was going mad… When I went to the SCPD, they were told that Zoe is in a foster home. When I say that Oliver Queen had me actually resume her guard, it looked at me like I was crazy. And I was told that Oliver disappeared at sea, years ago! It makes no sense! Oliver has gone from existence, it's can't be!"

"Yes, indeed… apart from the sinking of the Gambit, nothing else on Oliver," explained Felicity. "As if he had never left Lian Yu."

"How that is possible?"exclaimed Dinah, stunned.

"You think I know?"

Then Diggle spoke:

"After your call this morning, I called everyone. Everyone who knows Oliver. I'd Rene, Dinah and even Laurel… Impossible to reach Curtis… and Lyla… it looks like she has gone too… I asked the ARGUS, imagine my surprise when I learned that she was no longer my wife and we have no children, her and me."

"That's a nightmare!" exclaimed Rene in shock. "We would be the only ones to remember Oliver and all those who have disappeared. How it is can be?"

Then Sara joined the group.

"It looks like Oliver has been erased from the timeline. In what way, I don't know."

Diggle then noticed the presence of young Lance and looked stunned.

"Sara? What are you doing here?"

"That's a very good question. The last thing I remember is that I was on the Waverider with my team. And I don't know how, I found myself in nowhere like that. It's like I was kicked out of the Waverider. I tried to contact the Legends several times, I'd nothing."

"We need to find Oliver and quickly!" said Rene, still shocked.

"And how?"cried Felicity incredulously.

"You said that Oliver would have stayed on Lian Yu," pointed out the partner of Green Arrow. "You haven't tried to find him there."

"No, he's not there, I've already checked. I hacked all the satellites on the world. There's no trace of Oliver on Lian Yu."

"Yet he must be somewhere," Dinah insisted. "He must exist somewhere. You have to find him!"

"Dinah, Rene, I've no idea where to look for him," replied Felicity, both annoyed and distraught. "Finding Oliver is like asking me to find God or Santa Claus. It's impossible!"

"Yet Rene and Dinah are right," said Sara. "Oliver must be somewhere, if that's what I believe…"

"What do you think?"Diggle asked her.

"It's possible… that his disappearance is linked to a change in reality. That would explain all these inconsistencies that surround us. Starling City and the disappearance of our loved ones. My assumption would be that someone has traveled back in time and transformed our reality."

"But why? Who could make Oliver disappear from the timeline?"asked Felicity, amazed.

Sara shrugged. She, who was used to time travel, knew the risks of a time change.

"This is the only explanation that comes to mind."

"I think I'm going to call Cisco. His help could serve us well," said the young blonde woman, walking away.

Sara looked at the other members of Team Arrow. All were in shock.

"It's insane! Someone would have transformed our reality? Just knowing that makes me sick!"cried Rene, anxious.

"You're not the only one!"added Dinah in the same state as him. "How did it happen?"

"Not too long ago, Barry and Oliver had a body swap," Diggle noted. "Frankly, a change in reality is quite likely."

"I really don't see who would be able to do that, at least in Star City… er… Starling City…" stammered Rene. "That then, this whole crazy story makes me lose my words."

"What I don't understand is that if reality has changed," pointed out Sara who was pensive. "How come we still remember Oliver and our old world? If reality has changed, normally, we should have been affected by the change. And yet, we still have our memories! How it is possible? And that doesn't explain why I got kicked out of the Waverider!"

As the four of them tried to find a logical explanation for all of this, Felicity came back to them, her face trembling with anguish.

"What's happening?"Diggle asked.

"Oliver is not the only one to have been gone from existence," replied the distraught young woman. "Barry, too, has disappeared. As with Green Arrow, the Flash never existed."

A new shock ran through the whole Team Arrow.

"Barry too?"cried Sara, her eyes wide with amazement.

"What the hell is going on?"exclaimed the stunned Diggle.

"I've no idea !"said Felicity. "We don't have one, but two missing from the timeline. The Flash and Green Arrow."

"That's incredible!" asked Rene dazed.

* * *

**Earth – 38; National city**

At the White House, President Lex stood in his oval room, greeting several reporters with flashes of the photos surrounding the President.

"I know that my constituents were right to elect me President. This country needs a man of my caliber. The worse the situation gets, the more people realize that I am the man they need to lead this country. One of the problems and the least we face is that aliens allow themselves to invest our planet and settle in our home as if our world were a place of asylum for the homeless aliens. But I learned the hard way that no one is above the law. Fortunately I was able to train my three heroes who represent the values of my Luthor law which is to suspend all unnecessary arrests and trials. Anyone who opposes our law pays the consequences. If aliens want to live with us, they must comply with our rules. If we aren't careful, we will still undergo alien invasions… Fortunately, thanks to the efforts of Mr. Queen, those of Mr. Allen and Kara Zor-El, we can breathe quietly on our planet. Now, if you will excuse me…"

He took leave, despite the journalists who continued to question him, and follow him, but the secret service prevented them from going further.

Lex walked quietly down the hall, being careful not to be followed. Then he moved a painting from the White House, revealing a switch on the wall. He activated it, revealing a secret door.

* * *

When Lena Luthor opened her eyes, she looked at her surroundings with suspicion. She was in a cell that looked like the one where her brother had been locked up for years. What was she doing in jail? And why did she have no memories of her day yesterday? What was happening?

Before she could dig deeper, a door opened from the wall, and her brother Lex appeared before her, much to her horror.

"Hello my dear sister, how are you? I suppose you must be hungry? Sorry for the lack of windows, I couldn't do better!"

Completely shocked, Lena looked at her cell, then at her brother, her eyes wide with amazement.

"It can't be right! You should be dead! I planned to kill you and then… it's the last thing I remember before waking up here! What did you do?"

Lex took a moment to enjoy his moment of triumph over his sister's perplexity and spoke again:

"Lena, you will really not want to believe me, but… now, I"m the President of the United States of America!"

Lena stared at him, speechless. No, he was not kidding. He looked very serious.

"Indeed, I can't believe that, it's impossible!" she ends up saying.

"I know that for you, it's hard to believe, but it's our reality now. I am the President, and people no longer see me as a criminal or a psychopath. Your plan to destroy me has failed, my poor sister. That said, I admire your efforts. And to prove to you that I'm not lying, here is a copy of the Daily Planet.

He revealed the Daily Planet paper journal to her where it was written on the front page: Lex Luthor, elected President. It was impossible! What could he have done so that people could vote for him.

"How long have you been interested in politics? How did you manage to get elected? Did you drug millions of people?"

Lex giggled at his sister's disbelief before continuing:

"To answer you honestly, Lena, I received help… Fate decided to help me, you can believe that? I was offered a way to change reality and that's what I did. It's so easy to change reality, to erase all the crimes I have been wrongly accused of, and to win the sympathy of others… And today, I won…"

"Not for long," Lena spat out with a sly look. "Supergirl will stop you. Do you sincerely believe that she will let you run this country without reacting?"

The evil President laughed again, worrying Lena. Had he hurt the hero of National City?

"It's very funny that you talk about her. Supergirl won't do anything to me for the simple reason that she works for me now!"

Lena felt frozen in horror. Supergirl, the protector of the planet in the service of a psychopath like her brother? That was inconceivable! No, it was impossible, he had to lie!

"You're wrong!"she cried. "Supergirl would never work for you of her own free will! She would **never** do that! What you say makes no sense!"

"No more that I am President for you, and yet, it is. Supergirl really works for me. I'll explain why. When I changed reality, I also interfered in the life of this Kryptonian. I have intercepted her in the past, thus erasing her entire journey… in this reality, she was never Supergirl, and she considers me as her adoptive dad. Do you realize, Lena? It's so nice to see this Kryptonian kneel before me. She's completely subject to me. And I also did the same for her two hero friends from another Earth, the Flash and Green Arrow. I have also captured them in their past … in the past, they were heroes, vigilantes… now, they work for the President. They are totally subject to me. All three can neither be influenced, nor even be convinced, or reasoned. They follow the orders I give them. _My_ orders. And they obey me, like pets without arguing, without asking questions, isn't that fun, sis?

Lena looked completely devastated. She lived in a world where her brother had power over everyone, including Supergirl. However, something didn't match.

"If the reality has changed, then why do I still have my memories?"

"Because I wanted you to remember. I made sure that your memories remain intact so that you are aware of all this!"

Lena took a moment to process this new information in her mind, before declaring in a solemn tone:

"So I'm in hell!"

"No Lena, you're just in a new reality!"

"A reality where you keep me trapped!"pointed out his sister to him with disdain.

"I'm sorry for that really, but you have already betrayed me in the past. So it is through this ploy that I can make sure that you will not try anything against me! What is the expression yet? Ah yeah, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice"."

Lena looked at her brother with a fierce look.

"I'm your sister, but you treat me like a thing you want to control! People may see you as President, but you're still the same manipulative man, megalomaniac and possessive I've always known. You're a monster! And I would do anything to arrest you and save my friends!"

Lex resumed his sadistic laugh again, annoying Lena.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"Lena, Lena, my poor Lena. You never had friends. Whatever reality you live in, the result is the same, you are always alone. Your friends just lied to you. All as they are. Your boyfriend Jimmy… Alex… J'onn… and even your own mom… they manipulated you, lied… even your dear friend Kara Danvers… She's been Supergirl from the beginning… And you want proof?"

He pulled out a remote control and activated a screen that displayed Kara Danvers acting as Supergirl, repelling bullets, removing her glasses, firing her thermal vision to erase evidence… under the dejected look of Lena, who seemed to have been hit by the lightning.

Delighted to see his sister's shock, Lex resumed the dialogue again:

"By changing the reality, I took care to keep this precious for you, so that you could see the truth. Do you see how your friends care about you! From the very beginning, they lied to you and manipulated you, and I am the manipulator of history? You are nothing to them but the laughing stock, nothing more and nothing less. There is only the truth that hurts, as they say. At least I would have done you a favor by having Supergirl bow down at my feet. I must leave you, my poor sister, I have a country to run. Sorry to leave you alone, but you always have been, and you weren't aware of it until today. See you soon, Lena."

And he left the cell, leaving a Lena, shocked, tears in her eyes, unable to pronounce the word at the sight of her friend Kara on the screen, acting behind her back.

* * *

Alex and J'onn were in the Martian detective agency. The two were still reeling from the violence they witnessed that morning. They couldn't understand how Lex Luthor could have gotten so much power to become President. Nor how Kara, Oliver and Barry had become his acolytes.

Alex did everything to keep her calmness, but the image of her sister flying like an evil angel in the sky crossed her mind. This Kara isn't her sister. No, her Kara isn't a psychopath, any more than Barry and Oliver. There certainly had to be an explanation for this.

Finally, Nia and James entered the agency. Both were shocked. J'onn and Alex saw them and greeted them.

"So, did you find anything about Lex at CatCo?" asked the elder Danvers.

"At LexCo, you mean," Nia corrected in a bitter voice.

"What?"

"Yes," James sighed, his face defeated. "CatCo Worldwide Media has changed its name. It became LexCo Media. A tabloid where everyone regards Lex Luthor as a hero. I no longer recognize my workplace, I feel like I am in hell!"

"It's not just CatCo that has changed," Nia continued. "The whole National City has changed. Everywhere I go, I see Luthor's name written everywhere. Restaurants named Lex Luthor, businesses named Luthor. It looks like Lex has transformed our whole city. It's insane!"

"Not just National City," replied J'onn. "Our whole world has changed!"

He showed them a computer screen showing Mount Rushmore. To everyone's horror, the stone faces of Georges Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt and Abraham Lincoln were replaced by the giant faces of Kara, Oliver, Barry and Lex.

"My God!" exclaimed Alex distraught.

"And that's not all," continued the Martian, changing the computer screen.

The computer scrolled through the images of major cities in the world such as London, Paris, Moscow, Prague, Rome, Tokyo, Beijing, São Paulo, New York, Berlin, Madrid, Los Angeles… in each city, there were the same statues identical to those of National City, revealing the three heroes with Lex Luthor with the sign below **"OBEY OR DIE"**.

"Looks like Lex has extended his power around the world!"said James panicked.

"With Kara at his side, anything is possible," replied Alex, speechless with horror. "How could my sister have become this way? It's incomprehensible!"

"Speaking of Kara," said Nia in a trembling voice. "I looked for her name in the CatCo archives… er… LexCo, and there is nothing at all on Kara Danvers… neither in the Midvale registers, nor in the newspaper archives… It's like Kara Danvers didn't exist."

"Or that she never existed," added Alex in horror.

"Just like Supergirl," said James. "I also searched for all of Supergirl's heroic exploits, and found nothing. It's like Supergirl was wiped out of existence."

"That would explain his speech with Lex," replied J'onn. "Looks like Kara's only loved ones are Lex Luthor, and Barry and Oliver. I begin to wonder if it wouldn't have transformed our reality."

"A change of reality on our Earth?" asked Alex, stunned.

"It could justify the fact that Lex Luthor became President and that Kara and her friends took their side."

"But if our reality has been rewritten then how is it that we still have our memories?" asked James suspiciously.

"I have no idea," replied the Martian, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you, did you find something useful?"asked Nia.

"Nothing interesting," said Alex. "Unable to reach Brainy. I have the feeling that he too has been gone from existence. And apparently there is still a DEO, except that it is no longer a secret now, that Lex is leading it with the help of his three new henchmen, and that I am still the director."

"Are you planning to go to work there?"asked James stunned.

"We have no choice," replied J'onn. "If we want to find out what's going on and how to fix everyone, we have to act as if nothing had happened and not draw attention to ourselves. We continue our activities as usual, looking out for each other."

"That's risky, J'onn," said Nia. "We don't yet know what other surprises are in store for us."

"I agree, but we've no choice, we must," repeated the Martian.

"Although I dislike the idea, J'onn is right," approved Alex. "I'm going to go to DEO. We may find something useful that could help us. I want to find our reality and understand what happened to my sister. Because I have no intention of letting Lex take her over."

"And with Nia, we're going to have to go work in this newspaper… this LexCo…" stammered James, groaning.

"Just pronouncing the name LexCo makes me sick!" replied Nia, angrily.

* * *

Kara returned to the apartment, with a towel wrapped around her body, and another over her hair. Barry and Oliver watched television showing the President being interviewed by reporters.

"… _no one is above the law. Fortunately I was able to train my three heroes who represent the values of my Luthor law which is to suspend all unnecessary arrests and trials. Anyone who opposes our law pays the consequences. If aliens want to live with us, they must comply with our rules. If we aren't careful, we will still undergo alien invasions… Fortunately, thanks to the efforts of Mr. Queen, those of Mr. Allen and Kara Zor-El, we can breathe quietly on our planet…_ _"_

"I like this man!" Barry commented enthusiastically.

"Like me," Oliver agreed, nodding.

"Lex is the best President you could dream of," Kara added, rubbing her hair.

Then a cell phone started to vibrate. The archer took out his phone and watched the caller.

"Barry, Kara, we have to go. Lex asks us in the Oval Room."

"Oh, the boss could still let us breathe a bit," Barry mumbled, getting up from the sofa.

"Barry, the boss is our President," Oliver replied dryly. "A little respect for him."

"Here we go," said Kara.

In super speed, she was already dressed in her black outfit with the L on her chest. While Oliver resumed his bow and quiver.

"Let's go see what the President wants us to do," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, there is a new chapter!
> 
> Good reading!

**Chapter 4**

**Earth – 38; National city**

Barry, Kara and Oliver entered the Oval Office, where President Lex welcomed them.

"Please come in!" warmly said Lex, sitting comfortably in front of his desk.

The three of them walked over to him, shaking their heads.

"Mr. President…" said Oliver in a professional voice.

"Can we do something for you, sir?" asked Kara.

Lex put his hands on his table, explaining with a jovial look:

"My dear friends, you will be delighted to learn that I have officially joined Cadmus as a government agency that will work in collaboration with the DEO. These groups of men and women fought tirelessly for our rights, our values and for the whole nation. These patriots have been protecting this country and its people for countless years, and it's time that we recognize their loyalty and dedication to this country."

Kara, Oliver and Barry nodded, shaking their heads.

"I agree with you, sir," replied the archer. "It's time that Cadmus be rewarded for all the services rendered to this nation."

"That will keep hostile aliens in line!" added Kara.

"And we will no longer have to fear an alien invasion," added Barry, all jovial too. "This is great news, Mr. President! And that will help us guarantee the security of this country!"

Lex rejoices in triumph when he sees the three former heroes approve of his new directives. To say that at one time they were superheroes and vigilantes. To see them totally submissive to him was a delightful spectacle.

"Very good, Barry! I'm extremely proud of you three! You are the faces of this new world! You bring a new meaning to life! You act on the side of the law, and you are acclaimed worldwide!"

Kara smiles at this compliment.

"We appreciate, sir," she replied. "However, there are still a few extremists around the world who are plotting against us. They consider us the new Hitlers!"

The President hardly seemed to care. In fact, that pleased him even more.

"There is nothing to fear, Kara. They are just rabid dogs, nothing more, nothing less. They fear you because you represent power. Whoever has power always attracts enemies. But we overwrite them. We don't let anyone lead us. Because we are the truth, justice and the American way."

"Yes sir!"all three agreed in unison.

"Well, let's get serious," replied Lex, taking out a file he placed on his table. "Thanks to Cadmus, I have received information about certain extremist groups who are planning conspiracies against the United States. They are scattered in Missouri, Kansas and Pennsylvania. Our satellites were able to locate their bases. These are just small, completely harmless groups."

"With your permission, we'll handle this, sir," said Oliver, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Not you, I need Barry. A speedster that sinks at lightning speed is quite capable of dismantling its terrorist groups on its own," the President continued, giving the file to Barry.

The latter took the file with a smile on his lips.

"It will be done, Mr President, at lightning speed!" declared the young man completely delighted.

And he rushed at full speed, leaving only Oliver and Kara.

"I need you two here in National City!" explained the President. "We have illegal aliens who continue to pass themselves off as humans and who escape our law. I need you to find them for me. (He handed them a new file.) I have all their names and addresses. Inform DEO, and make sure you find them! I want keep these aliens in line."

"We'll do it, sir," Kara agreed in a somber voice.

"Tell me, Oliver, make sure that Director Danvers does her job well by eliminating this alien scum who believes that everything is allowed in this city."

"Danvers is with us, sir," Oliver assured him, nodding. "Her loyalty to our country leaves no doubt."

"Good, very good, and apart from these aliens, I would also like you to find me someone… Someone who has a double identity… I would like to talk about this Dreamer…

* * *

Alex Danvers was going back and forth in the DEO control room. This version of DEO was similar to the one she knew. With a few differences. Her work clothes were the same as usual, except for the capital letter L hanging from her shoulder. The same L on the outfits of Kara, Oliver and Barry. She felt like an animal that had been tagged. Among the agents, she recognized some and others that she had never seen. She saw no trace of the Coluan Brainy, which meant that he didn't exist here. All of the DEO screens displayed the aliens roaming around National City, presumably to monitor their whereabouts. Alex felt it was not _her_ DEO. That was the DEO of Lex Luthor. And she saw that in horror as she looked at the DEO symbol at her feet. With the agency's initials, was marked "A LuthorCorp subsidiary". That was a nightmare. She didn't feel in her usual place of work.

"Director Danvers!"

Alex was so lost in all the changes around her that she hadn't heard the footsteps echoing towards her. She tried to recover herself and to have a serious and professional attitude and turned to find herself in front of a young agent who was completely unknown to her.

"Yes, Agent…"

"It was just to tell you that everything is fine at the moment," said the agent, with a happy look. "We don't have villains aliens on the streets of National City, or even anywhere in the world."

"That is… good news," replied Alex carefully.

"It must be said with the three superheroes of our President, we have no serious threat to our world. Whether alien or even criminal! You have to admit that they do a good job!"

"Good job, yeah absolutely!"she said, forcing herself to smile. "I also saw what they are doing at Lockwood and the Children of Liberty!"

The agent seemed completely lost in his happiness.

"What heroes! They have rid us of these dirty terrorists who dare to threaten our nation! Lockwood got what he deserved!"

He spoke of the killings as if they were a kind of spectacle. But Alex hadn't seen anything funny, or even entertaining. The image of Kara flying in the sky like an evil angel and seeing Barry using his speed to kill people crossed her mind for a moment. How can we approve of such violence in plain sight?

Despite herself, Alex continued to pretend to be happy, even if she was on the verge of putting the agent in his place.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am, I forgot to warn you," said the agent immediately. "Mr. Queen's just coming at DEO!"

"Mr. Queen? Oliver Queen?" exclaimed Alex, struggling to hide her surprise.

"Yes, Director Danvers, the boss who reports to the President! He's the boss!" pursued the agent, as if nothing had happened.

Alex felt bad again. Oliver Queen is her boss? That was obvious that she wasn't in her DEO!

It was then that all the agents around her got up from their seats and began to clap as if to greet someone. Frowning, Alex turned around and saw to her amazement, Oliver walking quietly towards the agency checkpoint. All the agents who passed him cheered him on, as if he were the Messiah.

Oliver contented himself with a brief bow and walked over to Alex. Knowing that everyone was cheering, the elder Danvers began to applaud in turn, not wanting to arouse suspicion. She had to act normally. If the entire DEO finds that she doesn't approve of the new regime imposed by Lex, she will have serious problems. Alex began to applaud the archer while forcing herself to smile.

Oliver raised his hand, immediately the applause stopped.

"On behalf of our good president, I congratulate all members of DEO for all the service they provide to this nation. Continue to serve your country. We will always be the winners! God bless Lex Luthor and DEO! But the mission continues, so… back to work…"

Although Alex knew Oliver only for the times she went to Earth – 1, she was stunned to discover this Oliver who was completely foreign to her. He came to DEO as if he were at home, and all the agents venerated him. She was this close to getting herself put away into an asylum!

After the officers returned to their regular duties, Oliver turned to Alex.

"Director Danvers!"

"Mr. Queen," she replied in a professional voice, doing everything to keep her serious despite the strangeness of the situation. "Congratulations for this morning, it was impressive!"

Oliver smiled briefly and resumed his authoritarian air.

"Thank you. The President sends me to send you his greetings. You have done a remarkable job with this agency. Now that the aliens no longer run this place, we are relieved to have someone like you to carry out our mission to protect the world."

"Thank you sir," replied Alex, still professional.

"I have good news that should make you happy," Oliver continued still with an absolute look. "The President officially integrated the Cadmus agency with the DEO. The two teams will now work together. With all their knowledge, we will be able to avoid a new invasion, and ensure the security of our planet."

Cadmus! The agency that had repeatedly tried to kill Kara and had taken her father. In other circumstances, such news would have put her very angry. But she managed to stay neutral and forced herself to smile.

"This is news that makes me very happy, Mr. Queen!"

The archer seemed satisfied, then a burst of wind appeared out of nowhere. Alex could then see Kara appear right in front of her, her eyes playful.

"It's always great to come to DEO!" she exclaimed.

Immediately, at the sight of Kara, all the agents began to applaud her in turn. There was even an agent who came to shake his hand enthusiastically with words such as: "Congratulations, Miss Zor-El!" Good job with Lockwood! You are a miracle Miss Zor-El!"

Kara greeted them briefly, saw Alex and gave her a friendly look.

"Hey Director Danvers!"

Finding herself face to face with her sister since she woke up, Alex seemed even more shocked to see Kara than since morning. Despite her shock, she tried to stay friendly in turn. She had to treat her as if she wasn't her sister.

"Miss Zor-El! I didn't expect your visit!"she said, forcing herself to smile.

"I came to assist my brother!"replied Kara, passing an arm over Oliver's shoulder.

Alex flinched when she heard Kara call the archer her brother. She was in a DEO very different from the one she knew with her sister completely different from hers. Not noticing Alex's confusion, Kara continued as if nothing had happened:

"I admire your work, Director Danvers! Our world is in good hands with you at the head of DEO!"

"Thank you, Miss Zor-El!" replied Alex cautiously.

If she had been told one day that she would call her sister Miss Zor-El, she would have burst out laughing. This situation became more and more strange.

"And you will be delighted to learn that I kill aliens!" Kara continued with enthusiasm. "They're dead! They tried to flee, but I'm far too strong for them!"

Alex started again, but didn't let anything appear and continued to pretend to be happy.

"This is great! Were they hostile?" she asked, though she regretted the question.

"Not really hostile, rather harmful to our nation!" replied the Kryptonian. "They were illegals who were hiding. They had the nerve to pretend to be humans, not even wanting to comply with our Luthor Law! I reduced them to ashes!"

Alex gasped when he heard Kara talk about the murders as if it were a good thing.

"They… really deserved to die?" she dared to ask.

It was then that Oliver intervened:

"Anyone who dares to disobey Luthor Law must pay the consequences. Either they submit to us, or they are killed!"

He looked at Alex haughtily.

"Perfectly, what Lex did, nobody expected," Kara said still enthusiastically. "Life has become monotonous again. We are witnessing an economic recovery, a huge drop in crime, no conflicts or invasions on the horizon. Our President puts his intelligence at the service of our country, and he is doing well. Obviously, that commands respect."

Respect? Monotony? This Kara was really not _her_ sister! She wasn't _her_ Kara! No, _her_ Kara would never have approved such killings among aliens, and would never side with Lex Luthor! It was inconceivable! Alex would give anything to be comforted by her _real_ sister! Her _real_ Kara!

_God, I miss my sister! This woman is not my Kara…_

Then Oliver pulled her from her thoughts.

"Director Danvers, I would need the DEO to lead a team at LexCo Media for an arrest!"

Alex couldn't hide her surprise.

"An arrest? Who?"

"According to our President, this is the vigilante Dreamer," explained the archer in an authoritarian voice. "According to our sources, she would be Nia Nal. A reporter who works at LexCo. She acts against our Luthor Law. She's an enemy of the state!"

Stunned, Alex looked at Oliver with round eyes. Dreamer? An enemy of the state?

"Excuse me, Mr. Queen, but Dreamer is a hero who saves lives. Does she really deserve to die?"

Oliver then stared at Alex, as if she had just said something stupid. Alex felt like a prey to a predator. She had faced dangerous enemies before, but Oliver Queen was terribly intimidating and feared he would shoot her with an arrow.

"This Dreamer is nothing like a hero, like those people who pretend to be heroes. (There was disdain in his voice, as if he felt deep hatred.) Hero! A fine term, launched by experts, politicians and the press. But it's a lie that we tell ourselves so that we can sleep better at night. The policeman who prevents a serial killer from taking another life? This is a hero. The fireman who faces the flames to save an innocent child? Another hero. A person who hides his true identity while fighting crime, even if he has to fight the police for due process? She is a vigilante and therefore a criminal. She's against our law. She must therefore bear the consequences. I hope you don't question our Luthor Law, Director Danvers!"

"Of course not, Sir!" replied Alex, lowering her head, feeling like a submissive.

"Then, stop this Dreamer, this Nia Nal, right now!" he ordered in a firm voice.

"Yes sir!"

Kara came to join Alex.

"Director Danvers, it's us, the heroes! Dreamer is a criminal, she acts against the law, unlike us! (Then she turned to Oliver.) When we stop her, will you kill her or do you want me to do it?"

"I want to let off steam, Kara," replied Oliver, finding a smile. "Leave her to me!"

"Very good, she is all yours!"

Alex then understood in horror, that Nia was going to end up like Lockwood! No, she refused to watch another innocent life die before her eyes! She had to be prevented!

She charged an intervention team. Then she isolated herself away to send a written message to her phone.

"They're coming for you, get out of there, now!"

She prayed that her friend would receive the message on time.

* * *

At LexCo, Nia couldn't work at all. All of her colleagues (most of whom were people she didn't know) had unfailing veneration for Lex Luthor. She felt like she had found herself on a strange and unknown planet! How the hell did they get there? She missed her friend Kara. She would really need her advice.

As she thought, she received a message on her phone. It was Alex. The message told her that she had to leave the newspaper quickly.

Without further ado, Nia quickly left her office and hurried back to the exit of the building.

James was standing at his desk watching the TV screens revealing Lex and his cronies Kara, Barry and Lex. The screens revealed killings, people arrested…

Unable to bear this, James looked away when he saw a herd of men taking over the newspaper. Men in cheap gray suits and SWAT uniforms burst from inside the elevator, weapons ready to fire at the request of an order, and badges lifted in the air. Oliver was at their head.

Very quickly, the editor-in-chief came to see them.

"Can I help you?"

Ignoring James, Oliver turned to reporters working in their offices.

"Stay away from your desks and keep your hands in sight! By presidential order, LexCo is under investigation and will be closed until further notice. Please line up here in front of me to identify yourself."

"Excuse me, but could I know what's going on?" asked James wanting to be courteous and professional.

Oliver finally turned to him and glared at him.

"James Olsen, I guess. Formerly Guardian. In your interest, you'd better be cooperative."

But James didn't allow himself to be intimidated.

"I asked you a question, what's going on?"

"We are looking for a criminal who works here. Her name is Nia Nal."

James looked stunned and retorted:

"Nia Nal, a criminal? Are you kidding!"

"Do I seem to be kidding?" replied the archer with an icy look. "Do you think I did it all for fun?"

"And what makes you think that Nia is a criminal, if I may?"

"Her crime is to be Dreamer. A criminal who believes herself above the law. She will therefore assume the consequences. So, Mr. Olsen, tell me where she is!"

"Miss Nal isn't here right now. She left to investigate a lead," replied James simply.

"I didn't hear that," said Oliver, threateningly.

James straightened up and stared at the archer with a neutral look.

"Do you see her somewhere?"

Oliver then scanned the entire newspaper, looking at all the journalists who met his gaze before addressing one of the agents.

"Search the whole building! Find her and bring her to me!"

"Yes, Mr. Queen," replied an agent.

Then the archer turned to James again.

"If I learn that you are hiding a criminal, you will pay that with your life, Olsen!" he declared threatening.

"I have nothing to hide, Mr. Queen!" replied the editor. "You must have seen for yourself, Nia isn't here. I think she must have gone to investigate a lead!"

Oliver continued to glare at James like a fox on prey.

* * *

Alex was nervously waiting in the DEO control room, when at last Oliver returned with his agents. He seemed furious. She was relieved, that meant they hadn't caught Nia. But her joy was short-lived when she saw Oliver walk towards her with a sinister look.

"Director Danvers!"

"Mr. Queen, did you get Dreamer?"

Oliver stopped a few steps from the DEO director and glared at her.

"The criminal Dreamer wasn't at LexCo. It seems that she left the building before we arrived."

Alex pretended to be surprised, while Oliver continued:

"We look for her all over the city, but it's as if she's evaporated, as if she knew we were coming. Director Danvers, do you have something to say to me?"

"I don't know what you mean," replied Alex who was really surprised for once.

"My men watched the surveillance cameras, very close to the White House, and imagine my surprise when I saw this…"

He pulled out a digital tablet and then showed her the picture of Alex, hanging out with Nia, James and J'onn. The young woman remained neutral. Oliver put the tablet away and continued to glare at Alex.

"Your phone, please!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Queen, but I don't understand your insinuations…"

"Your phone, Director Danvers, right now!" Oliver repeated threateningly.

It was not a request, but an order. Eyes defeated, Alex complied by giving him her phone. Oliver hastened to search the history of the device and came across the message she had sent to Nia.

""They come for you, get out of there, now!" Read Oliver, before turning to Alex again with an icy look. "I thought as much! So, are you collaborating with a criminal? And when I think I went to tell the President that your loyalty to us was flawless! I wonder how he will react when he learns that!"

Alex was distraught at having been exposed, but remained neutral.

"I don't work for you!" she replied calmly.

"No anymore!" Oliver said with a grin on his lips. "You are relieved of your duties! You are now considered an accomplice to a state enemy! It's not too late to save your life, Danvers! Tell me where Dreamer is and I'll make an effort not to kill you!"

Alex glared at him too.

"Luthor isn't my president! You're not my boss, and that isn't my DEO!" she replied firmly.

At full speed, she drew her gun and shot Oliver. The latter dodged the shot, while Alex took the opportunity to run away. She didn't stop firing everywhere, while DEO officers moved around to intercept her.

As she headed for the exit, a gust of wind threw her far away. Alex fell to the ground and saw Kara gazing at her with a dark look.

"Not so fast, Danvers!" she replied in a voice full of anger.

Horrified, Alex stood up and tried to flee, but Kara grabbed her by the collar of her DEO outfit and sent her flying ten yards away from her. Alex then tried to speak to her sister.

"Kara! Kara, please listen to me…"

"You dare to call me Kara?" shouted the Kryptonian with hatred. "Just Lex, Oliver and Barry have the right to call me that! You, that's Miss Zor-El!"

And she grabbed Alex by the neck and began to strangle her.

"Tell me where Dreamer is or I'll strangle you in seconds!" she ordered, loosening her grip a bit to let her speak.

"Kara… I know you don't know me… but I know you… You and me, we are sisters… You're my sister, Kara, please… you have to believe me…"

Kara giggled, squeezing her hand again on Alex's neck.

"Me your sister?" she exclaimed incredulously. "It's insane! You're crazy, Danvers!"

Alex was running out of air. She struggled to speak.

"Kara … I'm your sister, that's the truth… I don't know what Lex did to you… but you're not his slave… your name is Kara Danvers and you are Supergirl! A hero who saves lives and who doesn't kill… Your favorite film is the Wizard of Oz…"

Oliver rushed to the two women.

"Kara, don't kill her!" he ordered her. "She knows where to find Dreamer! Let's take her to the President!"

Immediately, the Kryptonian released her grip. Alex took the opportunity to catch her breath.

Suddenly, a red lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and swept away the oldest Danvers with, under the amazed looks of Kara and Oliver.

"Where did Danvers go?" exclaimed the stunned archer. "Where's she?"

"A speedster took her!" replied Kara, shocked.

* * *

Alex then found herself outside in a few seconds, in a deserted alley. Still shocked by her attacks, she looked around, wondering how she got here. Then the red lightning stopped in front of her. It was a man in a yellow jumpsuit who landed against a wall covered in graffiti.

Alex recognized the man in horror. He was the Reverse-Flash, Eobard Thawne, wearing the face of Harrison Wells. She looked at him with disgust and horror.

"You?" she exclaimed.

"I missed you?"exclaimed the evil speedster with a sneer. "I just saved your life. You're welcome."

* * *

Later, Alex joined J'onn's detective agency, where she found with relief Nia and James, both unharmed. The editor-in-chief had left LexCo after the departure of Oliver Queen.

Thawne was near them.

"Hey everyone, nice to meet you… (He looked at James with a sneer.) Jimmy Olsen, it's a pleasure… (He looked at Nia with the same look.) Nia Nal, well, Dreamer… nice to meet you too…"

"You know me?" Nia wondered in amazement.

"I come from a far away future," said Thawne, grinning. "I know who you are. (Then, he lives J'onn.) Oh, and, off course, J'onn J'onzz The Martian Manhunter!"

"Alex, who is this guy?" James asked looking at the Reverse-Flash in amazement.

"This is Eobard Thawne, also called the Reverse-Flash," replied Alex coldly.

"I am glad to see that you haven't forgotten me, Agent Danvers!" said Thawne rejoiced.

"That's _Director_ Danvers, Thawne!"added the elder Danvers with a threatening look. "The last time we met, you partnered with the Nazis and tried to tear off my sister's heart, so… How I could have forgotten you?"

Thawne giggled before answering.

"That was a long time ago. And excuse me, but that seems to me that it's a bit compromised at the moment. Given this reality in which we are!"

Alex pulled out her gun and aimed at the head of the speedster.

"Give me a good reason not to shoot you!" she cried.

The Reverse-Flash looked at Alex wearily.

"Director Danvers, you know that I can to run fast like lightning! You can't stop me with your gun! And in case you haven't noticed, I saved your life, because I need you! If I'd wanted to kill you, I would have already done long ago!"

"And what do you want from us?" asked Nia, intrigued.

"First, tell Danvers to put her gun away! I know things you don't know!"

J'onn hastened to bring down Alex's weapon with a condescending tone.

"Alex, we need answers. He can provide it," he replied.

Reluctantly, Alex lowered her gun, but continued to glare at the evil speedster. In an imposing tone, the Martian turned to him.

"You have our attention."

Thawne took a breath and explained:

"After I was able to free myself thanks to the Flash and his team… which is a long story… I left to go home, in my time… then, while running at full speed, I found that my future had exchange. My timeline seemed to go out, for some reason I didn't know. At first I thought it was Allen who had done the stupidity of time travel again, and then I realized it wasn't him. Someone else had traveled back in time. With my intelligence, I was able to go back to this point, when I understood that Flash had been erased from the timeline, and that's how I discovered that your friend Lex Luthor changed reality. I don't know how he did that... But he transformed reality and created this world where he is President and where Allen, Queen and your Supergirl work for him!"

Alex, J'onn, Nia and James looked at each other. So Lex had indeed changed reality. Alex ruminated with rage at the thought of having distorted the world and turned her sister into a killing machine.

"So Lex really changed reality?"exclaimed James stunned.

"This is amazing!" added Nia in shock.

Alex turned to Thawne again, looking threatening.

"How to reverse that? How can we rewrite reality?"

"Danvers, I just told you that I don't know how Luthor distorted this world!"replied the annoyed speedster.

"And on the fact that we still have our memories, do you have an explanation?" asked J'onn in turn.

Thawne shook his head, surprised.

"No, I don't! Normally, you should have been affected by the change of reality, but for some unknown reason, you were spared! Why you? How? I don't know. I saw you near the White House this morning, and when I noticed you were the only ones not to applaud, I understood that you had not been touched by the creation of this reality!"

"Now that we know, we should be able to rewrite our reality!" cried Alex. "We have to do something! This! What surrounds us is not our world! We have to take a stand! I refuse to leave Kara, Oliver and Barry in the grip of Lex!"

"But if we want to change the situation, we need help," insisted J'onn. "Without help, we will be ineffective against Lex and Kara, Oliver and Barry on his side."

"That's why I have a hypothesis," continued Thawne. "If you were not affected by the change of reality, that's possible that on Earth – 1, the friends of Allen and Queen still remember them, like you! I propose that we go to Earth – 1, and that we go bring them here to find a way!"

"And why do you want to help us?" asked James. "What do you have to gain by helping us?"

"As long as this reality continues to exist, I could never go home," Thawne said. "Barry has to be the Flash again if I want to go back to the future. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want as much as you do to fix this reality!"

Alex thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"Admitting that we trust you, how will we get to Earth – 1? We've no extrapolator! Impossible to go to another Earth!"

It was then that Thawne pulled out of his suit a small device. An interdimensional extrapolator.

"How do you think I landed on your Earth? I'm a scientist and I know how to go from Earth to Earth through the Multiverse. (He offered the device to Alex.) Take it."

Alex gently took the extrapolator, then Thawne held out his hand.

"So, are we teaming up, Director Danvers?"

Alex looked at him for a moment, looking thoughtful, shook his hand. Then in a second, she passed him big metal handcuffs on both of him hands. The speedster looked surprised and furious.

"Take that away right away!"

"I don't think so," replied Alex, satisfied. "Did you really think we were gonna to trust you? In your dreams! You will help us, but you will keep these handcuffs whether you like it or not! Because I don't trust you!"

Even though the Reverse-Flash struggled, the handcuffs remained in his hands. He was a prisoner there.

"How did you get this?"

"After the Crisis on Earth – X, I wanted to have something against an evil speedster," Alex explained cheerfully. "With the help of Cisco Ramon, I was able to have these handcuffs that are blocking your speed. You have no powers."

Thawne brooded with rage.

"Cisco…"

Ignoring the speedster's lamentations, Alex turned to the others.

"You are right, J'onn, we need help," she explained. "I'm going to go to Earth – 1, look for friends from the Flash and Green Arrow. We will be many and we can easily save Kara, Barry and Oliver."

"I agree, we need help," replied Nia.

"I hope this device will really take you to Earth – 1," replied J'onn.

"I'm a scientist, Martian," Thawne retorted coldly. "I know how to make things that can transport us to another Earth!"

* * *

**Earth – 1; Central city**

In front of Star Labs, Team Flash had just met with Team Arrow. Sara joined the group, as did Laurel of Earth – 2.

"Okay then, does anyone have any idea where Oliver and Barry may be?" asked the woman of Earth – 2.

"Quite frankly, I've no idea," said Cisco, stunned. "I don't even know where to look."

"How are we going to find them?" exclaimed Felicity, distraught.

"What are we going to do?"added Iris desperately.

"Oliver and Barry are bound to be somewhere," said Diggle.

"If only we had the Waverider… it would be easy to find them," Sara replied helplessly.

Then a vortex emerges out of nowhere. Alex emerged from it and appeared before the two Teams, to their great surprise.

"Who is she?" exclaimed Rene, stunned.

"Alex?" Caitlin wondered.

"Alex, it's a bad time, right now…" intervened Sara. "Barry and Oliver have disappeared."

"In fact, that's why I'm here," replied Alex. (Before everyone's surprise, she continued.) "If you're looking for Barry and Oliver, they're on my Earth. Both of them."

At this news, the two Teams looked amazed.

"What? Barry and Oliver are on Earth – 38?" Caitlin exclaimed in shock.

"How are they?" asked Dinah.

"Where are they?" added Diggle.

Alex took a breath before answering:

"The best would be for you all to come to my Earth, because over there… we need your help. Barry and Oliver are no longer the ones you know. Even my sister Kara is no longer her. You have to see for yourself what they have become. I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. There's a new chapter.  
> Good reading

**Chapter 5**

**Earth – 38; National City**

Lex Luthor stood at his desk, contemplating his exploits, savoring his victory. He had conquered the world and demeaned superheroes.

Then Oliver and Kara entered his office, immediately the President regained his seriousness by addressing his henchmen:

"What's wrong?"

Defeatist, the archer replied:

"The criminal Dreamer has escaped!"

Lex raised his eyebrows, intrigued. He got up from his desk and joined in front of them. He was very stunned.

"What?"

"And apparently she was helped by Alex Danvers," added Kara.

"Alex Danvers?" exclaimed Lex astonished. "And where is she?"

"She's gone," said Oliver. "A speedster removed her. And no, sir, that wasn't Barry, but someone else."

Lex looked dazed while thinking. That was impossible that in the reality he had created, Alex Danvers was the same as before. There had to be an explanation for this.

"Then, find them! And I want to know who this speedster is!"

Kara and Oliver nodded.

"Yes sir."

The President watched them go, while wondering how these events could happen. He had managed to conquer this world. Everyone idolized him. There was no way people could revolt against him, like Supergirl's sister Alex Danvers. She shouldn't even have had her memories.

Lex had to be extra careful. He returned to his desk and opened a drawer, revealing the Book of the Time Trapper. It was thanks to him that he had been able to change everything. All his success had come with this book.

And there was going to be nothing, nor anyone to hinder his path. He dominated everyone, including superheroes. His enemy Superman was gone forever and his cousin obeyed him like a submissive.

He had won.

Nothing would stop it.

* * *

When they got on Earth – 38, the two Teams (Arrow and Flash) thought that the sudden disappearance of Flash and Green Arrow from the time flow was the worst that could happen. They find out they were wrong, and understood what Alex meant when she warned them that they were going to be shocked.

First, they discovered the horrible statues of Kara, Oliver, Barry and Lex with the inscription below: **"OBEY OR DIE"**.

Then Alex, J'onn, Nia and James told them what they already knew. Kara, Barry and Oliver were not heroes on this Earth, but bloodthirsty tyrants who cut down mercilessly and without remorse all those who dared to disobey their new Law. Iris and Felicity had uttered cries of horror, unable to accept to see their spouses becoming monsters.

And from J'onn J'onzz's detective agency, where everyone had found refuge, they showed them on big screens, the three heroes dressed in their dark outfits with the big L on their torsos.

" _Our world is rid of all crimes whatever,"_ said Oliver's image. " _From now on, we no longer have to worry about these unending trials, an ineffective judicial system… All criminals are executed. With Luthor Law, obey or die. We will make them understand their errors of judgment, even if they have to give their lives for that."_

"My God…" cried Felicity, distraught. "It can't be! That's not Oliver!"

"That's very not Oliver!" added Rene, dumbfounded.

Diggle was unable to say a word, the image of an Oliver Queen pretending to be a tyrant made him pale with dread and horror.

Even Sara was completely livid when she saw Oliver giving his speech.

"Ollie?!"

Then, it was Barry who filled the image, the smiling glance, but which did not correspond to the true Barry Allen.

" _Killing the bad guys is our specialty. Criminals, terrorists, all these idiotic fanatics… If they dare to disobey our new Law, they will suffer the consequences. With Kara and Oliver, we are hunted down them and defeated all of them. Me, the fastest man alive, look how…_ (He vibrated his hand in super-speed.) _One hand in the heart and it's done! The bad guys had_ _better behave themselves_ _!"_

"My God…" exclaimed Iris, horrified and incredulous. "That's not Barry!"

"No way!" added Cisco, livid complexion.

"How the hell did that happen?" cried Ralph incredulously.

Caitlin was speechless and stunned with horror. Laurel of Earth – 2 was speechless for a moment, then spoke:

"I didn't… expect that!"

"Neither do I," added Sara stunned. "How did that happen?"

Alex gave them all a sympathetic look:

"I know how you feel. We reacted exactly like you when we saw them the first time. Even I find it hard to understand how my sister could have become such a psychopath. Just like Barry and Oliver."

"And again, you've not seen them kill people!" hastened to add Nia.

Iris and Felicity jumped in horror, and Diggle and Dinah's eyes widened in amazement.

"So…? They… they kill?" cried Diggle panicked.

"Oh yes, Oliver, Barry and Kara execute those who disobey the new Law," J'onn explained compassionate eyes. "And completely in plain sight."

"What?" cried Felicity. "Do they kill criminals like that? In plain sight? How do people react?"

"They cheer them on," James said. "For them, watching these three kill people is like watching a soccer game."

The two Teams looked horrified and stunned. There was a long silence…

"I think I'm going to throw up," stammered Ralph.

Nia gave her a sympathetic look.

"This whole story makes me sick," Iris said. "I can't believe my husband has become… that…"

"That's exactly what I said to myself when I saw them the first time," replied Alex.

Sara looked horrified, then tried to remain calm while thinking about a rational explanation.

"So… Barry, Oliver and Kara too… were erased from timeline… then, they live on the same Earth and became the conquerors of this world… Who could have done that?"

"We have a theory," replied J'onn. (He displayed Lex's face on a screen.) "Our new President Lex Luthor."

"Just yesterday, he was a psychopath who wanted to harm our country," added Alex. "Today he has become President, and everyone loves him. Even Kara, Barry and Oliver worship him."

Cisco gradually regained consciousness.

"Who is this Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, very good question," added Sara. "Who is Lex Luthor?"

Alex then told them about Lex Luthor. That he was an industrialist, an inventor and a billionaire scientist, as well as one of the most intelligent people in the world. His malicious acts against Superman who had led him to prison, up to his Machiavellian plan to divide the country and annihilate Supergirl. Lex was a dangerous psychopath, manipulator, possessive, possessing an indomitable will.

"So Lex Luthor was once a very bad guy, and now he's the President of the United States of America?" Diggle exclaimed. "And Oliver, Barry and Kara are totally submissive to him?"

"Exactly," replied J'onn.

"How could a nut like this guy become President overnight?" said Rene, stunned.

"We think Lex found a way to change reality and created this world," said Alex.

"How could he have changed reality?" Caitlin wondered.

"Yeah, how?" added Sara. "There was the Spear of Destiny, but I destroyed it."

"Just like the Monitor's Book of Destiny," added Cisco. "Destroyed too."

"Wait, how can you be sure it's Barry and Oliver?" Iris asked. "What if they were the Barry and Oliver of this Earth?"

"We never had a Barry Allen or an Oliver Queen on our Earth," objected the Martian.

"It makes no sense," Iris insisted. "That Lex attacks Kara, I can understand, but why would he be going after Barry and Oliver? They're not on this Earth, and therefore Lex cannot have knowledge of them. Why would he go after them?"

"And what makes you think that this is a change of reality?" asked Felicity.

"This world has never been like this," replied Nia. "Just yesterday, we fought against the machinations of Lex, and today, he has all power and control Kara, Barry and Oliver."

"If reality has changed, how is it that we always have our memories?" intervened Ralph.

"We have no explanation for that," replied J'onn.

"Anyway, this world isn't ours!" replied Alex. "And if we want to undo what Lex has done, we have to work together."

"And what brought you to Earth – 1?"said Cisco. "Why do you think Lex changed reality?"

Alex seemed to hesitate to answer, then Nia spoke:

"He's a guy from the future who tells us that Lex changed reality, but he doesn't know how he did it."

"And who is this guy from the future?" asked Laurel of Earth – 2.

"I better show him to you," replied Alex, sighing.

She led them to an isolated room in the agency where Thawne was sitting on a bench with the anti-metas handcuffs on him. The two Teams saw the evil speedster, and all of them had a heartache, in particular Iris West-Allen, who had not forgotten the implication of the Reverse Flash in the disappearance of her daughter Nora.

"What a surprise!" Thawne exclaimed delighted at the sight of all. "The Team Flash and Team Arrow gathered in the same room! There's something you don't see every day. (He turned to Team Flash.) We saw each other not long ago! Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph! (And turned to Sara.) Miss Lance, good to see you again!"

Sara glared at him without saying a word.

"I imagine that if you are here, that's because you and your friends Legends still messed the time! It's your thing, by the way… That could explain this new reality!"

Young Lance contented herself with a slight growl hostile to the evil speedster.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Iris carried off, annoyed.

Alex gave her a sorry look.

"He's there because he also wants to change this reality. But I don't trust him, that's why I put these handcuffs on him!"

"We don't need his help!" shouted Iris, still furious.

"Iris, always a pleasure to see you," said Thawne wanting to be gallant.

But the furious young woman walked up to him, punching him hard in the face.

"For Nora!" she spat at him.

Thawne rubbed his face with his handcuffed hands and then spoke in a calm voice:

"I'm very sorry for your daughter…"

"I don't care!"

"I understand that you are all furious to see me…" explained the Reverse Flash.

"Furious is an understatement!" Caitlin retorted, angers eyes.

"Nevertheless, this time, I'm really on your side," said Thawne, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I want to change this reality as much as you do. As long as this world created by Lex Luthor continues to exist, I will be stuck here. You and I have so much to gain by collaborating together. Let's work together, just like old times!"

"You're delusional if you imagine that we are going to work together nicely!" retorted Cisco.

"Ah, my dear Cisco, still as smart," replied Thawne, smiling. "Besides, I congratulate you on these handcuffs. Very nice!"

"I have to serve something!" he grumbled.

"Guys," intervened Dinah, "The point is that we find a way to change this crazy world!"

"We'd have to figure out already how Lex managed to enslave Oliver, Barry and Kara," Diggle explained.

"I agree," J'onn agreed.

It was then that James came to them, alarmed.

'You should watch this! Nia and Alex go to the news!"

They returned to see the giant screen displaying Lex Luthor from his Oval Room.

" _Citizens of National City, I regret to inform you that a terrorist is marching on our streets at the moment. A terrorist named Dreamer, but whose real identity is Nia Nal…"_

"A terrorist, seriously?" exclaimed Nia, panicking.

" _But rest assured that we will do everything to stop this threat. I'm going to turn it over to Mr. Queen."_

Then Oliver's face fills the screen, his eyes dark.

"Oliver?"cried Felicity, still shocked to see what had become of her husband.

" _Thank you, Mr. President,"_ said the archer before addressing the camera. " _Terrorist Nia Nal has accomplice Alex Danvers, formerly director of DEO. We have deployed our robots from LexCorp to protect you. Report any suspicious activity to them. A curfew will be implemented this evening. With the help of Mr. Allen and that of Miss Zor-El, we will track down these fugitives, we will find them, and anyone who comes to their aid will be killed without exception!_

Then it was the faces of Barry and Kara.

" _Dreamer is able to influence you with his beautiful speeches of superhero,"_ said the speedster with a somber look.

" _But we are the heroes, not her,_ " Kara replied with the same look. " _This is Luthor Law, obey or die! We will find these terrorists and make them understand that they are not above the law, and as for the people who help them… they will be entitled to the same punishment…"_

The screen went blank, leaving everyone speechless with horror.

"That's unimaginable!" said Nia. "Before I was a criminal, now I'm a terrorist."

"If they kill all those who disobey the Law," added stunned Diggle. "Being a criminal or a terrorist is the same thing."

"That became Nazi Germany!" cried Dinah.

"Earth – X is nothing at all aside," added Sara, amazed.

"If we want to reverse all of this, we have to find out how Lex could have changed all that!" said Caitlin.

It was then that Nia's eyelids closed suddenly, and the young woman fell to the ground.

Nia stood up, knowing that she was in her dream world. She analyzed every detail of her vision. She was still at J'onn's detective agency. When she saw three figures who kept moving.

Upon closer inspection, Nia discovered that it was Kara, Barry and Oliver. But they weren't Lex's three bullies. No, the Kara she saw wore her Supergirl suit, while Barry wore his red suit, and Oliver an archer outfit in green.

All three kept moving in all directions. Nia wondered if they were running or dancing. Curious and intrigued, she approached the three heroes. She saw that the three of them seemed desperate. When her eyes met Kara's, it was to see fear. Supergirl breathed with difficulty then she spoke in a voice that Nia didn't recognize because she had never seen her so frightened.

" _Nia, please help us! You must help us!_ _ **HELP US, NIA!**_ _"_

Nia watched without knowing what to do. Then Barry and Oliver had also turned to her, not without stopping to move in all directions.

" _Nia, help us! Get us out of there!"_ yelled Barry in the same tone as Kara.

Even Oliver was frightened and begged the young woman.

" _Nia, you have to help us! Get us out of there!"_

"What do I get you out of?" exclaimed the young woman, not understanding their troubles.

Then a sour voice echoed throughout the room:

" _DUMMIES! DUMMMIIIIIIESSS! DUMMMIIIIIIESSS!"_

Raising her head, Nia then understood that Kara, Barry and Oliver were neither dancing nor running. In fact, they were pulled by strings coming out of their bodies (arms, legs, torsos, and head). Threads from a splint cross held by a giant Lex Luthor. The three heroes were like puppets that were pulled with strings.

Horrified and stunned, Nia watched Lex become giant, pulling the strings, making Kara, Barry and Oliver move in all directions, leading them into a crazy dance. Lex was like a child playing with puppets and humming with a grin:

" _DUMMMIIIIIIESSS! DUMMMIIIIIIESSS! DUMMMIIIIIIESSS! DUMMMIIIIIIESSS!"_

And Kara, Barry and Oliver resumed their crazy dances while continuing to scream at the young woman:

" _Nia, help us! Get us out of there! We need help!"_ screamed the frightened and desperate Kryptonian.

" _Nia, please, help us!"_ cried Barry, eyes filled with fear.

" _Help us, Nia! Get us out of there! Set us free!"_ shouted Oliver, terrified too.

Horrified and dumbfounded, Nia watched the giant Lex Luthor pull the strings, levitating the three heroes in all directions with a horrible grin, while still humming: "Dummies!"

Finally, Nia opened her eyes. She had come back to reality, and discovered that almost everyone was watching her with concern.

"Nia, are you okay?" asked J'onn, worried.

"I just had a vision!" exclaimed the young woman, panicked. "I saw Kara, Barry and Oliver! Not those of this world! The real Kara, Barry and Oliver! The ones we know!"

And she told them all about her vision in detail. The three heroes held by strings like puppets with a giant Lex Luthor.

"Seriously, were they like puppets?" exclaimed Felicity, shocked.

"Yes, exactly, they begged me to help them!" continued Nia.

"The Flash become a puppet!" cried Thawne, amused. "I would give a lot to see that!"

"Shut up!" Cisco said furiously.

Even Alex, J'onn and James were stunned.

"It's a beginning!" said the Martian.

"What? That she had a nightmare?" replied Rene.

"That wasn't a nightmare, but a vision. Nia has the gift of seeing the future. We just have to know how to interpret what she sees."

"Does that mean that Oliver, Barry and Kara would be controlled by Lex Luthor?" suggested Sara.

"This makes sense," said Alex, shaking her head. "They devote him to unfailing devotion. They even worship. Yesterday, Kara faced Lex. Something must have happened during or after their fight!"

"What is needed is to understand how Lex went about taking them!" intervened Ralph.

"I could try to have a vibe, hoping that my powers have not already disappeared," replied Cisco.

Then Nia walked over to him.

"Maybe I can help for that! I can surely combine my visions with your vibes."

Cisco nodded.

"If that can enlighten us!"

The two of them held hands, then a vision carried them both away.

First, they saw Lex Luthor in front of a pod that had landed on Earth. There he met a young adolescent girl who seemed disoriented and confused. Nia recognized Kara when she was young.

" _Hey Kara Zor-El, my name is Lex Luthor, and I know who you are and where you come from. Your planet Krypton no longer exists. And you are the one and only survivor. Your cousin's pod…_ (He pretended to be upset.) _I regret to tell you that it was destroyed in space. I am really sorry."_

Little Kara started to cry.

" _Mother! Father! Krypton! Kal… I failed…"_

" _But that's not the end for you. You can trust me, Kara Zor-El! I'm a scientist and a man of my word. If you join me, I can offer you a better life. You will honor the memory of your fellow men and you will be an idol and a symbol of hope for all the others. I would make you a hero."_

Lex held out his hand with a friendly smile, then the young Kara smiled back and followed him.

Then came another vision, where it was dark. A house surrounded by several police patrols. A handcuffed man was taken to a patrol car and a young boy screamed in desperation. Cisco recognized the 11-year-old young Barry Allen ***** there. Then, among the police, Lex's figure stood out. The machiavellian man had approached him with a compassionate look.

" _I am really sorry for your parents, young Barry Allen,"_ he said with a false expression of sadness.

" _Who… who are you?"_ said young Barry, looking at Lex, tears in his eyes.

" _Your future, Barry. I'm here to take you to a better place. Better times. There's nothing left for you here. Your mom is dead, and your dad is going to be in jail for a very long time. Come with me, and you will find out your true destiny, Barry Allen."_

He held out his hand to her, with the same look he had given Kara. Then Barry shook his hand, and the two of them left far from his old house.

Next, Lex appeared on an island surrounded by vegetation, in front of an Oliver Queen whose clothes were in tatters. Obviously, he had just escaped a shipwreck. Then Lex gave him the same speech to Barry, that he was going to bring him a better destiny, a real meaning in his life.

" _With our help, you will serve a greater cause, Oliver Queen."_

" _Our help?"_ said Oliver, confused and disoriented. " _Who else is there?"_

" _Patience, Oliver, patience. You understand that there is nothing left for you in your precious city. You died in their world. I want to offer you a future. A better future than the one your father wants to imbue you. An endless crusade. With me, you will know who you really are."_

And he held out his hand, which Oliver immediately accepted.

Cisco was barely able to take the hit. He had a big headache, and his nose started to bleed, while Nia regained consciousness.

"That's indeed Lex who went back in time and interfered in the lives of Kara, Barry and Oliver!" she cried, stunned.

They told the others about the vibes they had just seen, neglecting nothing.

"So Lex grabbed them at a time in their lives when they were vulnerable," replied J'onn.

"He captured them in their past and shaped them in his image," Sara concludes. "And that explains Nia's vision. Oliver, Barry and Kara have become puppets. Lex has reduced them to slaves, totally subject to him!"

A total expression of stupor and horror passed through each member of the three Teams.

"Kara!" exclaimed Alex, shocked.

"My God!" added Iris, distraught.

"That's just terrible!" cried Felicity, eyes wide with amazement.

"This guy is really nut!" exclaimed Rene dumbfounded.

"But we don't know how he could go back in time and create this world!" replied Cisco.

"Or even how we were able to keep our memories," added Ralph.

"Or that I was kicked out of the Waverider," Sara continued thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter, the point is to get them back and stop Lex," Iris said.

"I agree," J'onn agreed. "Now that we are sure that's them, I can give them back their memories. Their memories of the old reality for them."

"That would require attracting all three," replied Alex. "Set a trap for them!"

"And without Lex noticing," added Caitlin.

"So we have to create a trap to attract Oliver, Barry and Kara," Diggle said.

"Which means we're going to have to face all three of them," Rene explained. "Maybe we can neutralize Oliver, but for Flash and Supergirl, it's going to be hard!"

"I can handle Kara," assured J'onn.

"What about Barry?" Diggle asked.

It was then that Thawne spoke.

"If I might interject, if you have to fight the Flash, you might want my help! What could be better than a speedster to handle a speedster!"

Iris glared at him.

"Thank you, but we will do without your help! We don't need you!"

Annoyed, the Reverse-Flash replied:

"Look, I get it, you don't trust me, that's justified! But I also want Barry to become the Flash again and make this reality gone!"

"Do you want to help us?" Cisco replied dryly. "Stay here, it's better for us! As you just said, we don't trust you!"

Thawne gave him an amused look.

"Do you want to fight the Flash on your own? Good luck!"

Alex turned to him with a dark look.

"I did a good job of handcuffing you, Thawne!"

"Don't be so arrogant, Director Danvers!" retorted the annoyed Reverse-Flash.

While the Team Flash meets.

"I know how to handle Barry!" replied Iris.

"We are missing more than a diversion to lure all three into a trap!" Dinah explained.

"Let them attract them, but not Lex," added James.

"I can help you with that!" Felicity intervened. "You say they track down criminals or terrorists… — well, the two are the same or even in this crazy world — to kill them? So, pretend to be terrorists and strike a blow against the President!"

"That will change us to be considered criminals," replied Rene. "Now we're terrorists."

* * *

Night had just fallen in National City. In the apartment they shared, Kara, Oliver and Barry returned, the three empty-handed of their hunt.

"I flew over the whole city, scanned all the buildings, nothing about Dreamer or Danvers," replied Kara.

"I ran at full speed, nothing either," said Barry. "Nothing on Dreamer, Danvers or the speedster!"

"The President wants updates quickly," said Oliver nervous. "We can't tell him we haven't found anything!"

"Oliver, we're going to find them," Kara assured him. "We will spend the night there if necessary, but we will be able to find them."

"And when we find them, we'll kill them," added Barry.

"In the meantime, we're on a dead end!" replied the archer with displeasure.

"They may have joined a group of extremists who hate us," suggested the Kryptonian. "I'm going to go look on the Internet. Maybe some forums could tell us."

Immediately, she joined a computer on a table.

Suddenly, Barry saw the young woman he had seen in a vision. A woman he could clearly see wearing a black mask and a suit similar to that of a supersonic. And the young woman cried out to him: "Dad!" "Dad!"

Barry looked stunned and shocked. He regained his senses.

"Nora?"

The archer turned to him, concerned about his condition.

"Barry, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Oliver, but there's something… that's been wrong since today. As if we don't live in the real world. As if things should be different… and I see this girl who seems familiar to me… I think her name is Nora like my mother…"

"How do you know?"

"An intuition."

Oliver put his two hands on Barry's shoulders, giving him a serene look.

"Barry, this isn't the time to daydream or think about existential things. We've a mission. The President is counting on us to restore order, justice and security. We have to find Dreamer, Danvers and the speedster. So are you with us?"

The young speedster recovered and looked at his "brother" archer with determination.

"I'm with you guys! I want to protect this country!"

"Better," replied Oliver, nodding with satisfaction.

"Boys, I just found something," Kara exclaimed in front of a computer screen. "You should come see this!"

The two men immediately joined the Kryptonian.

"What is that?" said the archer.

"I just came across a message from Children of Liberty. That's just been posted, and that's addressed to the three of us."

"Children of Liberty?" exclaimed Barry. "Yet we killed Lockwood!"

"What is the message?" asked Oliver.

Kara then went on:

"They say they just put a bomb under the Oval Room. They're going to blow up the whole White House, if we don't give the three of us back. They have access to our surveillance cameras. If they see us entering the White House, they will blow it up. And if we inform the President that there is a bomb, they will detonate it too."

Barry looked horrified, while Oliver thought.

"They send us coordinates, it's outside the city," Kara continued. "If the three of us don't come, they'll blow the bomb under the Oval Room. And they want us to come alone."

"Do you think that's true?" exclaimed Barry. "How could they have planted a bomb in the White House with all the security measures?"

"They probably have accomplices infiltrated into our ranks," suggested Oliver. "We know that Lockwood could be persuasive. Whether this bomb is real or fake, we mustn't overlook this!"

"Boys, what are we going to do?" asked the Kryptonian, worried.

"I can run into the White House in super speed…" suggested Barry.

"No, too risky!" objected the archer. "If they have access to surveillance cameras, they will see your flashes appear. We cannot take such a risk!"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Kara.

"Let's go to their meeting point," said the archer. "We three can defeat them. They are just people who are unhappy with the Law. That will be a real pleasure to kill them. We keep one for us who tells us how to neutralize the bomb, and then… we'll kill him too."

"So good, Oliver, I love your plan!" exclaimed the Kryptonian, delighted.

"Then, suit up!"

"Yes, bro!" replied Barry, delighted.

* * *

At the J'onn's home, Felicity was at a computer. She was using it, and finally, she turned to the others.

"Well, this is it, we're now Children of Liberty who have just laid a bomb at the White House. Except that there is no real bomb."

"It's a good diversion," said Diggle.

"The point is that they take the bait without Lex knowing about it," Alex explained.

"We must now prepare to receive them," said J'onn.

"We will have to fight against Oliver who is an incredible archer, and a speedster and a totally invincible Supergirl," exclaimed Black Siren.

"We have no choice, we must," said Iris.

"If we want to undo what Lex has done, we need Oliver, Barry and Kara," Sara explained. "As long as they remain the President's puppets, we cannot do anything against him."

"We will save them and this reality!" said Nia.

"It's time to cut the strings on the puppets," said young Lance in a decisive tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RIP Logan Williams (the one who played Barry Allen 11 years old) who died last April.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> In the next chapter, the three Teams together will confront Oliver, Kara and Barry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. There's a new chapter.
> 
> Good reading

**Chapter 6**

**Earth – 38; National City**

At the detective agency, Thawne was still seated on his bench, handcuffed, under the care of Ralph Dibny, Dinah Drake and James Olsen.

The Reverse-Flash grumbled.

"So they went to fight Flash, Arrow and Supergirl! Arrogant and stupid!"

"You don't know what they're capable of, Thawne!" replied Ralph with balance.

"They'll come back with the real heroes," added Dinah.

"And then we can undo what Lex has done," James concludes.

The evil speedster giggled.

"And why you three are here? Oh yeah, because you've no powers! The funny thing is that Iris, Miss Smoak, Diggle, Ramirez and Danvers are gone, while they too have no powers! I would like to see them try to fight a Kryptonian and a speedster."

Dinah approached him, glaring at him.

"We also stayed to watch you. None of us trust you, Thawne, so continue to complain, and I'll carve you a new one!"

But Thawne did not allow himself to be impressed and kept his haughty air.

"You think you're scaring me, Miss Drake? I'm not afraid of any of you!"

"You might be surprised," replied James, glaring at him.

"Well, cross your fingers so that your friends can master Allen, Queen and the Kryptonian! We will have lots of fun! If they fail, and this reality remains as that is, we are all screwed up!"

"All the more reason to have Oliver, Barry and Kara," replied Dinah, uncompromising.

"Provided they manage to recover them!"

"They will succeed," James said confidently.

* * *

Very late at night, Kara landed in front of a junkyard, Barry appeared in super-speed right next to her, while Oliver arrived by motorbike near them. He joined them, contemplating the surroundings.

"Is this the meeting point?" asked Barry.

"These are the coordinates they gave on the Internet," Kara explained.

"Completely out of town," added Oliver, ready to draw his bow at the first opportunity. "They don't want to attract the attention of others, or that of the President."

"Why?" wondered the speedster.

"That's what we're going to find out… Kara, do you see something with your eyes?"

The kryptonian looked around, using her x-ray visions, and saw a lot of movement.

"Yes, we're not alone, boys. I see many people who wear the masks of the Children of Liberty. They run around, like they know I can see them."

"Why attract us, and not the President?" asked Barry again.

"We'll find out," replied Oliver, drawing his bow.

It was then that a shock wave destabilized them and all three fell to the ground. Barry got up in super-speed and saw Dreamer waving a lasso above his head.

"That's Dreamer!"

But before he could act, a Child of Liberty came to stand right in front of him. He removed his mask, revealing the face of Laurel, who immediately uttered her shrill cry that twisted the ears of the three minions of Lex.

Kara and Oliver tried to get up, while trying to bear the hellish cries of the woman from Earth – 2.

The kryptonian launched her super-breath projecting a gust of wind projecting the meta-human in the distance.

Oliver immediately aimed his bow and aimed an arrow at Dreamer.

"Nia Nal, you have failed this city!"

He shot an arrow that just crossed her. The superhero in blue suddenly disappeared.

"Astral projection!" cried Kara, her senses alert. "Oliver, Barry, they surround us!"

"Whatever, they can't defeat the three of us at the same time," said the archer.

"They have a meta-human that can make us deaf!" Barry pointed out, joining them.

Oliver then began to speak in an imposing voice.

"Children of Liberty, whoever you are, it's a mistake to believe that we can be defeated! Lockwood is dead! If you attack us, you will end up like him! I offer you one last chance. Obey or die! Submit to Luthor Law or die!"

"Did you hear him?" cried Kara, raising her voice full of threat. "You cannot defeat us!"

"Obey or die!" added Barry in a loud voice. "Choose! Surrender, you have no chance of defeating us!"

Dreamer stood right in front of them, her eyes threatening.

"We aren't going to defeat you," she retorted. "But bring you back to reason! Free yourself from Lex Luthor!"

She drew her energetic lasso and waved it in the air. She grabs Kara, wrapping her around the body, while Oliver shoots an arrow at the bluish superhero. But she repelled the arrow with a dreamlike energy shield.

Then a Child of Liberty flew through the air and landed before them. It turned out to be J'onn J'onzz.

Kara rushed towards him at top speed, then the two fought in the skies, above the carcasses of the cars.

Barry raced in super-speed to neutralize all the Children of Liberty. But one of them spouted ice on the ground. When the speedster landed on it, he lost his balance and went mad. He slid in super-speed and fell to the ground.

Another Child of Liberty removed his mask, revealing Cisco's face, and projected energy projections onto Barry immobilizing him on the ground. While Killer Frost had her feet frozen.

Oliver was fighting three Children of Liberty. They dodged his arrows, and confronted him with bare hands. Oliver managed to push away two, while the other took off his mask, revealing Sara Lance's face.

"Oliver! Come to your senses! This… this isn't you!"

Shocked and stunned, the archer looked at the young woman, eyes wide with surprise.

"Sara? No! (He shook his head, as if he didn't want to believe what he saw.) No, no. It can't be! You died when the Gambit sank!"

"I survived," replied the young woman in a loud voice. "Remember! I survived just like you. We were together on Lian Yu. You know that, you must remember!"

But Oliver continued to shake his head categorically.

"No, no, no, you can't be Sara! She's been dead for a long time! Like you, by the way!"

Immediately, he rushed to attack her. Sara knew how to dodge her blows and used her stick to control the archer. The two fought, wanting to have the advantage over one and the other.

The other two Children of Liberty removed their masks, revealing Diggle and Rene. Both marched towards the two adversaries.

"Oliver!"exclaimed the black man. "Oliver, it's us!"

"Oliver, we're your friends!" exclaimed Rene, distraught.

The archer eventually pushed Sara away and looked at the two men in confusion.

"I don't know who you are! You are Children of Liberty! Terrorists! If you don't comply with the Law, then you will die!"

"Oliver, you have to listen to us!" John Diggle insisted vehemently. "It's me, John! We are like brothers, you and me! You're not a Luthor stooge! You're a hero, you're Green Arrow!"

"And me, it's Rene, Wild Dog!" said the other sidekick of the archer. "What you are doing is very bad! All this isn't you!"

"I am a real hero! You are just terrorists!" spat the archer angrily.

He wanted to attack them, but Sara managed to push him away with her stick.

"The Oliver I know knows how to fight better than that!"she replied. "You don't belong to this Earth! I don't know what Luthor told you to bamboozle you, but you have to listen to us! Killing all these people doesn't make you a hero, Oliver! That's not you! You have a life on Earth – 1, with us… John, Rene, Curtis, Dinah and Felicity…"

But Oliver continued to attack them fiercely. He fought Sara, Diggle and Rene at the same time.

Kara and J'onn clashed in the dark sky above the broken car. The Kryptonian wanted to use her heat vision, but the Martian dodged her attack. Kara clashed with her fists, wanting to take down her opponent. But J'onn grabbed her hands, and blocked her.

"Kara, come to your senses! You are not a Lex lackey! You are Supergirl, a hero who fights for justice!"

"I fight for justice, unlike you, Martian!" spat the Kryptonian angrily at him.

J'onn dived with her to the ground, rushing like a missile at a row of carcasses of rusted cars. The two crashed, then several sheets fell on them both.

Kara pulled herself out of the carcasses of vehicles, and stood up in rage.

"If you don't obey, then you will die! We'll kill all of you!" she yelled.

Then Dreamer launched her lasso which wrapped around her. She used her super strength to master Kara, who did everything to free herself.

A Child of Liberty approached her, removing her mask, revealing the face of Alex Danvers.

"Kara! Kara!"

The Kryptonian glared at her.

"Danvers! Traitor! The President will decide your fate!"

"Kara, I'm your sister! You are not a slave to Lex! You are Supergirl! Lex transformed our reality and he also transformed you! He made you what you are not!"

"Lex made me a real hero!" yelled the Kryptonian who did everything to free herself from Dreamer's lasso. "He saved me! He gave meaning to my life! He's our President! Our father!"

"Do you really think he treats you like his daughter?" exclaimed Dreamer. "You're just a puppet for him! He's manipulating you, Barry and Oliver! He just uses the three of you for his own interests!"

"Kara, remember who you are!" Alex insisted, running towards her. "You are Kara Danvers! My favorite person! You are my sister!"

Kara just screamed in rage.

"Oliver and Barry are my brothers! You Danvers are nothing to me but a terrorist like Dreamer!"

And she screamed, throwing her heat vision in all directions just missing the two women. Dreamer was trying somehow not to let go of her grip on her lasso.

Oliver was still attacking Sara, Diggle and Rene. He dodged their blows, while trying to hit the two men.

"Oliver!"John insisted in despair. "Oliver! Luthor turned you into a monster! The Oliver I know is not a tyrant!"

"I only do justice and security in this world, and I do it with Barry and Kara!" exclaimed the archer still angrily.

"That's what Lex wants you to believe!"added Sara, trying to hit the archer with her staff.

"But it's not true, and you know that," added Rene. "The Oliver I know is not as naive as you!"

"I'm not the Oliver you know!"

"Yeah, sure!" said young Lance, tripping over Oliver.

The archer fell to the ground. Sara brandished her spear to get the upper hand, but the archer snatched her weapon from her hand and planted it on the ground. He jumped up and rushed to attack Diggle and Rene with his bare hands.

"You are enemies of the state!"

"And you, a real bad guy!"launched Rene, dodging a shot from the archer. "I hate Lex Luthor!"

"Oliver! We are your friends!" exclaimed John Diggle. "We are Team Arrow. You are Green Arrow, not a Luthor puppet!"

"Lex saved me from Lian Yu and from a life that would have brought me only suffering!" retorted the archer, hitting Diggle in the stomach.

"Lex made you a puppet!" retorted the latter, blowing. "A dummy without soul, without free will! As he did with Kara and Barry! Before, all three of you were heroes… Now, you've become puppets subjected to an asshole President!"

Barry, meanwhile, did everything to escape his attackers, but Cisco had made him put on his anti-meta handcuffs, preventing him from using his speed.

"Whoever you are, you will never be able to defeat us, me, Oliver and Kara! You are all going to die, Children of Liberty!"

"Barry, we aren't Children of Liberty!" cried Cisco panicked. "We're your friends! We are Team Flash!"

Killer Frost resumed Caitlin's appearance and spoke to him gently.

"We are not your enemies, Barry. You must listen to us! Lex Luthor stole your life, as he did with Oliver and Kara! He turned you into a puppet! Remember who you are!"

Barry moved in all directions to free himself from his shackles, but without success.

"I don't know you! I remember the death of my mom when I was child, and my dad thrown in jail for a murder he never committed! Everyone rejected me! Everyone except Lex! He saved me and made sense of my life!"

"Barry, this guy is crazy!" cried Cisco again, desperate. "He uses you to achieve his ends! He turned you into a killing machine! You are my friend, and the Barry I know is not a murderer!"

The dark speedster shot him a look.

"You're not my friend! Oliver is my brother, Kara is my sister! You two are nothing to me! Except for the terrorists!"

Caitlin sighed helplessly.

"If you don't listen to us, maybe she, you will listen to her!"

At these words, she moved away, then Iris, throwing her mask of Child of Liberty, approached Barry gently. The latter looked at the woman with curiosity, this time. There was no more rage or hatred.

"Who are you?"he cried, frowning.

"Barry, it's me, Iris, I'm your wife!"explained the young woman, moved. "After your mom died, my dad took you in. You have lived with us for a very long time! You are my soul mate, Barry! We got married, you and me!"

The speedster looked stunned as the young woman said.

"I'm… I'm married...?" he wondered. "Since this morning, I have the feeling that something is wrong. As if an intuition told me to be wary of everything around me… and this Nora girl that I keep seeing…"

Iris looked shocked at the mention of her future daughter.

"Have you seen our daughter? Our future Nora?"

By that time, Barry was distraught and on the verge of tears.

"So… we have a daughter, you and me… I wish I could remember her… But why do I only see Lex, Oliver and Kara?"

"Because Lex transformed reality and transformed you too!" Iris explained to him, tears in her eyes. "This man is a crazy manipulator who stole your life! Be better than this madman, Barry!"

The young speedster seemed lost in thought.

"I wish I could remember Nora! Why isn't she here?"

Iris, tears in her eyes, replied with emotion:

"She was gone from timeline. She chose to disappear so as not to become a monster filled with anger and hatred. Exactly what Lex did to you…"

Barry appeared shocked at this revelation.

"No, Nora… Nora… Where's my daughter?"

Iris came to take her husband in her arms, and hugged him.

Kara struggled to get rid of Dreamer's lasso, and began to move in all directions, freeing herself from the energy cord of the superhero.

Kara narrowed her eyes, then groaned and stood up, turning quickly. Dreamer didn't have time to react as the Kryptonian clapped her hands in the blink of an eye.

The shock wave released sent Alex and the new National City hero screaming as they were thrown into the car carcasses. Kara watched with satisfaction Dreamer collapse, descend the piles of sheets of cars to land with a crash on the ground. Kara watched her struggle and try to get up, and she rushed towards her, lifting her the rest of the way, then punched her in the abdomen.

Dreamer was pushed away. Alex tried to catch her breath and saw his sister walking towards her with an angry look. Then came Black Siren who squealed at Kara. Immediately, the Kryptonian put her hands on her ears, but the cry of the meta-human prevented her from advancing. She collapsed on the ground, completely groggy.

Satisfied, Black Siren smiled when she saw her on the ground.

"And I thought it would be hard!"

Oliver had managed to throw his two opponents to the ground. Sara crawled to grab her spear, but the archer snatched it from her hand, hitting it with her foot.

"I must admit that you fought well! I'm impressed! But it ends tonight! Ben Lockwood is dead and you are going to join him, Children of Liberty!"

"Oliver, no!" exclaimed a female voice.

The archer looked up and saw Felicity drop a Child of Liberty mask and join him quickly. She was determined.

"I won't let you kill other people!" she exclaimed determined, advancing fearlessly towards the archer.

Oliver looked at the blonde woman with disdain.

"Do you really want to die?"

"I would rather die than see my husband murder people!" she shouted between her teeth. "The Oliver I know is not a psychopath who murders people in cold blood!"

"You all talk to me as if you know me…" called out the archer, half amused, half annoyed. "But to me, you're just strangers. I don't know any of you!"

"In this reality, you don't know me, Oliver! But I know you… And you are my husband until death do us part…"

With a sneer, Oliver aimed his right bow at Felicity.

"It's time to break then… Since I don't know you…"

"Not yet," said a hoarse voice from behind him.

Oliver turned to see J'onn J'onzz, eyes of bright red watching him with a neutral look.

"But you will!" he added, placing his hand on the archer's forehead.

Oliver immediately dropped his bow and was bombarded with memories. Memories of his hellish years on Lian Yu, before returning to his city in the guise of Arrow. His crusade against the people on his list. " _You have failed this city!_ Then, become the protector of Star City in the guise of Green Arrow. He remembered his meeting with John Diggle, that of Felicity, his marriage to her… the death of Tommy, his mother, Laurel, Quentin Lance, his stay at Slabside Maximun Security Prison… then all his fights with Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghûl, Damian Dhark, Prometheus, Ricardo Diaz, the Ninth Circle… his marriage to Felicity, his meeting with his son William… then his sister Emiko, devoured by revenge…

Completely disoriented, Oliver looked around, as if he was lost in an unknown place. Stunned, he looked at Rene and Sara first, then turned to his wife and friend.

"Felicity… John… Rene… What… what the hell is going on?"

And he passed out. John ran over, and the archer fell into his arms. Worried, Felicity turned to the Martian who reassured her.

"It's okay, I gave him back his memories. Her real memories. It will take time to readjust. But he'll be fine!"

"Thank you very much," said the relieved and moved young woman.

Sara sighed in relief.

Upset, Barry looked at Iris, Cisco and Caitlin in a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

"I don't know who I am… but I have a feeling that that…" (He pointed to his dark outfit with a capital L in capital letters) That's not me… That's not my life…"

"Not anymore," said J'onn, walking towards them. "And I'm going to help you remember who you really are… Flash…"

And as for Oliver, J'onn put his hand on the forehead of the speedster which found his memories. He remembered the death of his mother and the imprisonment of his father. And instead of Lex Luthor, it was Joe West who came to collect him at his house, with his daughter Iris. These years spent with the West. Then came the day of the particle accelerator explosion… then his awakening alongside Cisco and Caitlin at Star Labs… The day he became the Flash and he was fighting meta-humans, with the participation of Harrison Wells before discovering that it was only Eobard Thawne, the murderer of his mother. He remembered Zoom, the death of his father, Flashpoint, Savitar, Speed Force, his marriage to Iris, Devoe, and then, his daughter of the future… fighting Cicada… until the disappearance of Nora West-Allen from the timeline."

Barry seemed shocked by all his memories jostling in his head.

"Nora… Nora… Nora…"

And he looked at his wife and two friends.

"Iris… Cisco… Caitlin… Where are we?"

Iris and Cisco put their hands on the shoulder of the speedster.

"You came back…" whispered Iris, moved.

And Barry passed out.

Kara got up painfully, recovering from Black Siren's attack, and looked around. Then she observed Alex and Dreamer on the ground, a few meters from her.

"If you hurt my brothers, you will regret it! I'll kill you right now! You've chosen to die, so be it!"

But J'onn landed right in front of her, preventing her from going any further.

"Do you want to die, Martian?" she spat out with rage.

"No, I want to take you back, Supergirl. I want you to remember who you really are."

And he put his hand on Kara's forehead, which was immediately filled with memories. She remembered her arrival on Earth, and instead of a Lex Luthor, it was her cousin Superman who welcomed her and who led her to the Danvers. Kara was adopted by this family of scientists, and over the years had finally bonded with Alex, becoming her sister who dedicated her life to protecting her. She remembered her life in National City. Her work at CatCo, under the direction of Cat Grant… And the day she became Supergirl saving Alex from a plane crash. Then her heroic moments as a Supergirl where she saved the world from several very powerful opponents. And her moments between sisters with Alex, where they were both very accomplices. " _Here's to the Danvers Sisters_ " All the birthdays, the moments when Supergirl saved Alex… and then her fight with Lex Luthor…

When her memories were found, Kara looked around, confused and disoriented. She saw J'onn looking at her with a compassionate look.

"It's okay, Kara, you're back!"

"J'onn?" murmured the disoriented Kryptonian.

Then she saw her sister and Dreamer approaching her.

"Alex? Nia? What… What the hell is going on? What the hell happened?"

Relieved, Alex came to take Kara in her arms.

"Kara, is that really you?" she asked her.

And she had tears in her eyes.

"It's me, Alex, it's me!" she replied, crying. "Alex, I…"

And she passed out. Alex and J'onn did everything to support her.

Finally, they had found our heroes as they were.

* * *

Later, the three Teams brought Oliver, Kara and Barry back to J'onn's detective agency. All three had been oblivious since the Martian recollected their memories. They were lying side by side in bunks. Felicity, Iris, Alex and Sara waited nervously for their awakening.

"Did you bring them back?" Diggle asked the Martian.

"I gave them back their memories," agreed J'onn. "This time it's the real Kara, Oliver and Barry, as they really are. The heroes we know."

"Why are they oblivious?" added Rene, anxious.

"A side effect due to my telepathic powers. Their minds update memories that I gave them. They must struggle with those of the reality created by Lex with that of the real world."

"But nothing to worry about, I hope?" asked Iris.

"The effect is temporary," replied J'onn confidently. "When they wake up, they will be themselves again."

"The most important is that we found them as they really are," added Sara. "Let them no longer be bullies or puppets of Lex Luthor!"

"I can't wait to coming to this crazy President!" replied Rene angrily.

Finally, all three regained consciousness. Oliver rose slowly from his bunk, holding his head and groaning. Barry and Kara sat on their berths while holding their heads in turn.

Sara approached them gently.

"Guys, are you alright?"

"Define "alright"," Kara replied, holding her head.

"I feel like my brain is completely turned upside down!" grumbled Oliver, standing up.

"Me too," added Barry, getting up too.

Then the three heroes noticed their dark outfits with the L on their chests. They looked confused and shocked.

"What is this?"exclaimed Oliver stunned, looking at his own suit.

"That's not my suit!" exclaimed the speedster, surprised.

The other three Teams were relieved. Barry, Kara and Oliver had finally become themselves again. The real heroes they knew.

Then it was Felicity who approached them.

"Do you remember everything that happened to you?"

"I have my memories," Kara explained in a confused voice. "But it's like I have two whole lives in my head!"

"What happened?" asked Oliver, disoriented. "Why did we become that?"

"It all happened because of Lex," said Nia.

"Lex?!" Kara exclaimed in amazement. "What did he do?"

"Who is Lex?"asked Oliver and Barry.

"One of my enemies. Someone who doesn't like me very much," explained the Kryptonian girl.

Alex approached them, speaking to them with compassion.

"Lex transformed our reality and he also interfered in the lives of the three of you…"

Then their loved ones told them what had happened to them. That Lex had gone back in time, and seized Kara on her arrival on Earth, Barry after the death of his mother, and Oliver on Lian Yu just after the sinking of the Gambit. And then, the deceitful man had made them his puppets subject to him. That he had become President of the United States of America, and that he had instituted a new Crime suppressing Law, " **Obey or Die!** "And that Kara, Oliver and Barry applied this Law to everyone on Earth – 38. They then told them about the diversion to lure them out of the city, then the intervention of J'onn who had made them remember them.

All three were shocked by these revelations. Everything became very clear to them. They now understood why they had so many memories. They knew which memories were true and which false ones were created by the new reality. With horror, they remembered the killings he had caused.

"Rao… Ben Lockwood… All these people…" exclaimed Kara horrified. "We muredered them! That's terrible!"

That's not us!" moaned Barry, shocked to have caused so much harm. "We could never have done that!"

"Not the real you," objected Alex. "Lex's puppets, yes."

"Guys, that wasn't you, okay?" Sara insisted. "It's Lex in charge! He's the one who transformed all of this and he transformed you too! You are his victims! As for these people!"

"The fact that we have become bad makes me sick!" exclaimed Barry, horrified.

Even Oliver was shocked to have caused so many deaths and that he had almost killed his team. He was even ready to shoot an arrow at his wife. If he had killed her…

He turned to J'onn.

"Thank you for giving us back our memories!"

"Yeah, thank you very much, J'onn!" added the speedster.

"Thank you, J'onn!" Kara exclaimed with gratitude and relief.

The Martian nodded.

While Felicity joined the arms of her husband.

"I'm glad to find you," she said moved. "The real you!"

"I almost killed you," murmured the horrified archer of being on the point of committing the irreparable. "I am really sorry…"

"It wasn't you, it wasn't you!"

Then it was Diggle, Rene and Dinah who joined him. The three of them smiled happily.

"Welcome back, Oliver," said John happily.

"We're glad you came back, Oliver," added Dinah. "No matter what you may have done under the influence of Lex, we know it wasn't you!"

"Absolutely," replied Rene. "This Oliver didn't even know how to fight!"

Barry was with his Team Flash (Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph.)

"Barry, I'm so happy to see you again," said his wife with emotion.

"I was a monster… a murderer…" exclaimed the horrified speedster.

"Barry, you're still our friend!" Cisco reassured him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "No matter the reality, you will always be my best friend!"

"And we know it wasn't you," added Caitlin. "You're not responsible for this… It's Lex Luthor! You have nothing to do with that!"

Kara was in her sister's arms. The Kryptonian was upset.

"I caused so much harm… I killed… And I strangled you… I can still feel your neck in my hands…"

"It wasn't you, Kara!"said Alex gently. "This Kara… wasn't my Kara… My real sister came back, that's all that matters…"

"The worst is that I liked it…" exclaimed Kara horrified. "I really liked… It was stronger than me… Lex was a savior in my eyes, and I believed in him… It's horrible… I did things… terrible things…"

"Kara, you're my sister and I love you. No matter what. You'll always my favorite person."

Alex started to look Kara in the eyes.

"Whatever you may have done, you are not responsible! That was Lex who caused all of it! You're his victim! You were his puppet! What matters is that you got out of it! As for Barry and Oliver! You came back and that's the importance!"

Nia put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you again, Kara," she said gently. "To see the real you again!"

"Just like me," added James. "I still have faith in Supergirl! I still have faith in Kara!"

The Kryptonian nodded and came to take J'onn in her arms.

"Thank you so much for giving me back my memories…"

The Martian hugged him back with a smile.

"Glad to see you again, Supergirl! Don't be broken because of Lex! He stole your life! And you took it back, it's the most important!"

Kara nodded, drying her tears. It was anger and hatred she felt. Towards Lex Luthor. Never had she hated Lex so much until today. Steal her life, make her his slave… He had gone far too far…

"Lex will pay for what he has done!" she declared with rage.

"Yeah, I agree," said Barry, who also had a grudge against the deceitful man.

Even Oliver was furious with Lex's treatment and what he had done to his friends. Oliver had spent these years channeling his darkness into him, and Lex had forced him to reveal it in broad daylight. And he went after Barry and Kara, his friends who were better heroes than him…

Lex would understand what it was like to be targeted by Green Arrow…

"It's time to show the President who we really are," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. See you next chapter, now that the three heroes are back to where they were, they're going to find a way to beat Lex. Revelations will be made which will explain why the three Teams have kept their memories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, there is a new chapter!
> 
> Good reading!

**Chapter 7**

**Earth – 38; National city**

Oliver, Barry and Kara had finally resumed their lives, rediscovered their true memories, as and when explanations from their friends and loved ones. Now they knew the truth. Lex Luthor had changed reality and seized them at a time when they were vulnerable, preventing them from being with their true loved ones and their destinies. That he had made them slaves. Thanks to the intervention of the three Teams, and that of J'onn J'onzz, they had found their real lives. They swallowed, remembering the killings they had caused. Which reinforced their hatred of the President. They were going to make him regret his gesture.

"I'm gonna kick him!" said Barry in a somber voice. "This bastard has taken over our lives, he has to pay!"

Sara soothed him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. But not by doing anything. If we want to stop Lex, we need a plan."

"Why not go to his White House and destroy everything?" suggested Rene.

"Too risky," Iris objected.

"Iris is right," said Kara. "Once Lex learns that we are no longer his puppets, he will change reality again, and what surprises he'll have in store for us!"

"And we won't be any further ahead to stop him," added Alex.

"Even if we were going to the White House," Oliver explained, reflecting. "That won't be as simple as that! This place is fortified like a real fortress. Security cameras everywhere… More, Lex has its army of robots…"

"Robots?" Cisco exclaimed a little fearful. "Like Terminator?"

"Worse," added Barry. "Indestructible robots programmed to shoot anyone who attempts an attack to the President."

Kara nodded, adding:

"Lex designed this army to protect Earth from an alien invasion that would replace us in the event of our absence."

"Hey, can't you disintegrate them with your super strength?" suggested Rene.

"Well, it's not that easy," replied the Kryptonian somberly. "These machines include Nth metal, the strongest in the galaxy. Even I can't break it. Lex Luthor designed these robots to fight aliens, including bad Kryptonians. He's lunatic, but he's not stupid! He knew how to anticipate everything! He really thought of everything!"

"No, not at all," objected Laurel of Earth – 2. "Lex didn't anticipate that we would keep our memories and that we would free you from his grip."

"Yes," Iris agreed. "Lex is unaware that you are no longer enslaved to him, and that is our advantage. We are a step ahead of him."

"But if we want to fix our reality, we need to know exactly how he went about modifying it," added Caitlin. "Until we know, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, we have to find out how Lex could transform our world," J'onn agreed. "Lex is a genius, but not to the point of being able to distort reality. He couldn't act on his own. Someone must have helped him. Surely someone powerful."

"Perhaps the Monitor, as he did for Deegan," suggested Barry.

"No, I don't think so," Oliver objected, thinking. "Mar Novu wanted to test us with Deegan, and we passed this test. I don't see why he would do this to us again. But J'onn is right, Lex couldn't transform reality and interfere in our lives without the help of someone."

Alex then turned to her sister.

"Kara, you are the last person among us to have seen Lex, before he changed this reality. What happened when you faced him?"

The Kryptonian girl told them in detail her confrontation with Lex Luthor, a short time before, until the moment when she won the fight… that she had tried to save him, when his armor was defective, that he had spit that 'he would rather die than be saved by her… his fall into the void…

"And that's all I remember until now," she finished. "J'onn's right. Lex couldn't transform all of that and we with it by himself. He must have received help from someone."

"If Lex Luthor changed this world and made you his puppets, how is it that we, we still have our memories?" Ralph pointed out. "Why us and no one else? If someone helped Lex changed reality, maybe someone stepped in to help us."

"That's probable," added Sara. "But who? And how?"

"First, we have to focus on the real problem," said John Diggle. "Lex! We have to find a way to render harmless him. There, we can discover how to save our reality!"

"That won't be simple," said Oliver. "He's meticulous and very suspicious. If we want to trick him, we've to be careful!"

"Oliver is right," Kara agreed. "Lex is not one to trust his goons. He only trusts himself!"

"Right," approved the archer.

Then a telephone bell rang. Oliver pulled out the phone and looked sullen when he saw the call identifier.

"Speaking of the devil! He calls me!"

"What are we doing?" exclaimed Barry.

"I have to answer him," Oliver said, shrugging. "If I don't, he'll suspect something. I have no choice."

"Put the speaker on," Rene said.

Oliver reluctantly answered the phone.

"Good evening sir!"

Then Lex Luthor's voice was heard in the room:

" _Oliver… I wanted to be kept apprised… Were you able to find Dreamer and Danvers?"_

The archer was so angry with the President that he had to make an effort not to threaten him. Despite his rage and hatred, he knew he would betray himself to Barry and Kara if he yelled at him on the phone. He tried to remain calm, but with a firm voice.

"No sir. They managed to escape us."

" _ **WHAT?"**_ exclaimed Lex's voice, angry. _How is it that these two women could have escaped you? You are a great archer, Queen! Barry is the fastest man alive, and you have a Kryptonian with you! No one can escape you! And can't you track down two stupid women?"_

Alex and Nia dangled glares at the voice of Luthor, while Oliver, his eyes full of rage, tried to remain calm. Even Barry and Kara were sullen listening to the voice of their enemy.

"Don't worry, sir! They'll not go far! Barry searches the whole area in super-speed and Kara flies over the city! Dreamer and Danvers will not escape us!"

Lex's angry voice continued:

" _Queen_ _… I have three words for you:_ _ **FINISH YOUR JOB!**_ "

Always sullen, Oliver knew how to keep calm by imagining himself shooting an arrow in the head of this crazy President:

"Of course, Mr. President!"

And the communication stopped. Oliver immediately threw the phone against a wall, breaking it.

"Well, this nut doesn't make me want to vote for him," said Felicity in shock.

"This dick is really creepy," cried Cisco, stunned. "And people really voted for this nut?"

"You have to be crazy to vote Lex Luthor as President," added Caitlin.

"I think I prefer Devoe or Cicada, but not Lex," said Ralph.

"Your boss doesn't mince his words!" added Rene.

"He's not my boss, my President, or anything else," Oliver grumbled angrily.

"Nor mine," added Barry angrily.

"Nor mine too," Kara replied fiercely.

J'onn calmed them in a soothing voice.

"We all have to stay calm. We need to think of a plan to stop Lex and undo what he did."

"If this guy has an army of indestructible robots," remarked Dinah, "I don't see how we can reach him."

"The best thing would be to find out how he managed to distort reality," Sara explained.

"Yes and how?" asked Nia.

Then a vortex emerges out of nowhere. All the heroes prepared to fight back… to see the figures of Mon-El, Imra and Winn Schott emerge in the detective agency.

Immediately, Kara, Alex and J'onn hastened to calm everyone.

"It's okay, we know them! They're allies!" Kara said, preventing Oliver and Barry from attacking them.

"Hey Kara!" said Mon-El.

"Hi Kara!" added Winn.

The kryptonian took her former lover and her best friend in her arms.

"Nice to see you again guys," she exclaimed. (She turned to the supersonic.) "Barry, do you remember Mon-El and Winn?"

"Yes of course," said Barry shaking hands with Mon-El.

"We are delighted to see you all again in these circumstances," said Imra.

James came to take Winn in his arms.

"Man, it's nice to see you," cried the editor.

"Hi James," said Winn, glad.

"Excuse me, but who are they?" asked Felicity confused.

"They are heroes of the future," said Kara.

"We are Legion, we have the 31th century," explained Mon-El.

Almost everyone seemed shocked.

"Time travel…" exclaimed Cisco stunned.

"Even I travel in a time ship, I'm shocked," Sara replied.

"Why are you here?" asked John stunned.

"We are here because our future is in danger," Winn said.

"Because of the reality that Lex Luthor created," said Imra. "Our timeline is threatened."

"Do you know how this reality came to be?" added J'onn.

Mon-El then told the three Teams:

"In the 31st century, we were fighting a very powerful enemy who sought to annihilate us. We underestimated him, and he got away from us."

"And who is this enemy?" asked Oliver, intrigued.

"They call him the Time Trapper," said Winn. "He's able of time travel. And that's what he did. He traveled to this Earth at that time, and he intercepted Lex Luthor after Supergirl beat her. His purpose is to suppress the entire Legion. By going back to the past, by preventing the existence of Supergirl, he completely destroys the Legion."

Kara then turned to Oliver and Barry.

"Mon-El founded the Legion by taking inspiration from my heroic actions in our time."

"So if you are erased from the timeline, there is no more Legion," said Barry.

"But how could he have changed reality?" asked Sara. "A time travel doesn't distort reality."

"In our future, he has seized one of the Books of Destiny that we had hidden," replied Imra. "We thought we would keep him safe, but the Trapper discovered his existence and stole it."

"Why didn't you destroy that?" asked Oliver.

"We tried," replied Mon-El, "But this book is a very powerful object. We cannot destroy it. That's why we kept it in a safe place."

"Until the Trapper steals it," concludes Imra.

"When we understood his intentions," Winn continued. "We came here to stop it, but we arrived too late. We had arrested the Trapper but he had already given the Book to Lex who used it to create this reality. Go back in time and take Kara, Barry and Oliver. Remove them from the timeline and reduce them to slaves."

"Nevertheless, we have managed to thwart Lex's plans," added Kara's former lover.

"Ah yeah and what?" said Felicity, intrigued.

"When Lex distorted reality, we made sure that you all weren't affected by the change in reality," Winn said.

The three Teams seemed stunned. They had kept their memories thanks to the efforts of the Legion.

"If we still have our memories, if we weren't affected by the change of reality, is it you?" Iris exclaimed.

"Indeed," replied Imra. "Me especially. (She turned to Alex, J'onn, Nia and James.) I threw a telepathic barrier into the minds of Kara's allies. (Then she turned to the Flash and Arrow Teams) Then we went to Earth – 1, and I did the same thing on all of you. Each of you has a telepathic barrier that protects you from a change in reality."

A moment of stupor passed over all of the heroes.

"We are grateful to you," replied Iris.

"Thank you very much," added John.

"Fortunately, J'onn was able to bring back memories to Kara, Barry and Oliver," said Mon-El. "We were looking for a way to free you from Lex."

Oliver gratefully approached them.

"Thank you for everything you have done. And now we have to stop Lex. You say that he transformed reality using a Book."

"Much more powerful than that of the Monitor," added Mon-El. "It's in the hands of Lex Luthor. We know he keeps it in the White House."

"Certainly in his office, the best kept room," Kara said. "Lex wouldn't take the risk of exposing himself with the Book in his arms. He must keep it hidden there."

"But it's not going to be easy to reach him," said Barry.

"Why?" said Rene. "Lex doesn't know you're no longer under his control. You are in the best position to reach his Oval Room."

"Lex hardly ever leaves his office, except to go to press conferences," Oliver explained. "If he sees us rummaging through his office, it won't take him long to understand about us."

"Admitting that we manage to recover the Book, how can we save our reality?"asked Nia.

"You can't," said Imra. "Only one of you can fix reality."

"Which of us?" asked Cisco intrigued.

"Her," replied Imra, turning to Sara.

All eyes were on young Lance, who was stunned.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Sara Lance," explained Imra. "When we were on Earth – 1, we ejected you from the Waverider, because you are the only one who can change the reality that Lex created. Only a strong mind can use the Book to distort reality. The Trapper gave it to Lex, knowing that his hatred for Supergirl would help him reach his goal."

"But why me? How can I change all this and not another one?" asked young Lance.

"Sara Lance, you were able to carry the Spear of Destiny," said Mon-El. "For now, I can't tell you anything more, but all you need to know is that later in the future, you'll have a big role to play in saving the universe. You are the only person who can save us and prevent the end of the Legion."

"So, we get the Book, Sara uses it and everything will be back to normal?" said Ralph, thinking.

"But if we want to change this reality, we must do it as quickly as possible," warned Winn, anxious.

"Yes, time is short," added Mon-El. "If we don't change this world very quickly, the Legion will be doomed and you with us."

Immediately, a feeling of fear passed over all the heroes.

"Doomed? What do you mean?" John exclaimed.

"For those of you who know time travel," said Imra. "This new reality is destroying our time flow. We're still here, but not for long."

"Time takes time to harden." replied Sara, knowing the risks of a change in timeline.

"Exactly, as long as this reality continues to exist, our future will start to disappear. Until we disappear. The Legion never existed."

"What does this have to do with us?"asked Dinah.

Imra turned to them with a nervous look.

"If I disappear from the timeline, the telepathic barriers that I posed in your minds will break, and you will lose your old memories. Your loved ones, all those you have known, you will forget them in a flash. You would then be affected by the new reality. (She turned to Oliver, Barry and Kara.) You three will become Lex Luthor's dummies again. And this new reality that he created will become permanent. Time will set like concrete, and nothing will be able to change it back to the way it was."

Horrified, everyone looked at each other. Kara looked at her allies, then Barry and Oliver. None of the three wanted to be Lex's slaves again. They had caused so much misfortune under his yoke.

Each of them faced the threat that now hung over them. If they didn't fix reality very quickly, they would all lose their memories, and their efforts would have been useless.

Oliver, after a shock of stupor, regained his seriousness.

"All right, we must therefore act quickly, if we want to reverse all of this! We need to find this Book, that Sara uses it and that she can change reality. Lex probably kept it in his Oval office."

Felicity regained her seriousness, and spoke in a hurry, addressing the three heroes:

"We have to create a diversion to distract Lex. You said that the White House was equipped with several security cameras. I could hack into their databases, cause a blackout to neutralize their security. Surely I can do it from here. It will save us time to enter the Oval office and find the Book. Barry can certainly do it with his speed and Kara can easily find it with her x-rays.

"There's a problem with this plan," said Kara.

"Which?"exclaimed the young blonde.

"Lex didn't just design defenses against aliens," Oliver said. "He also made defenses against Barry. And he had lead installed in the walls of the White House. So invisible to Kara's eyes."

Barry added in a somber voice:

"Lex had sensors added that signal my presence when I go to super speed at the White House. That's how he knows I'm there. If I use my speed in his office, he will understand that I am no longer with him. So I can't go there."

"What we need is a speedster that is unknown to Lex's sensors," Alex suggested.

"Another speedster than me, but who?" replied Barry, desperate.

The other heroes of the Teamps seemed uncomfortable, while Nia spoke in an unsteady voice:

"We have a second speedster here within our reach."

"Who?" asked Barry, dumbfounded.

"You won't like it," said Alex, looking at his friends.

"Why?"

Iris approached her husband with a nervous look, as if she feared his reaction.

"Barry, he's Eobard Thawne."

At the mention of the speedster, Oliver and Kara were shocked, while Barry looked horrified and furious. After learning that he had been taken out of time and served as a puppet by a lunatic man, he discovered that his worst enemy was near him.

"Thawne? He's here?" he exclaimed, in rage.

"Yes," replied Caitlin, annoyed. "He's right next door. In the next room."

"Is he right here?" exclaimed Barry, finding it hard to believe that his enemy could quietly wait by the side.

"I blocked him speed with the anti-meta handcuffs," Alex explained. "He cannot run away. And believe me, I don't like it any more than you do, but given the circumstances, we're going to have to ask her for help."

"That's never gonna happen!"cried Barry, mad with rage. "He's a manipulative trick! We can't trust him. He pretends to help people, after he tricks them for his own interests. That's what he does every time… what he did with me… and with…"

He couldn't finish his sentence thinking of his daughter Nora. Nora, who had been asked to help Thawne in the future, making her believe that he was her ally, but he had only used her to achieve his ends.

Iris walked over to Barry, taking her hand, her face riddled with grief. She too was still thinking about Nora, and was no more happy than he was to have to ask for help from the man responsible for the disappearance of her daughter.

"Barry, you know I hate Thawne as much as you do, especially after what happened to Nora," she whispered to her husband. "The sight of him drives me out of my senses Goodness! I am wholeheartedly with you! But between Lex who stole your life and Thawne who is here, who is the worse of the two? I prefer to defer to Thawne rather than living in a world where I do not know you and where you are enslaved to a mad man."

Then it was Mon-El who approached him.

"Barry, I know your story. I know Eobard Thawne, and what he did to you. I know everything about him. I understand your anger, but right now, as we told you, time is running out. The more time passes, the more our existence could be erased at any time. And if we disappear, you'll become Lex's slave again, and I know it's not what you want. Whether you like it or not, we need Thawne to change this reality!"

Barry looked at Mon-El, knowing he was right. But the idea of having to trust Eobard Thawne was pure madness. He remembered what had happened the last time he trusted him.

Then it was Oliver who joined him.

"Barry, I know how you feel. I understand your fury. You know I don't wear Thawne in my heart either. And like you, I don't trust him. You know that I don't easily trust others. I don't like the idea of having to ask the devil speedster for help any more than you do. But do we really have a choice? Do you know that Lex has ways that could betray you, Kara and me? The slightest mistake and our whole world is in danger and will be forever! Like it or not, we need Thawne. Even if I wish I had a better solution! Once, I was forced to join my worst enemies to save the people I love, because the situation dictated it."

He remembered the time when Prometheus had his entourage, including his son William, kidnapped and forced to join two of his worst enemies, Malcolm Merlyn and his mother's murderer Slade Wilson for save them. Circumstances required it.

Then Kara turned to him.

"Barry, I know he's your worst enemy. I too hate Thawne. I haven't forgotten the time he tried to tear off my heart. Having to rely on him displeases me as much as you do! But as Oliver said, we have no other alternative! If trusting Thawne is the only way to stop Lex, I might as well do it, because I refuse to live in a world where I am a crazy man's slave! After what Lex has done to us, I have no desire to serve him as a slave again, and neither will you, Barry, nor Oliver!"

Barry looked at his friends, hesitant. He knew they were all right. But Thawne would certainly find a way to rip them off.

"All right," he nodded. "But I don't trust him."

"So me," approved Kara.

"I don't trust him either," Oliver assured him.

"It is settled then?" said Sara. "Are we really going to ask Thawne for help?"

* * *

Eobard Thawne, still handcuffed, was waiting on his bench, ruminating over being a prisoner. When he finally saw the door open, and discovered Alex disembarking, with behind her, Barry, Iris, Oliver and Kara and Dreamer.

All six stared at him with a dark look, while the evil speedster rejoiced at their views.

"No way! I imagine your friends managed to free you from Lex Luthor! I admit that I underestimated you, bravo! It's good to see you again Flash… Bravo for your new suit. Black suits you better than red, and that big L on your chest changes completely from lightning. (He giggled.) It's so awesome! (Addressing Kara.) Miss Danvers, nice to see you again! (And turning to Oliver.) Oh and off course Mr. Queen, it's good to see you too… You know, you two, Queen and Danvers, you remind me of your Earth – X's doppelgangers with your suits… You do you remember them? You make me think of them a lot with your black suits…"

" _ **Shut up!"**_ retorted Kara and Oliver in unison.

Then he focused his attention on Barry.

"Flash… Look at us… we have become equal, if I may say so! Lex has turned you into a bad guy and you're killing the bad guys! Today, I saw you with your… archer " _brother_ " and your Kryptonian " _sister_ ", how you killed these people… these Children of Liberty… I must admit that it sends shivers down my spine… You were really intimidating, but were you as intimidating as me?"

Furious, Barry grabbed Thawne by the collar of his yellow suit and glared at him.

"I'm nothing like you, Thawne! Lex Luthor no longer controls me! I'm not crazy anymore!"

Far from being terrified, Thawne just sneered.

"You're not crazy, fine! You know… I was saddened when I learned what had happened to her… Believe it or not, I got attached to her! I wonder how she would have reacted when seeing her father becoming so with this big L… Poor No…"

Barry tightened his grip tightly around the neck of the evil speedster, spitting in his face in a low voice:

"Don't say my daughter's name… And don't mention her!"

"Anger, I like it!" sneered Thawne.

Before Barry could continue, Oliver and Kara came up to him, prompting him to calm down.

"Barry… Remember, we need him," Oliver whispered gently.

Always turned against his enemy, Barry released his grip, while glaring at Thawne. Then the Reverse-Flash resumed the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"I presume that you didn't come to see me to make small talk, so what do you want?"

"We need your help," said Barry, still furious.

At these words, Thawne resumed his evil laugh.

"You need my help, as always! You know the funniest thing with us, Flash? We're fighting, we're trying to kill the other, but in the end, you always have to ask me for help. You always need me, that will never change! You always have to ask for my help!"

"That's not only him that you help, that's all of us who ask you for your help," replied Oliver in a cavernous voice, glaring at the Reverse-Flash.

Thawne stopped laughing, then resumed his seriousness, while smiling machiavellically.

"What do you want?"

"We need you to help us steal something from Lex's Oval office in the White House," said Barry. "There is a Book of Destiny. This is how Lex Luthor transformed our reality and made us his puppets… If we want to reverse all of this, we need this Book! I cannot reach it without risking being caught. But you can access it! Help us save our reality, and then you can go home…"

"Would you let me go back to the future like that?" Thawne exclaimed, raising an eyebrow with skepticism.

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"You told me today," said Alex, "That you wanted to help us change this world! This is an opportunity to prove your good word, even if I have no trust in you!"

"Director Danvers, you don't trust me after I saved your life, when your _sister_ and her _brother_ the archer tried to stop you at DEO! When your sister tried to strangle you…"

Kara and Oliver swallowed, remembering in shame and horror, what had happened at DEO, when they both threatened Alex.

But the eldest Danvers did not allow herself to be intimidated and remained cold, ignoring Kara and Oliver.

"Do you really want me to believe that you saved me because you care about me? Come on, let us face the reality! You need us, just as we need you!"

Dreamer added firmly:

"If you don't help stop Lex, this reality will be permanent forever and you will never go home! You will get stuck in this timeline forever!"

"You have as much to gain as we do by helping each other," added Barry.

"Are you going to help us or not?" cried Oliver in a threatening voice.

Thawne stopped jubilant and looked quite serious.

"All right, I sneak into the Oval office and steal the Book. I will do it. But for that, I would need a distraction."

"It's happening, you don't have to worry about that," said Barry.

"Who said I was worried Flash?" retorted the Reverse-Flash with a sneer. (And he turned to Alex.) "And I would also need Danvers to remove those anti-metas handcuffs. I must have my speed with me!"

Alex glared at the speedster, then turned to Barry, Oliver and Kara, who nodded approvingly.

Quietly, she approached Thawne, glaring at him.

"Don't make us regret that!"

And she removed the handcuffs from the hands of the Reverse-Flash. Immediately, the latter rose, rubbing his hands, relieved.

"It's good to be free!"

But Barry and Kara blocked his path.

"Don't forget that you were released so that you can help us stop Lex," retorted the Kryptonian between her teeth.

"I, Eobard Thawne, pledge to help you defeat our common enemy," said Thawne with a dramatic gesture. "You have my word!"

"As if it was worth something," Iris muttered, furious.

* * *

Then Thawne found himself among the whole gang of heroes. Barry and Oliver explained their approach to him. Felicity was going to cause a power outage at the White House, disabling the security of the premises, which will give Thawne the opportunity to break into the Oval Office to steal the work there. Everyone looked at him with furious eyes. None of them trusted him, neither Team Flash, Arrow, or Supergirl. They knew their time was running out and that Thawne was important to their success.

Felicity, without a word or a look at him, glued her an earpiece on the yellow outfit of the speedster.

"Very nice!" he exclaimed, looking at Felicity. "I expected a speech of encouragement. Something like, "Good luck Eobard Thawne!"…"

But Felicity gave him a dark look.

"Eobard… we are neither friends nor allies… if I do that, it is only because we need you… Don't expect speeches of encouragement… Despite the situation, you remain a bastard!"

Barry added:

"When all of this is finished, I will find a way to destroy you…"

Thawne sneered again.

"As if you had not already tried…"

Then Mon-El and Imra joined him with dark looks.

"You don't have much time," said Kara's former lover. Our timeline is gradually changing. Just bring the Book back to us for Sara to use."

Thawne gave them a reproving look.

"The idiots of the 31th century, as arrogant as Supergirl…"

"Thawne, enough!" Cisco retorted in a voice full of rage.

"Do what you are asked to do, and shut up!" added Iris, glaring at the speedster.

"All right, I'm going right now," said Thawne with a bow.

Then he disappeared in super speed. The others looked at each other.

"Is everything based on Thawne now?" asked Sara.

"Yes, let's hope everything goes well," said Caitlin.

"I doubt that," grumbled Barry, doubting the participation of his worst enemy.

Felicity walked over to one of J'onn's computers.

"It's up to me," she said. (She turned to the Martian.) "Can I borrow it from you? Can I?"

"Sure, do it," said J'onn gently. "With pleasure."

"Here we go!" launched the young blond woman.

"As long as everything goes well," murmured Kara.

"With Thawne, you can expect the worst," grumbled Barry.

"Let us pray that this is not the case," said Caitlin anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you to all who read my story so far, I hope you enjoy the rest.
> 
> And here is a new chapter. Good reading.

**Chapter 8**

**Earth – 38; National City**

Eobard Thawne had just appeared in front of the entrance to the White House. He hid there behind the four imposing statues on the main square. He had a view of the government building in National City. He saw several patrols of Secret Service men doing their rounds there. Neutralizing these individuals was not a problem, but Lex's indestructible robots would be far more complicated, despite the intelligence of the evil speedster.

"I'm in front of the White House," he announced over the ear.

"Good," Felicity replied from J'onn's detective agency. "I just connected to their network. I don't have long to cause a blackout."

"Hurry, Overwatch," replied the speedster, then glanced at the four statues of Kara, Barry, Oliver and Lex. "Having said that, I love your four statues. You guys are a great quartet! I find you much more attractive as well."

At the agency, everyone looked up at the exasperated ceiling, while Barry kept his haughty and furious look.

"Thawne, focus!" Alex retorted, by earpiece. "I remind you that you'll not have much time. So stay focused."

"A little motivation would be too much asked, _Director_ Danvers?" replied Thawne, still in his position.

"Go to hell!"

"We are already there, if I may so!"

"Enough," grumbled Barry angrily.

"Oh Flash, if I don't obey you, what are you going to do to me? To kill me? Are you going to apply Lex Luthor's new slogan? Obey or die? Are you going to apply this slogan on me?"

"Don't tempt me, Thawne!"

Annoyed in turn, Oliver spoke on an earpiece.

"Just take the Book, once the power goes out, then you come back here so we can change that reality."

"That's much more fun when it's Queen who barks the orders, it almost reminds me of his doppelganger of Earth – X…"

"Thawne, that's enough," muttered Alex, annoyed.

Barry uttered several groans of rage. The attitude of his worst enemy exasperated him most. If it was up to him, he would have already beaten Thawne with his fists.

"He pisses me off, he pisses me off…"

Iris put her hand on his shoulder, urging him to calm down.

"It's only temporary," she said.

"I too find him exasperating," James added in a bad mood.

Finally, Felicity in front of her computer screen, announced to everyone:

"That's it, power is out!"

* * *

Lex was not sleeping in his office. He had finally managed to dominate the world. His enemy and his allies obeyed him with the finger and the eye. However, a feeling of perplexity made him doubt. Did he really win? He wasn't worried about Dreamer, but Alex Danvers who had fled DEO was inconsistent. Supergirl's sister was supposed to have no memories of the old reality. The only person who had kept his memories was Lena. And nobody else. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't understand how Alex Danvers could have helped Dreamer escape. Why would she be against him when the whole world practically regarded him as a hero?

But before he could go deeper, the whole room was plunged into darkness. Only the moon lit the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

Leaving the office, Lex noticed that the entire building was without electricity. His bodyguards moved in all directions, brandishing their weapons, as if they were expecting an attack.

"Sir, we have to put you in a safe place."

"What is it? Will someone answer me?"

"We have a power outage," announced a Secret Service agent. "This is a cyber attack!"

The President appeared stunned.

"What? Where can it come from?"

"We don't know, sir. Our IT experts are already looking into this. We locked the White House. No one can enter or leave. In the meantime, we have to protect you, sir."

"I demand that my office be watched," Lex ordered, as he followed his bodyguards. "Find and kill these hackers!"

* * *

Outside the building, Thawne waited near the giant statues, when Felicity announced by coms.

"I cut the power. Now it's up to you, Eobard. Find this Book."

"I'm going there immediately," said Thawne, disappearing in super-speed.

At full speed, he rushed towards the White House, entering it easily. He passed between the guards, completely ignoring them. Then he arrived in Lex's Oval Office which was empty.

"I'm in the Oval Room," he announced through the headset. "No trace of Lex!"

"Good, now you just have to find the Book," replied Oliver.

"And would Lex's triplets have any idea where I can find it?" replied Reverse-Flash. "Because I am a speedster! Not a Kryptonian who can see through things."

"Search the office," said Kara's voice. "Lex certainly hid it in one of the drawers of his furniture."

"So easy," replied the evil supersonic.

Immediately, he took his place in the chair and began to search the entire office, throwing away the drawers and the documents he found.

Finally, he discovered a dark book without any indication on the cover. As soon as he took him in his arms, Thawne felt a supernatural force emerge from the book.

"I found it…"

But before he could disappear in super-speed, a shock arose from the Book and completely knocked out the Reverse-Flash, which collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Then the light returned to the Oval Office, and Lex returned to the room, his face rejoicing at the sight of the unconscious speedster on the ground.

"It's the biter bit," muttered the evil President.

* * *

At the agency, Felicity removed her headset and looked distraught.

'We've a problem."

Everyone looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" asked Caitlin.

"Thawne stops responding, and the power has returned to the White House. Lex must have a security that ensures a big lot."

"Do you think Lex found a way to beat Thawne?"said Cisco, alarmed.

"If so, we've a big problem," replied Alex, anxious.

"If Thawne can't help us, we're going to have to go to the White House, ourselves," Barry said.

"It remains to be seen how to neutralize the madman's robot army," added Oliver.

"Couldn't we turn it off?" Ralph suggested. "A robot can be programmed and it can turn off. It would suffice to disconnect them."

"How?" retorted Kara, desperate. "We can't neutralize them here!"

The archer nodded to Ralph.

"We can turn them off, yes, there is a way! For that, we would need the DEO computer network! Yes, there is a program put in place by Lex Luthor, himself, in case his robots fall into the wrong hands. We can deactivate them completely."

"But this program requires a deactivation code," added Barry. "And only the President knows this code! We aren't going to ask Lex to give us this damn code!"

"We won't need him," said Felicity. "If I connect to the DEO network, I can crack all files involving robots and I will easily find the code. Cisco can help me."

"But we have to go there to hack all their data," said the Latino. "From here, we can't do it!"

But Oliver was not worried.

"That won't be a problem, I can take you to DEO. All the agents revere me in this reality, nobody will have suspicions."

Mon-El added in turn:

"We must act as quickly as possible! If our calculations are correct, our timeline could gone in about two hours."

"So we have two hours to stop Lex and change this reality," added Winn, alarmed.

"Seriously, you guys are really creepy," Laurel commented.

"All right, let's move with a purpose," said Sara. "We need to access DEO! Once the robots are neutralized, we can storm the White House!"

"Let's go, then," said Flash.

* * *

In the President's Oval Office, Thawne, lifeless and handcuffed, was in a chair across from Lex's desk, who looked at him with lust. Shortly thereafter, the Reverse-Flash regained consciousness. He realized he was a prisoner. He tried to escape in super-speed, but his powers seemed to have disappeared, which pleased Lex.

"Very effective these anti-metas handcuffs which block your speed! Pure genius!"

Thawne just grunted in rage.

"Come on, is this a way of talking to the President of the United States of America?"

The speedster kept its haughty air.

"Please, I know well that you aren't the President. Not really! You are because you changed reality! That said, I admire what you have done. Once, I tried to change reality to serve my interests, and it didn't succeed, not all! Because of a bunch of idiots who travel back in time…"

Lex giggled, and took a seat in front of his desk.

'But I'm not you, Eobard…"

Thawne looked stunned at the mention of his name.

"You know who I am?"

"You are Eobard Thawne, also called the Reverse-Flash… you come from the future and you are Allen's worst enemy. Thanks to the Book of Destinies, I know everything there is to know about Flash, his allies and his enemies… And it told me about you… when Queen and Supergirl warned me that another speedster was wandered the streets of National City, I immediately guessed it was you… Seriously, did you really think that I would leave such a powerful Book without security? I had anticipated your coming… But what I can't explain is why you are here? And on this Earth? As an enemy of Flash, you should thank me for doing what you have failed miserably… to enslave Barry Allen…"

The speedster snickered, then replied sarcastically:

"Lex Luthor, you are smart, I grant you! But without wanting to disrespect you, I'm a scientist too. And as you certainly know, I come from a very away future. So my knowledge is far superior to yours."

"If you were as smart as you pretend, you should have anticipated my protections against you," said Lex.

"Although seeing Flash obey you like a little dog fills me with pleasure, this reality poses a problem for me. When you removed Barry Allen from the timeline, you created another that my future ceased to exist in. It's therefore impossible for me to return home, as long as this reality exists."

"If your timeline no longer exists then why are you still there?" asked Lex. "You shouldn't even exist anymore!"

"Because I am the one and only speedster who is able to manipulate the timeline in order to obtain what I want. I created my own Speed Force. So I cannot be erased by time. I am immune to all realities whatever they are. But I'm really sorry, Barry has to be the Flash again, if I want to go home."

"What if I used the Book to create a reality where your future still exists?" suggested Lex. "Or better yet, stay here, and together with our knowledge, we would make a great partnership. I suggest you link our two intellects. Both of us will rule the world. We have these three ancient heroes at our feet, we would then be invincible! And we will create a better world than the one you know. I am convinced that we could go far together! Either you stay here, or I use the Book to create a future that will satisfy you! You hate Barry Allen, like I hate Superman and his family of Kryptonians! The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"

Thawne looked surprised, then resumed his seriousness.

"Are you proposing an alliance between us? Will you allow me to enter my timeline?"

"To see this Kryptonian obey me like a dog was a real pleasure for me! Imagine Flash kneel before you, and obeying whatever order you give him! Especially since it was you who created him! The creation which obeys its creator, don't you see poetry in all this?"

The Reverse-Flash thought about it, then nodded.

"It's tempting, I admit. You have good arguments. And seeing Flash become the opposite of what he is, is really enjoyable, I like it. That said, you have a big problem on your arms."

"Which?" asked Lex, puzzled.

"Your dogs are no longer enslaved to you. They are back as they were before. Your Kara is Supergirl again. Your Queen is back to Green Arrow, just like Barry is back to the Flash."

The President felt a sense of rage and confusion.

"How is it possible? I distorted this reality! They're submitted to me! It's impossible! They would never have been able to find their memories, it's not possible!"

"Yet it is," said Thawne. "The allies of Supergirl, including her sister, as well as the allies of Flash and Queen weren't affected by the change of reality. They came here to this Earth, and with the help of Martian J'onzz, your pets have found their memories. As I speak to you, they plan to collect your Book and use it to change your reality!"

Lex brooded with rage and frustration. He now understood Alex Danvers' involvement in all of this! As he had feared, she had kept her memories!

"Why does it always have to go wrong? And how were these idiots able to keep their memories?"

"With the help of friends of the future 31th century," added the Flash negative. "However, there is good news. In a short time, the timeline of these Legion morons will disappear out, and once this is the case, everyone will have forgotten the old reality, and Supergirl, Queen and Flash will become your slaves again! So all isn't lost!"

But Lex's anger didn't subside.

"I'm not going to wait wisely for Supergirl and his friends to come and arrest me! I'll take care of them!"

* * *

Oliver had just entered DEO premises with a neutral look, with Felicity and Cisco following him. The two looked around, suspicious of the agents nearby.

An agent came to greet the archer.

"Mr. Queen! We searched the whole city using surveillance cameras. No trace of Dreamer or Danvers! But we are continuing the research!'

"I don't doubt it," Oliver replied in a neutral tone. "I didn't come for this. With Barry and Kara, we believe that a terrorist attack is about to hit the whole city."

The agent looked horrified.

"Holy crap! Can't you do something about that?"

"I wish it were that simple, but we have reason to believe that they would have infiltrated our computer network! Can you imagine the consequences if they grab our army of robots and use them against us?"

"It would be horrible!" exclaimed the distraught young agent.

"That's why I asked for help from these two people," said the archer, showing him Felicity and Cisco. "This is Felicity Smoak and Cisco Ramon. Computer geniuses. I thought that with their knowledge, they would be able to ensure that our defenses remained intact. You understand that I want the President to be assured that we are in control!"

Felicity and Cisco addressed brief greetings to the agents, while the young man took out a tablet.

"Mr. Queen, do you know the procedure? I must verify the identity of these two people before letting them settle in this agency. In accordance with the President's orders!"

"Obviously, that goes without saying," replied the archer, nodding confidently. "The President's orders are very clear!"

Then the agent turned to the two geeks with his tablet.

"Put your hand on the screen, to verify your identity!"

Confidently, Felicity quietly put her hand down, then began to speak as if she were among friends.

"You take security very seriously! That's the President who must be delighted! God bless Lex Luthor!"

After a scan, Cisco put his hand in turn, and was scanned too.

Then one of the DEO screens displayed the identities of Felicity Smoak and Cisco Ramon. Before coming, they had taken care to create new matching identities on Earth – 38, thanks to the genius of the young woman. They knew their identities would be checked. They had to hack into the core network to create false identities.

The sight of their identities delighted the young agent.

"Clear."

Felicity turned to Oliver, the latter winked at him, glad that their plan had worked so far.

"So can we… do our job?" asked Cisco, taking a seat in the command post.

"Absolutely, Miss Smoak, Mr. Ramon, I'm counting on you to help us neutralize this attack. The survival of our country depends on it," says Oliver with a confident voice.

"Don't worry, Mr. Queen," said Felicity, taking a seat. "You can tell our President that the situation is under control. And it won't take long to monitor our computer network, will it, Cisco?"

"Absolutely, yes," replied the Latino.

"Alright, then go to work," replied the archer.

* * *

Right in front of the White House stood a multitude of heroes. Supergirl and Flash were ready to take action. With them stood Black Siren, Sara, Iris, Killer Frost, J'onn, Dreamer and Alex. They waited for Oliver's signal before they could attack the building. Our heroes were anxious to end Lex Luthor.

Kara approached the huge statues looking at them with disgust and shame. She looked at the sign, "Obey or Die!"

She used her heat vision and burned the sign, drawing a large S instead. Barry joined her.

"Kara?"

"I can't wait for these horrible statues to disappear," replied the Kryptonian angrily, looking at the blazing S that had replaced the sign.

"Me too," replied Barry looking at the statues in disgust.

"Who could have built these horrors?" Dreamer exclaimed, looking up at the statues.

* * *

At DEO, Felicity and Cisco were working on computers and cracked several computer files on the government network. While Oliver waited patiently.

Suddenly, several screens at the checkpoint revealed the image of Lex Luthor, who looked sinister.

" _ **Oliver Queen has passed to the enemy! Just like Barry Allen and Kara Zor-El! All three are enemies of the state! They must be arrested right away, as well as their accomplices! This is an order from your President, arrest Queen, Allen, Zor-El and their friends!**_ "

Thus, Lex now knew that Oliver, Kara and Barry were no longer his slaves. Thawne had betrayed them.

In a neutral tone, Oliver looked at the screens, while all the agents were now staring at the archer, Felicity and Cisco.

The two geeks were frantic.

"We have a big problem," cried Cisco.

"No kidding," added Felicity, horrified .

An officer brandished a weapon and pointed it at the two geeks.

"Leave your seats and put your hands up, now!"

Felicity and Cisco complied, raising their arms up in the air. Then several agents surrounded Oliver.

"Get on your knees, right away!" one of them yelled.

Far from being worried, Oliver remained calm.

"You're welcome to try," he said in a whisper.

Bright as lightning, Oliver brandished his bow, and shot several arrows that hit the officers. Some shot him, but the archer dodged them, and struck one of them, throwing him to the ground. He shot two more arrows, neutralizing two agents behind him.

Then it was a big mess when other DEO officers came over to help Oliver. Soon all were neutralized. John Diggle, Rene and Dinah appeared, disguised in DEO uniforms. Then Guardian and Imra joined them.

"I may be going back to being a government agent," cried Rene.

Oliver punched an agent in the air, delighted.

"It's good to finally be yourself!"

Diggle looked at him with a playful look.

"The real Oliver is back!"

"It was time to take action," added Dinah.

In the neutralized officers, only one remained who was still standing. The young agent who checked Felicity and Cisco. The young man looked at Team Arrow, eyes wide with terror.

"Please, please, don't kill me… I don't want to die…"

"Aren't you a bit young to be an agent, boy?" asked Rene indifferently.

"I'm 31, and it's my first assignment," replied the young agent, dazed.

"We're not the bad guys, kid!" said Dinah gently. "Your President is a bastard!"

Oliver approached him, staring at him with a hawk's gaze on his prey, while the agent backed away, begging in a terrified voice. Then Felicity came to him, and knocked him out with a taser.

The young man collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Sweet Dreams!" shouted the young woman.

Then she turned to her allies.

"Cisco and I are almost done hacking robots. We just need to find the code, and we deactivate these machines!"

"Lex knows you are no longer a slave to him, Kara, Barry and you," John announced. "We'll have to act quickly!"

* * *

In front of the White House, Supergirl, Flash and their allies waited for news of the others to take action, when a strident alarm sounded outside. Then, half a dozen silver figures appeared from the dark city sky and rushed towards our heroes.

Kara and Barry recognized them in horror. Lex's robot army. All were wearing the Lexosuit suit.

"We have a problem!" cried Kara.

The robots landed on the ground, then turned their fists towards the heroes.

" _ **E**_ _ **nemies of the state! By order of the President, you will die!**_ "

And they fired by firing missiles from their fists. Kara used her heatvision on one of them, which did not do her any damage, while Dreamer used her dreamlike powers, and Killer Frost threw her ice powers in order to neutralize them.

But their attacks had no effect on the flying machines.

Alex shot them, as did Iris… while Black Siren used his shrill cry to shoot them. But nothing could reach them.

"They are really indestructible!" exclaimed Killer Frost.

"Lex knows you are no longer a slave to him!" cried Iris.

"We have to try to reach the White House," Sara said running, passing under the sinister machines.

Kara used her super-breath, repelling a robot that was going to attack the young Lance. Barry used his speed to turn his arm at full speed, pushing away two flying machines.

Killer Frost, Black Siren and Dreamer did everything to bring down the robots with their powers, which didn't have the slightest effect.

Kara flew and clapped both hands, causing a shock wave that destabilized the robots. And she flew away into the sky.

"I'll draw them away! Go to the White House!"

The Kryptonian flew away, with the robots chasing her. Then it was Mon-El who came to lend a hand to Kara, flying away with her.

While Sara, Alex, Barry, Dreamer, Black Siren, Iris and Killer Frost rushed towards the government building on foot.

Secret Service agents blocked their path and wanted to fire, but Sara pushed them away with her sticks, then Barry knocked them out at super speed.

"Who would have thought that we would attack the White House!" called out Earth – 2's Laurel.

* * *

At DEO, Felicity and Cisco were still working on how to get the code to deactivate Lex's army, when suddenly several roars were heard.

Team Arrow was on the lookout for a near threat.

"Lex sends us a big greeting," said Rene, indicating a window to them.

Several robots broke into DEO. And they started shooting at the heroes.

"We almost have the code, just need a little more time," cried Cisco.

"Time, we don't have any," Diggle yelled, firing the robots with his weapons, which had no effect.

"I can help with that," said Imra, projecting a force field surrounding Felicity and Cisco.

Then Oliver shot several arrows, while his allies did everything to repel the group of Lexosuits robots.

Guardian and Rene ran to take shelter. Diggle kept shooting the machines, Oliver was trying to push them back with his explosive arrows, but the robots were immune to the heroes' weapons.

A robot fired a rocket launcher from its fist and shot the heroes. The archer and his ally ran for shelter before a big explosion carried them away.

"It's like fighting with an army of Supergirl!" cried Diggle.

"Lex designed them against an alien attack," said Oliver, taking refuge.

"I can try something," said Imra waving her hands

Using her telekinesis, she moved two robots which bumped into each other. And caused shock waves to destabilize several Lexosuits machines.

In the force field, where they were protected, Felicity and Cisco were busy tapping on DEO keyboards.

"We are almost there!" cried Felicity.

"Another file to crack, and we have the code," added Cisco.

* * *

As Barry and his allies entered the White House, two Lexosuits robots blocked their path.

" _ **You will not go further, die!**_ "

Barry set off in super-speed, protecting his friends, and rushed to attack a robot, which knew how to avoid its blows. The speedster may well want to knock them, the robots dodged its gestures, as if they had a super-speed.

"Lex also took inspiration from me to create these robots," said Barry wearily.

Then the robots turned their fists in the direction of the fast man.

* * *

At the DEO, Imra, Oliver and Diggle struggled to push the machines away, when Cisco finally threw his fist in the air.

"This is it, we have the code!"

Felicity immediately typed several numbers that appeared on a screen and hit the enter key.

"And turn off!" she announced proudly.

Immediately, the robots stopped attacking and became inert. Those who flew fell to the ground, under the delighted gaze of Team Arrow.

"One less problem," said Dinah.

"Well done," said Guardian.

* * *

In the dark sky, Kara and Mon-El were doing everything to escape the robots, when suddenly, the machines became inert and crashed on the ground of National City.

All of the White House robots remained stationary, no longer attacking anyone.

"Felicity and Cisco did it, well done!" exclaimed Barry.

Glad of their success, Oliver hastened to join the others towards the White House.

Finally the other heroes made their way to the government building.

* * *

In the Oval Office, Lex had a view of his enemies. They watched his robots fall like flies around the heroes.

"It looks bad, Mr. President," said Thawne.

But Lex was not worried, far from it. He was grinning.

"It's just the beginning. I still have a lot of toys at my disposal. They have no idea what awaits them. If they think it's so easy to get back to the White House like that, these idiots will be surprised. I'm much smarter than a pathetic little hacker!"

"You have a lot of ideas. Congratulations."

"Eobard, now you're just flirting.!"

* * *

All gathered in front of the White House. Kara and Mon-El landed near them. Oliver and his Team joined them.

"The robots are off," said Oliver.

"Let's take care of Lex," said Barry.

"Together," added Kara, determined to take revenge on Lex.

"Let's be on our guard," Alex warned them. "With or without robots, Lex has more than one trick. We have to be careful."

"Lex always makes sure to stay one step ahead of us," J'onn added.

"Lex may be a genius, but that's not going to stop us," Oliver said firmly. "We will beat him, and we'll win. The survival of our reality depends on it. We must succeed."

"And we're going to win," concludes Kara.

"We don't have much time left to change reality," said Imra. "We have less than an hour left…"

"After the Legion will cease to exist, and you with us," added Mon-El.

"So, let's be quick!" said John.

"Let's go get this nut." cried Rene.

"It's time to put an end to this pathetic President," added Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.
> 
> And there you go, next chapter: THE confrontation with Lex! Arrowverse trinity against Lex Luthor! It would have been nice to see that in the tv shows!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. There's a new chapter.

**Chapter 9**

Lex Luthor watched the heroes enter his presidential residence from his screen at his Oval office, as if nothing had happened. He had changed reality, had won against the Kryptonians and these so-called heroes. He wasn't going to lose now. He's the President of the United States, and they were going to find out what happened when the head of state was attacked.

Thawne watched their enemies enter the surveillance screen.

"I wouldn't be rude, Mr. President, but Supergirl, the Flash and Queen come to you with all their allies. There are too many of them, how do you plan to defeat them?"

Lex kept his grim smile.

"I am the President of the United States of America who knows how to handle this kind of attack. And here in this reality, apart from the Kryptonian and these so-called heroes, everyone loves me."

He activated a button on his desk.

* * *

The troop of heroes had just entered the presidential building, when several alarms sounded from everywhere. Then a hubbub from outside resounded.

Oliver, Kara and Barry were the first to see that the entire White House was invaded by military vehicles. Even soldiers were heading towards the building, pointing their weapons in front of them.

That was a real army.

"Looks like Lex brought in the National Guard," Diggle exclaimed, shocked.

"Not just them," said Killer Frost, pointing her finger at the sky.

Other flying machines had just appeared.

"Lex planned to deactivate his robots," replied J'onn. "He brought in others."

"It looks pretty bad," said Rene anxious.

"What are we doing?" asked Dreamer.

"We have to continue, our reality depends on it," said Barry.

"Yes, we are going to fight," Oliver said firmly.

Of all the psychopaths he had faced in the past, Oliver had to admit that Lex Luthor was not lacking in resources. He knew exactly how to plan everything against any type of attack. What could be more normal when we want to eliminate a Kryptonian. But despite his technology, all this wasn't going to slow the archer on the contrary.

Without warning, a voice echoed throughout the White House, that of Lex Luthor:

" _ **Did you really think it would be as easy to waltz in somewhere as you please in my building? Do you think defeating my security would be that easy? I have loads of robots that even your hacker friends can't turn off! I have hundreds! It's a mistake to believe that you can defeat me! I am the President of the United States of America! You can't destroy me! In your worlds, you were heroes, but here I am the hero! You are terrorists in the eyes of everyone! Accept this new reality or die!**_ "

"Go screw yourself" Kara said furiously.

"Yeah with his new reality!" added Dinah.

Then several Secret Service agents disembarked in every corner, and brandished their weapons straight at the heroes.

Oliver determinedly stared at the agents, as did Barry and Kara.

"It's a real army!" Diggle exclaimed.

"Anyway, that's not what will stop us!"retorted the archer.

"Our only chance is to recover the Book and reverse this reality," said Sara, brandishing her sticks.

"We're fighting!" Killer Frost said, brandishing her fists of ice.

Barry turned slightly to Kara.

"Is it always like that when you save the world on your Earth?"

"Almost," replied the Kryptonian, preparing to fight.

The Secret Service fired. Our heroes dodged them and repelled them. Oliver used his bow and arrows to neutralize them, Barry used his speed to knock them out, while Kara stopped their balls and repelled them with her super-force. Sara pushed them away with her sticks.

While the others confronted the soldiers who returned to the scene.

Black Siren shouted at the soldiers, Killer Frost used his ice to stop them, while Diggle, Alex, Dinah and Rene fought them with their weapons. J'onn flew off and confronted the robots, with Mon-El. Imra and Dreamer fought the military and the Secret Service.

Alex joined her sister and her friends.

"We will handle them! Handle Lex, reverse reality! That's the only way!"

Kara, Oliver and Barry nodded, and left for the White House, with Sara behind them, attacking the President's bodyguards.

Rene and Dinah joined forces to fight several soldiers with their weapons.

"If I had known, I would have stayed in Star City!"

Guardian came running, fighting several soldiers, then gestured to the other heroes.

"We've a new problem!"

Soon, even citizens ran to join the White House. Several angry people screaming:

"Death, the terrorists! Death!"

"Saying we were criminals in Star City, we quickly turned to terrorists," exclaimed Dinah.

"I hate Lex Luthor!" replied Rene.

"We can never defeat all these people!" cried Dreamer.

"We're not going to defeat them," replied J'onn. "We have to save time for Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow so that they stop Lex and save reality!"

"We won't last forever," added Diggle. "They're too many!"

"We have to try," said Alex. "Or it's our reality that is lost!"

* * *

In his Oval office, Lex was having a cup of tea while looking outside, when the door of the room was brutally torn from its hinges and thrown against a wall, as if a superhuman force had torn it away.

Smiling machiavellically without fear, Lex turned his chair around and faced Kara, Barry and Oliver, who stared at him with dark looks.

"My puppets are home!" shouted the President with an evil smile.

"We are no longer your puppets, Lex!" replied Kara in a hard, angry voice. "We are no longer your pets who do exactly what you want!"

Lex pretended to be offended.

"Oh, that hurts, Kryptonian. You've a very bad opinion of me!"

"It's over!"replied Barry angrily.

"Over for whom? For me or for you?" said Lex, as if nothing had happened.

Oliver gave him a murderous look.

"You dared to steal our lives, make us your puppets… You dare not do that, Lex!"

Far from being intimidated, Lex only sneered at the archer's anger.

"Is this a manner of speaking to the President of the United States?"

"You're not the President!" Oliver spat at him angrily. "You are only because you have rewrite reality! You distorted all these people, as you did with Barry, Kara and me! On this Earth, people see you as the President, because you changed the Universe! Without your book, you're just a madman!"

Lex resumed the conversation, as if nothing had happened:

"Too bad that our collaboration stops there! We could have formed a family, all four together!"

"We were not a family! You interfered with our lives!" cried Barry, mad with rage. "You took our lives away from us!"

"I have only freed you from your superhero principles!" said Lex. "Your code prohibits you from killing, and I was able to give you the opportunity to accomplish what you are not able to do! People saw who you really were! I am the real hero!"

"Killing anybody doesn't make the world a better place," Oliver said. "Your world that you created is only barbarism!"

"You crossed the line by using us as puppets," Kara retorted in fury. "This reality will disappear and you with it!"

No being terrified, Lex just snickered.

"And what's next? Are you going to kill me? Because it's the only way to save your reality! You're not to get my Book if you don't kill me! Furthermore, in this universe, nobody has heard of Green Arrow, the Flash or Supergirl! These three heroes never existed! It's me, the real hero of this universe, me alone! People believe what I want them to believe! Including on you! Before, they saw you as heroes. And now, in this reality, they see you as a terrorist threat! All your heroic exploits swept away forever! If you kill me, you will be condemned as terrorists who are being executed!"

Without further ado, Kara pushed the desk away with her hand, sending it tossing against a wall. Then Oliver brandishes his bow and aims a right arrow at Lex.

"If you don't want to be my target, reverse this reality!"

Lex chuckled, then turned to Kara.

"Are you going to let your friend archer shoot me with an arrow?"

"When I beat you the first time, you made it clear to me that you would rather die than be saved by me," replied the Kryptonian in an angry voice. "So, why should I stop him from reaching you? If you want to die, it's your choice!"

Barry positioned himself, and made flashes of lightning with his speed, while Lex snickered all the more:

"And you thought it would be so simple to come here and kill me? I have no superpowers, no super speed or an arrow quiver. But I have what you three don't have!"

"And what?" asked Oliver, still bowed towards his enemy.

"A mind!"

Then Lex got up from his chair and green armor shot out of nowhere and wrapped his body. Oliver shot an arrow that only ricocheted off the President's metallic armor. New Lexosuit armor.

"I improved it since the last time! I thought of everything! Including defending myself against the three of you! I had anticipated a scenario where you rebel against me! I was prepared for that!"

Oliver shot several arrows, but they could only touch the President's impenetrable armor.

"Please, Oliver! I designed this armor to resist Supergirl! Your arrows aren't going to stop me!"

But the archer remained cold and angry.

"It's not your stupid gadgets that will prevent me from hurting you, Lex! You took on the three of us! And you will regret your gesture!"

Barry went around in super-speed, while Kara used her heat vision on Lex. The speedster unleashed lightning on the President. But the armor was able to resist their attacks.

Lex drew his fist a green spray that touched Kara.

"You thought that because you were my puppet that I didn't have kryptonite on me in case you were against me? You're even stupid than your cousin! And in this reality, there is no anti-kryptonite suit made by my sister! You three are doomed! Once this reality remains permanent, I will not let you become my puppets again. I would change the reality so that you are criminals considered very dangerous! Everyone will want all three of you dead! It will be a new reality that has never heard of Supergirl, Flash or Green Arrow. Because you won't be here anymore to tell them."

Barry raced in super speed to handle Lex. He hit him in several places using his speed. But his blows had no effect on the President's armor. Lex pushed Barry away and walked over to Oliver and Kara.

"By the way, Kryptonian, I brought one of your old enemies! Someone you know well, and who really wants to kill you! I called her, she should be here soon!"

"Her?" Kara exclaimed, confused.

Then a dark shadow crossed the Oval room and landed in front of the three heroes. Kara noticed in horror that it was Reign, the demonic worldkiller.

"Reign?"

"I also interfered in the life of Samantha Arias! Reign would make a good watchdog in case you were against me! And she only obeys me!"

" **Surrender** **or die!** "screamed the dreadful Reign, his eyes sparkling with rage.

Oliver couldn't help but feel fear at the sight of the evil creature before his eyes. Lex really controlled this Kryptonian monstrosity? Even Barry was shocked.

Kara faced her.

"Barry, Oliver, handle Lex! I handle her!"

"Kill the kryptonian!"Lex ordered his minion.

" **Yes, Mr. President,** " replied Reign, looking at Kara with a sinister look.

Kara flew out of the office taking Reign with her.

* * *

The two fought in the dark sky. Kara did everything to neutralize her enemy, but the evil creature was much stronger than her.

" **Do you think you can stop me, Kryptonian? You can't change this world!** "Reign threw her a grin.

Kara used her heat vision, but her opponent did the best. Each was trying to take down the other with their heat visions. Then Reign hit Kara full in the chest and threw her towards the ground. In her fall, the Kryptonian crossed the statue of Lex which broke into pieces, and Kara fell to the ground with a rain of stones falling on her.

Reign landed very close to her, and punched her in the face. Kara struggled to stay upright, but had no advantage over her.

" **You are pathetic! Did you think you could defeat me or the President?** "said Reign.

"Your goal is to punish sinners," Kara reminded him. "Lex is a psychopathic lunatic and you obey him?"

" **It's you who sinned as well as your friends! As a result, you will all die!** "

Kara then understood that Lex had distorted reality so that Reign was his slave, exactly as she had been with Barry and Oliver. As she was about to hit the Kryptonian, Mon-El arrived at that moment and managed to grab Reign by the hand. Kara took the opportunity to jump on her, and hit her with the force of her fists. With the help of her former lover, she fought Reign.

Team Arrow, Flash and Supergirl had a lot to do with the military and civilians attacking them. No matter how well they repelled them, it was an army far too numerous for them. Rene, Iris, Diggle and Dinah retreated, while Dreamer, Black Siren, Killer Frost and J'onn used their powers to neutralize them.

Alex was able to defend herself, she didn't see how to defeat them all.

Farther on, she saw her sister fighting Reign with Mon-El. And Alex could see that Kara was seriously beaten by the evil creature.

"Kara!"

* * *

Lex knew how to anticipate the attacks of Barry and Oliver.

"Barry, I have someone here who really wants to see you dead!"

Suddenly a red lightning bolt shot out of nowhere and swept Barry away. The Reverse-Flash.

Thawne led the speedster elsewhere in the White House, and then Barry pushed him away in rage. He grabbed him by the collar of his yellow suit.

"I knew you would betray us! This is what you always do!"

Thawne snickered.

"Sorry, Flash! Business is business! But that doesn't change anything, you always ask me for my help! Because the next Nora West-Allen… if she sees the light of day in a totally improbable alternative future… will certainly come to meet me…"

" **NEVER!** "

And Barry fought his sworn enemy in super speed.

* * *

Oliver stood in front of Lex, brandishing his bow and arrows at him.

"So we're all alone, Oliver! Nothing but you and me!"

"You won't stop me! Your technological gadgets do not impress me! You are a true genius, I grant you. (Lex bowed to this sentence.) But I don't have to be a genius to defeat you! I have survived countless psychopaths like you. I could deceive your tricks!"

"You seem a little too arrogant," said Lex. "Could it be Supergirl or the Flash which would have rubbed off on you? As I told you, I have nothing to fear from you or your arrows!"

"I don't think so," Oliver replied with a sneer. "I am no longer the Oliver who obeyed you like a pet and who called you Mr. President! I am Green Arrow!"

"So, Green Arrow… die…"

Lex flew into the air and fired several missiles coming out of his fists. Oliver narrowly dodged them, and did everything to shoot several arrows which narrowly missed the armor.

"I know everything there is to know about Oliver Queen… a man who hides his darkness behind a hood and a quiver of arrows. I know everything about you. On your loved ones and your enemies. I know exactly how to avoid you! The Book taught me everything about you!"

"Go to hell, Lex! If you're smarter than me and worthy of being the President of this world, then fight like a man. Fight like a real hero. You said you wanted to be one, so, face me head on, and without your technological armor!"

Lex giggled as he landed before the archer.

"You don't think I'm going to make it easy for you, Oliver. That said, I'm going to confront you, and show you that you can't do anything against me! Supergirl didn't know how to defeat me any more than you did!"

And he fought Oliver with his fists. The two men clashed in a bare-handed fight. The archer did everything to reach his enemy, but the Lexosuit armor was resistant. While Lex was hitting the archer in several places on his body.

"I am much superior to all those you have already faced… Prometheus, Malcolm Merlyn, Damian Darhk, Ricardo Diaz… I am much smarter than them… Oliver, your fight is lost in advance. You are going to lose! Soon, you will be less than nothing… I must admit that it gave me pleasure to see you, the Kryptonian and Allen obeying my orders, like pets, it was hilarious."

At these words, Oliver's anger increased. The archer roared in rage, and rushed at Lex, wanting to hit him like an animal.

Despite his blows, he couldn't undo the heavy, heavy armor.

"I am no longer your puppet… Neither me… nor Barry, nor Kara… And you will regret having done that…"

* * *

At DEO, Felicity and Cisco watched the battle at the White House. The two geeks had a view on the forehead.

"This will end badly, Cisco," Felicity exclaimed in panic. "Couldn't you do something?"

But the Latino sighed helplessly.

"I cannot do anything. I have no more powers. Our only chance is that Barry, Kara and Oliver can stop Lex and reverse this reality!"

"Except that the second the Legion disappears from the timeline, we will no longer exist," added Felicity, frightened. "We'll forget everything and our loved ones!"

"What will happen to us on this Earth?" asked Cisco, frightened.

Then roarings were heard. The two people turned around and saw a dozen Lexosuits robots burst into the agency.

The two looked horrified and dumbfounded.

"Hadn't we turn off them?" cried Cisco, stunned.

"Lex's surrogate robots," said Felicity, shocked. "He must have foreseen that his robots would be neutralized, so he brought in others, just in case."

Lexosuits machines brandished their fists and prepared to shoot the duo of geeks.

"What are we doing?" Cisco asked in panic.

"We're running," Felicity replied, running out of the office.

Then the two robots set off in pursuit of the two geeks, who were sinking into the corridors of the DEO, while all the Lexosuits machines rushed to shoot our two heroes.

"I miss Star City!" Felicity yelled as she ran.

"And I, Central City," added Cisco, running too.

"This will end very badly!"

* * *

The battle was raging in front of the White House. Dinah had just been hit by a shoulder shot. Rene did everything to support her and stop the bleeding.

"They are too many, we have no chance!" he yelled.

"We have to handle this the time for this reality to disappear!" cried Diggle.

"Not if we, we disappear before," retorted Killer Frost.

"John is right, we must hold our positions!" Iris exclaimed, pulling on robots.

"We must keep hope," added J'onn who fought a robot in the sky.

"Provided that Kara, Oliver and Barry change this reality," added Dreamer.

"And very quickly," said Black Siren, pushing away a soldier.

* * *

Barry was fighting Thawne with his speed. But the Reverse-Flash was still faster than him.

"Always too slow, Barry Allen! Lex turned you into a murderer, but didn't make you faster than me! I can't wait to see what will happen when this reality stays that way… what will happen to you? I will never meet Nora West-Allen… Too bad, I miss this little one… My pretty little runner…"

Barry grabbed Thawne by the collar of his yellow outfit and glared at him.

"Nora was never yours! She believed in you so that you would help her save me… Instead, you betrayed her, as you always did… You are a monster, Thawne!"

"Say the one who wears a capital L on his chest instead of a lightning!" Thawne shouted with a sneer. "Who is the most monstrous of the two of us? If only Nora could see you today…"

Barry hit his fist in the face with fury.

"I told you not to say my daughter's name again! And it's you, the monster! Just like Lex Luthor! You two are monsters! I have to admit that you two are a good pair. It doesn't surprise me that you betrayed us for this nut! What did he promise you to join this madman?"

"The power of the Book of Destiny… I could travel wherever I want! Without being affected by the slightest temporal problem… And my speed intact… Maybe I'll ask Lex to make Speed Force disappear… All these speedsters... Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Jay Garrick… They will lose their speeds forever. And I will be the one and only speedster in the whole universe. The fastest man in the universe!

Barry gave him a mocking look.

"If you're as fast as me, then beat me!"

Thawne immediately rushed at Barry in super speed. The two men clashed in close combat using their speed.

* * *

Reign was hitting Kara with all her super strength. The Kryptonian moaned in pain, having difficulty standing.

" **Lex Luthor succeeded where you failed, Kryptonian! He has conquered sinners, and has brought order and security to this world! I will annihilate you, like all your friends!** "

She grabbed Kara and made her show the battlefield to the White House, where she could see the three Teams weaken against the forces of the army of citizens and Secret Services. They had no chance of winning.

Horrified and helpless, Kara watched them, moaning in pain.

" **Your friends will all die! And I will reign with the help of Lex Luthor!** "

"You're just a dummy for him! He's manipulating you!"

" **He's the President!** "

The evil creature roared and was about to strike Supergirl with his thermal vision, when Mon-El managed to block his arms.

Screaming in rage, Reign spun in all directions to free himself by firing several beams of heat visions which touched the faces of the statues of Kara, Barry and Oliver.

" **Obey or die!** "

"Never!" replied Kara angrily.

A lasso sprang out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Reign. Kara looked up to see Dreamer waving her lasso to hold the evil creature.

"You speak a little too loud!"

"Don't let go, Dreamer!" cried the Kryptonian.

Kara and Mon-El took advantage of this to throw themselves on Reign, forcing her to lower herself. They put all weights and super-strength into it to keep it from moving.

"Lex will not win! Not today!" cried Kara.

"Exactly," added Dreamer, pulling her lasso with all her might.

Mon-El knocked repeatedly to knock her out, but that only made her even more angry.

" **You just back prolonged the inevitable!** "

* * *

Sara was inside the White House. She was fighting several security guards and Secret Services.

"Your President is a real nut!"

* * *

Oliver was still fighting Lex. He was trying to find a loophole in the Lexosuit armor, in order to introduce an arrow to defuse it, but for the moment, he hadn't found anything yet. Lex still continued to shoot him with his metal fists which fired several bullets. The archer barely dodged them. Lex was ready to do anything to keep his new reality. His status as President had driven him mad. No wonder Kara could hate a man like him.

Lex made his face appear and spoke with him:

"You and I have the same goal, Oliver!"

"Ah yeah, which one?" exclaimed the archer, raising an eyebrow.

"We want to protect our world from any attacks, whether human or alien! You have a lot to gain by joining me! Including your friend Barry!"

"I don't want anything from you!" Oliver retorted, striking an arrow that touched the Lexosuit armor again.

"Think what you could have with the Book of Destiny!" said Lex eagerly. "You could create a crime-free world that doesn't need a Robin Hood to defend it. You can be happy with your wife and your future child! Everyone in your Star City knows who you are. Your enemies will strike where it hurts! Here you're just an unknown! You can have it all, including having a beautiful family that you can protect!"

But Oliver glared at him.

"I don't need you to protect my family! I prefer to expose myself, rather than rallying to a madman like you!

"You're just a fool like your friend Supergirl!" said Lex with rage. "I am much more a hero than you!"

"Barry and Kara are heroes who bring hope to others," Oliver said. "What you will never be! Continue to pretend that you are acting for the good, I know that it is only a trick! You are neither a hero nor the President! You are nothing!"

"Just like you, since you are going to disappear at the same time as all your loved ones!"

And Lex grabbed Oliver by the throat with his metallic fist of his armor and began to strangle him. The archer did everything to deliver himself.

"This reality will remain permanent and there is nothing you can do about it! No more than your team of pathetic vigilantes or your friend Flash and his team of freakshows!"

"That's not you who will stop me!" Oliver spat at him, trying to get out of Lex's grip.

But the archer felt his breath that was beginning to leave him.

* * *

Felicity and Cisco ran at full speed through the corridors of the DEO with several robots chasing them.

They locked themselves in an interrogation room. Felicity pushed the table and locked it against the door.

"I don't think that will keep them out!" Cisco said to him anxiously.

"Do you have a better idea?" said the young blond woman.

Unfortunately, despite the small table that blocked the door, several destructive rays passed through the door, under the horrified looks of the two geeks.

"It looks bad for us!" exclaimed the panicked and helpless Latino.

"You think?" added Felicity.

The door started to break, then the face of a robot began to appear.

" _ **Obey or die!**_ "

Felicity and Cisco let out howls of dread.

* * *

Sara made her way into the White House, knocking out everyone on her way and eventually found the Oval Office, all ransacked.

Lex was still holding Oliver by the neck and strangling him. The archer did everything to free himself, while the bald President snickered at him.

"Did you really think that you could come here, eliminate me, take the Book and change reality as easily?"

"Honestly, no!" Oliver replied in a breath as he struggled to breathe.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El were doing everything to force Reign to give up the fight, when Mon-El's body started to disappear, much to the horror of the Kryptonian.

"Mon-El! What's happening?"

"It's the end of the Legion," he replied as his body began to dematerialize.

"No!" Kara exclaimed, knowing that it meant the end of all hope.

Lex couldn't yet win. Then that was the turn of Imra and Winn who started to disappear.

"The Legion is ending," said Imra anxiously, watching her hands dissolve into nothingness.

* * *

Lex still continued to sneer at Oliver, who was doing everything to free himself from his grip.

"You can't use the Book of Destiny! Only a powerful mind can do it! You can do nothing against a powerful force in the universe! You can't rewrite reality… Green Arrow…"

"Nope, but she can," replied Oliver, struggling to breathe.

Lex looked confused.

"Who?"

"Me," said a female voice behind him.

Turning around, he find out Sara Lance, who had just found the Book of Destiny in the rubble of the office smashed against the wall. And she had just opened it by glaring at the President.

She had taken advantage of the fight between Lex and Oliver to interfere in the Oval Office and seize the cosmic work.

"I wasn't trying to defeat you, only to distract you," Oliver explained. "I knew it was the only way to reach the Book."

"No!" exclaimed Lex.

Taking advantage of his respite, Oliver planted an arrow in Lex's non-metallic elbow, making him moan in pain. Then he took over the man. He wrapped his arms around Lex's neck, preventing him from reaching Sara.

"Mr. President, you have failed this country!"

"Now is the time to reverse reality!" Sara said as she opened the Book.

" **NO!"** yelled Lex, mad with rage, struggling with Oliver's grip.

Opening the Book, waves of white energy immediately filled the room and enveloped Sara, Oliver and Lex.

Barry and Thawne were in close combat, when the dazzling waves enveloped them and disappeared both.

Outside the building, the brave heroes did everything to repel the military, civilians and robots, to no avail. Their forces were dwindling. They were on the verge of losing.

When several gigantic and dazzling white waves appeared and enveloped everyone in their path. The members of the Flash, Arrow and Supergirl Teams were carried away. Then it was Kara, Mon-El and Reign. As Mon-El dissolves out of existence, Reign freed themselves from their grips, uttered a howl of rage, and wanted to attack the two heroes, but the white waves carried them away at that time, including the four statues broken tyrants of this world.

Felicity and Cisco could only watch, horrified and helpless, the robots entering the room where they had taken refuge. Then as they prepared to be executed, the white waves swept them both away.

Then it was the whole Earth – 38 which disappeared under the white waves, completely changing the face of the world.

_And everything changed…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing!
> 
> I hope I have successfully completed this chapter which was not easy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a new chapter. Sorry, I'm late. I was caught in my job.
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 10**

It was daylight in National City when Supergirl regained consciousness. She was still standing in the main square, but with a lot of differences. She found that the four horrible statues which represented her with Barry, Oliver and Lex had disappeared. That Reign had also disappeared, giving way to Sam Arias unconscious on the ground. She looked around, no longer seeing the National Guard, but ordinary citizens of the city. The White House had also disappeared, leaving the L-Corp building. Looking at herself, she discovered that she was wearing her Supergirl suit again, not the horrible Lex suit.

Totally delighted, Kara looked at those around her and saw Mon-El who shared her enthusiasm.

"Are you still there? I thought you were gone forever," she cried.

"They did it," replied her former lover with joy. "They changed reality!"

Dreamer joined them, all radiant.

"So it worked?"

Further on, Team Arrow and Team Flash looked around, relieved to be alive and that reality had changed.

"The White House is gone. So Lex is no longer president," exclaimed Guardian.

"Where are Barry and Oliver?" Kara exclaimed. "Mon-El, take Sam home, to Metropolis!"

Immediately Supergirl flew to the L-Corp building.

* * *

At the DEO, Cisco and Felicity had huddled in a corner of the interrogation room where they had taken refuge. They waited… but nothing happened, no robot…

They then saw no danger.

"Do you think they succeeded?" Cisco asked.

On leaving the room, they discovered a multitude of agents, no longer carrying the L on their shoulders.

"They changed reality," realized the young woman.

* * *

Barry and Thawne still continued to compete in super speed, when Supergirl landed at full speed. She drew her heat vision on Thawne, unsettling him, grabbed him by the body and threw him away.

She looked at Barry, who was wearing his Flash suit again, and no longer the horrible dark jumpsuit with the L on his chest. The young man put on his mask and the two left in super-speed.

* * *

The Oval Room had disappeared, giving way to Lena Luthor's office in the L-Corp building, it was now here that Oliver and Lex clashed. The ex-president was no longer wearing his anti-Kryptonian armor. The archer stood on top of him, preventing him from moving.

"Looks like you're no longer President. Not anymore," said Oliver with a look of triumph.

Lex cursed in anger, wrestling with his opponent's grip.

"You are as predictable as the Kryptonians, Oliver! Your arrogance and too much confidence will one day lose you. You don't realize the power in the Book."

Sara approached them, holding the Book of Destinies in her hands.

"You lost, Lex! I brought reality back exactly as it was before you changed it. It's over!"

Lex only grunted in rage.

"You think you won! But it is not over!"

Supergirl and Flash appeared in the office. All looked at each other, delighted to have found their universe.

Oliver wore his green archer suit again. He looked at his friends with a smile on their lips.

"We did it," said Flash, all playful.

"Home sweet home, guys!" added the Kryptonian, delighted.

Lex looked at the three heroes with a sinister look.

"The three heroes of the Multiverse in full! The three of you are pathetic!"

Supergirl grabbed the criminal by the shoulder, holding him with a hard look.

"At least I wouldn't have to save you this time! You will return to prison!"

But Lex launched a Kryptonian grin.

"You believe that? Do you really think it's over? You're too naive, Supergirl! And it has always been your weakness!"

From a jacket pocket, he took out a syringe which he injected right into Kara's neck. She cried out in pain, releasing Lex.

Barry, Oliver and Sara came towards her, anxious.

"Kara, you okay?" cried Flash.

Supergirl groaned in pain, while Lex pulled out an extrapolator and revealed an interdimensional breach.

"See you soon!"

Oliver shot an arrow, but Lex had already disappeared in the vortex which closed behind him.

"He's gone!" exclaimed Sara.

Supergirl rubbed his neck, moaning.

"What did he inject me with? Kryptonite? I am in so much pain…"

"Do you feel good, Kara?" asked Flash, nervous.

"I don't know… Where's Lex?"

"I have no idea," said Oliver, annoyed that he had failed to stop his enemy.

* * *

Lex appeared in a dark alley in the city. He was restless and furious. His plan to dominate the world had again failed. Because of Supergirl and his allies. He quickly had to regain power over his enemies.

Thawne appeared near him in super speed.

"They changed reality! And you who said you were smarter than me…"

"Shut up, Thawne! I have no lessons to receive from a punk-ass speedster of the future!"

Upset, the Reverse-Flash rushed at him, grabbed him by the neck, pressed him against the wall, and set his hand to "vibrate" in super-speed.

"Don't insult me, Luthor! Have you forgotten that I can end your life before you birth your next thought?"

Far from being terrified, Lex just gloated.

"If you're smarter than me, then tell me why the Flash is still alive after all your fights together? Which of you two is faster? Him or you?"

"You don't want to be playing with me or else…"

"Do you really want to kill me, and miss an opportunity to kill Allen and his friends permanently? Or would you prefer to do it alone and without allies? Remember, Eobard, the enemy of my enemy is my ally!"

Thawne groaned in rage, then finally released the criminal. The latter will dust off his jacket, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, Lex! You're the genius! So tell me what's your plan, now that you are no longer President and the Book is no longer in your hands? How do you plan to defeat the Flash, Supergirl and Green Arrow at the same time when others have failed in the past?"

"I have a foolproof plan that is happening at the very time we are talking! They'll not see what we are going to reserve for them! Because if my plan is to work, I need your help. Are you with me or against me?"

Thawne stopped being furious and looked at Lex with interest.

"Tell me about your plan, and I'll think about it…"

* * *

Lena left the L-Corp labs, confused and disoriented. She was locked up in Lex's cell when her dungeon mysteriously turned into her workplace. So she was free. Which meant that reality had changed again.

She walked around her, then ended up falling on Supergirl, the Flash, Green Arrow and Sara.

"Lena?" exclaimed the Kryptonian, massaging her neck.

Oliver wields his bow over her.

"Who are you?"

Shocked, the young Luthor raised her hands in the air, when Supergirl made her lower her bow.

"I know her. She is an ally. It's Lena, Lex's sister!"

"Lex's sister?" Flash exclaimed, stunned.

"Supergirl…" cried Lena. "What happened?"

"Lex had changed reality, but we reversed what he did," Supergirl told her. "Everything is now as it should be. You're okay?"

Still shocked by what she had discovered, Lena remained confused and confused.

"I'm fine… Supergirl… Lex had locked me in a cell… but now that you've changed reality, I'm out of it."

She looked at the Kryptonian with animosity. She remembered the revelation Lex had given her about Kara. But didn't let anything show. She acted as if nothing had happened.

"Where is he?"

"He fled through a breach!" replied Oliver. "We have to find him quickly!"

"Before he makes a bad move to harm us," said Flash.

"I will help you," replied Lena confidently.

"We have to go quickly to DEO," said Supergirl, massaging her neck. "I want to know what Lex did to me."

* * *

The Team Arrow and Team Flash gathered in front of the L-Corps building. All were relieved to have found their reality.

"Are we sure it worked?" asked Rene, nervous.

"Did we really succeed?" added Laurel.

"I brought reality back as it was before Lex distorted it," Sara explained.

"I'm very happy not to see the White House there anymore," said Alex, delighted. "And no longer see these horrible huge statues!"

"We find our city as it was," added a cheerful Dreamer.

The members of the Legion joined them, all delighted.

"Sara Lance, you have saved the timeline. It's good," announced Mon-El.

"Lex's reality is gone," said Imra.

"So everything is back to normal," said Cisco.

"Apparently," announced Ralph. "I have regained my powers."

"So the Flash, Green Arrow and Supergirl exist again," said Iris.

"Absolutely, since we are here," said Mon-El.

"It was a near thing," cried Winn.

Sara gave them the Book of Destinies.

"I think this belongs to you, guys!"

Imra hastened to take it, while the others congratulated all the heroes.

"Thank you, thank you all of you," said Mon-El.

"Thank you for leaving us our memories," said Dinah.

"We are delighted that this nightmare is finally over," added Caitlin.

"Lex has run away, that's the problem," Oliver said.

"Just like Thawne," added Flash. "He's gone too."

"We need to find Lex," said Supergirl. "As long as he is outside, he remains a great threat."

"You will succeed in defeating him," reassured Imra. "I don't think you need us for that!"

"Are you going to leave now?" asked J'onn.

"We leave now for the 31th century," explained Mon-El. "And ensure that the Time Trapper is no longer a threat."

"Keep this Book hidden," Oliver told them cautiously. "We don't want to be faced with a dangerous new reality. I've had enough!"

"Since this Book could lead to the disappearance of the Legion, we will keep it hidden!"

Supergirl came to hug Mon-El and Winn to her.

"I was glad to see you again, guys!"

"I was glad to see you, despite the circumstances," said Winn with a smile. "We missed you!"

"Fighting with the Legion reminds me of our fighting together," added Mon-El. "If the Legion has a future in the future, it's thanks to you! I know you are tormented by what Lex Luthor has inflicted on you, but you will overcome all that, trust me! The fact that we are still there is proof that in the future you inspire hope in others. Your heroic deeds will lead to the creation of the Legion. And that is an encouraging thought."

Supergirl smiled broadly, but remembered the atrocities she had committed with Barry and Oliver. The image of these dead people with their hands haunted her mind.

"I had never hated Lex Luthor before today!"

"You could win against him, you will win again", added Winn.

"And I still believe in Supergirl," said Mon-El. "You will defeat him, as you have always done with others."

"We have to leave quickly," said Imra.

Mon-El hugged Kara again, while everyone said goodbye.

Finally, the Legion set out for the future. 31 th century.

* * *

Later, Supergirl, Alex and everyone else found the DEO as it was before. The same agents that Alex knew. The DEO who didn't belong to Lex Luthor. And Oliver was very relieved not to be a superior. Then, to everyone's surprise, the Coluan Brainy came to meet them.

"Director Danvers! What was the Legion doing here? Why Lex Luthor is he still at large? And why the Flash and Green Arrow are on our Earth with their teams?"

Alex came to take her friend in her arms, delighted.

"You've no idea how nice to see you again, Brainy."

And it was Dreamer who joined the arms of the Coluan.

"Nice to see you again, Brainy!"

"We've just emerged from a huge fight with Lex Luthor in a new reality," said Supergirl.

* * *

A little later, Sara had left for Earth – 1, to find her teammates, the Legends. Oliver and Barry had decided to stay on Earth again – 38, to help Kara and her allies track down Lex Luthor. With or without the Book of Destinies, the criminal remained a great threat. With his knowledge, he could devise a new evil plan to reach the heroes.

Supergirl had gone under the sun's rays. Alex had launched several analyzes to determine what Lex could have inflicted on her as a syringe. So far, the analysis had yielded nothing.

After resting, Kara went to the DEO balcony to watch the city. Her city as it was. She had learned that Ben Lockwood was still alive. That Sara had changed everything Lex could do to force the heroes to murder people.

She thought back to the horrors she had committed. Despite Winn and Mon-El's encouragement, Kara didn't know if she could recover from this dreadful ordeal.

Oliver and Barry joined her.

"You okay?" asked the archer gently.

"I don't know," replied the Kryptonian simply. "We changed reality, but that doesn't erase the fact that we were villains."

Barry nodded with a dejected look.

"Sara changed the murders we committed. I should be happy, but it's not. I can still remember what we did. And knowing that we've killed people, even criminals, makes me feel bad."

"I could never forget that!" replied Kara.

Oliver was also shocked by what Lex had done to him. But he knew that deep down, he could never have caused these horrors of his own free will. He had been a puppet like Barry and Kara.

"Let's not forget that Lex inflicted this on the three of us! He's responsible! Not us! And when we find him, we will make him regret his gesture! Kara, Barry, you're better than this guy! Lex thinks he's a hero, but he's just a psychopathic lunatic."

"Who says he is more psychopathic than us?" remarked Kara upset. "When we executed these people, I like it. Lex made me see the monster I could become if I wanted to."

"Even I liked to kill people," added Barry. "So tell me, Oliver, are we better than Lex Luthor?"

But Oliver kept his serious look.

"Not only are you real heroes, but you are much better than Lex Luthor. And I understand how you feel. When the three of us were together, I saw Lex as a hero, a sort of surrogate father. He was like an idol to me. And I thought we were making the world a better place. Then J'onn gave us back our memories. I was confused, because in all these memories, I didn't know which of the two lives was true, and it was when our friends told us the truth that I understood who Lex Luthor really was. He didn't treat us as heroes, nor as equals. He treated us like puppets. We were not free from our actions. We had no free will. I know that this life that we passed was false. It was a lie to manipulate us. Whatever happened, it doesn't change the people you really are. You, Barry, you are the Flash, the fastest man alive, the Central City protector. A real hero. And you, Kara, you are Supergirl, the one who brings hope to others. This is real! This is what you are. You are better than any of us. Better than me!"

The speedster and the Kryptonian began to look at Oliver, meditating on what he was saying.

"You really serious?" said Kara.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that! What we lived together in this rewrite reality wasn't real life! Lex has stolen our lives, taken away the best in us. By changing this reality, this is what we have just recovered. We have found our lives, our real identities and our loved ones. Now what matters is finding Lex and making him pay.

"I'm not sure I'm a good person, Oliver," said Supergirl.

"Why do you say that?"

"When you pointed your bow at Lex, there was a part of me who wanted you to kill him. I thought you were going to kill him, and I wanted to let you do it. When I understood what Lex inflicted on us, I felt anger and hatred. I had never hated Lex so much before. I was so angry that I wanted to see him dead. There was a party who wanted you to kill him."

The archer put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have killed him, Kara. By threatening him with my bow, I anticipated that he would retaliate with his armor. I was sure I had no chance of defeating him with my arrows. I didn't intend to kill him, only to distract him so that Sara could take the Book and change the reality. My plan's worked perfectly. Kara, I know what it's like to be angry and hate someone to the point of wanting his death. It's human to suffer. And the truth is that you are human, Kara. And much more than Lex Luthor."

"I too was angry," added Barry. "I had rage in me… but it was much deeper than this Lex made us suffer… Just before he changed reality, I lost someone… A member of my family… (He drops sadly the head) It was my daughter…"

Oliver and Supergirl looked at their speedster friend, their eyes wide with amazement.

"You have a daughter?" Kara exclaimed.

"I **had** a daughter. Do you remember when the three of us were there, before J'onn gave us back our memories, I told you about a girl I kept seeing? (Oliver and Kara nodded.) She was the one I saw. I saw my daughter. She came from the future, and her name was Nora, like my mom."

And Barry told them about his daughter Nora of the future. Nora West-Allen who had grown up without her father, who had come to the present to save her father. She had helped him defeat Cicada. And he told them about Thawne, who had played the mentor for her, in the end, manipulating her to achieve her ends. By defeating Cicada, they had changed the timeline, and created another where Nora no longer existed. He told them about his daughter, refusing to become like Thawne, preferring to disappear from existence.

With emotion, Oliver and Kara looked at Barry. They could only imagine what he was going through.

Barry continued, tears in his eyes:

"That's why it was hard for me to see Thawne. Right after losing my daughter, Lex was transforming reality, and Thawne needed help to restore it. Asking him for help was torture for me! But the worst part is… Lex made us what Nora didn't want to be. And the fact that we were villains, even if it was manipulation, I feel like I betrayed Nora's memory. If she had seen me like this… and this horrible world… You are not the only one who wanted Lex to die, Kara."

Upset, Kara came to take her friend in her arms, hugging him gently.

"I'm so sorry, Barry. I can only imagine what you have to live. If I can do anything, don't hesitate to tell me. And I don't think you betrayed Nora's memory. In any case, I don't think so. As Oliver said, we found our lives, and this is the most important."

When Kara withdrew, it was Oliver who hugged Barry, much to the surprise of both.

"I thought you hated hugs!" wondered the speedster.

"Not today, Barry, I'm making an exception," replied the archer. "I would add that even if your daughter is no longer there, that does not mean that you will not have children. Maybe in the future there is a Nora somewhere. It doesn't mean the end of Flash's legacy. I'm sure you will see her again someday. Maybe in a few years. And I think like Kara, you haven't betrayed the memory of your daughter, Barry. We changed reality and resumed our lives. This is the most important. What the three of us experienced was not real! Lex inflicted this on us! This life is far behind us!"

Barry and Kara remembered their moments of complicity together in the distorted reality of Lex. And that made them uncomfortable.

Barry stammered:

"I prefer to avoid talking about what we spent together. I like you both, no bad. But not as…"

"Me too, I love you both, and I don't want to talk about what we spent together in this reality," added Kara.

"I'm okay with that," answered Oliver who was also embarrassed by the moments of complicity between them during the distorted reality of Lex. "We don't talk about it anymore, the debate is closed!"

The three smiled satisfied with this answer, and began to look at the city from the balcony again.

"It's good to find the real National City!" Kara exclaimed, after a silence. "And no longer see these horrible statues! And this White House!"

"And I am very happy not to have to wear L on my chest," commented Oliver, looking at his archer's suit.

"Oliver, Barry, I'm sorry for what Lex did. I could have caught Lex and sent him to jail. And I didn't do it. If I had caught him, maybe there would have been no Time Trapper, and this reality would never have existed."

"Kara, you are not responsible for what happened," replied the archer. "It was Lex who did this to us. You've nothing to do with it. You are a victim like us! And like our loved ones… I was fighting John, Rene, Sara… and I almost shot an arrow at my wife!"

"And I attacked my friends!" exclaimed Barry with a touch of guilt.

"I strangled my sister," added Supergirl, shocked. "I could have killed her! How I could have killed Nia!"

"What happened is horrible!" replied Oliver. "But we found our lives, this is the most important! What matters is finding Lex before he does more damage."

"Maybe he already has," said Supergirl, eyes barely open.

The kryptonian started to moan. Her eyesight blurred, and struggled to keep her balance. Which did not escape Oliver and Barry.

"Kara, you okay?" wondered the archer, anxious.

"Kara, what's wrong?" added the worried supersonic.

"I don't know… I… I don't feel good… What do I have…?"

She lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground. The two heroes threw themselves on the ground, to help their friend.

"Kara! Kara!" cried Oliver.

"Kara, can you hear us?" added Barry.

Seeing Kara lifeless and unconscious, Oliver quickly turned to the DEO:

"Alex! Alex, come quickly! Something's happening at Kara!"

Immediately, Sister Danvers came running, and threw herself on the ground near Kara. She took her pulse, calling her sister. Seeing that she wasn't reacting, she turned to the two men.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," said Oliver stunned. "We were chatting quietly and then she passed out like that! Lex injected her with something! Her condition may be related to this!"

"The analysis is still in progress! But we will have to examine her more deeply. (Turns to her sister with concern.) Kara, please, stay with me! Stay with me, Kara!"

"Stay with us, Kara," added Oliver, desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Yep, I know, it's been a while. I haven't updated this story for weeks. Really sorry for the delay. I was overloaded with work. I wasn't on vacation, not of all, and I really would have preferred. I spent the whole summer at my job. Stress, fatigue, heat, exhaustion... You can't write anything. Nevertheless, I assure you, I am not giving up on this story. I fully intend to finish. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Upon awakening, Supergirl became aware of a general feeling of lightheadedness and weakness. She found that she was sitting in a dark room that looked like a courtroom. Several blows of the gavel sounded and the Kryptonian raised her head. She was amazed to find Eobard Thawne in magistrate's dress, instead of the judge.

"The defendant is awake we will begin."

"Thawne? What…"

He tapped the gavel again and spoke in a loud voice.

"The defendant is requested to call me: Your Honor!"

Stunned, Supergirl looked around, not understanding how she could have ended up there. What was she doing in a court and why was Thawne the judge?

"Supergirl… also known as Kara Danvers… you have been brought here to be judged for your many crimes against the people of this country. and your very life hangs in the balance. Do you understand?"

"No, I…"

"The defendant understands and waives her right to appeal. The trial of Supergirl will now begin."

"No wait…"

Thawne tapped the gavel again, ignoring the Kryptonian.

"Silence! Silence! Another word and I will slap you with contempt. The prosecution will now give its opening remarks."

"The prosecution?"

Supergirl turned her head to see… Lex Luthor walking towards her, wearing a very chic black suit.

"Lex?"

The bald man appeared in court before the judge.

"Your Honor, today I am going to prove to you that Supergirl, rather than being a symbol of hope and a hero, is only a dangerous monster for our society."

"What?"

"She failed in everything she did. She failed to save this city. She failed to prevent this city from being almost destroyed on several occasions. She couldn't stop Lex Luthor from distorting reality. And she ruined the lives of a lot of people."

"No, that's not true, I..."

Thawne tapped his gavel again.

"The defendant is asked to be silent, until she's allowed to speak! Continue…"

Supergirl looked at both Thawne and Lex, in great confusion mingled with amazement. What was she doing here?

Lex spoke again.

"The issue here is not how many people have shattered because of Supergirl, but how many more must losses in order to satisfy her need to be a hero. Therefore, we will only ask one simple question... would the people around her be better off if Kara Zor-El had never come on this planet!"

The Kryptonian looked upset at the speech of her worst enemy. While the latter spoke again.

"The prosecution would like to call its first witness, Your Honor… Alexandra Danvers!"

"Alex?"

To Kara's surprise, a figure appeared in the courtroom and recognized her sister there without difficulty. Her sister Alex, dressed in her DEO's suit, who didn't give Supergirl a glance and appeared neutral.

* * *

At the DEO, Oliver and Barry were worried. It had been an hour since Supergirl had fainted before their eyes, and Alex immediately drove her to the medbay's agence. They had no idea what she had. They concluded that it was related to the syringe Lex had injected into Kara a few hours earlier. This only increased Oliver's hatred towards the bald psychopath. He hated him for stealing his life, and the lives of Flash and Supergirl. With his oversized ego, he could teach Malcolm Merlyn some lessons. He vowed to find Lex and make him regret his actions. After the recovery of her friend.

Finally, Alex called the two heroes. They joined her at Kara's bedside, still unconscious, with Caitlin assisting the DEO director.

"How is she?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Her consistency is good," Alex explained, looking at her sister with anguish. "Physically, she is completely healthy. And there is strong brain activity, as if she is dreaming. We try to wake her up, but she doesn't react."

"Lex injected her with something," Barry said. "Did you find out what it is?"

"We finally made it," Caitlin replied. "We found traces of kryptonite in her body. But it's not green kryptonite. It's a whole different form. And oddly, she doesn't seem to cause physical damage to Kara."

Alex looked at the monitor screen and understood then.

"That's silver kryptonite."

"Silver?" Barry exclaimed, taken aback.

"There are several of them?" Oliver exclaimed, confused.

"Silver kryptonite causes paranoid hallucinations," Alex explained. "For Kara, she isn't physically dangerous, but for her mind, it is a danger!"

"Before passing out, Kara blamed herself for not having been able to prevent Lex from distorting reality," the archer intervened. "And she felt guilty for Lex's victims when she was in his grip."

This news panicked Alex.

"We absolutely have to find a way to wake her up. We have to put her under her solar lights! (She approached Kara, taking her hand.) Kara, I'm here. You really need to wake up. Please wake up!"

* * *

Alex Danvers had just entered the courtroom, not giving a single glance to Kara, who was shocked.

"Alex! Alex!"

"Alexandra Danvers, you are one of the prevenant's many victims," Lex explained. "This alien entered your life, grabbed your parents' love… and she forced you to sacrifice everything for the self-righteousness of your "sister"!"

"No, no, Alex, that's not true! You know this is wrong!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"You confirm?" Lex said, ignoring the Kryptonian.

"Answer the question," Thawne said.

Alex took a breath, before responding in a neutral voice.

"Yes, my life would have been very different if there hadn't been Kara in my life. And maybe it would have been better."

"Prosecution rests, Your Honor." Lex concluded.

Instantly Thawne tapped with his gavel.

"Lex, you've twisted reality again!" Supergirl exclaimed. "I won't let you steal my family!"

The bald man chuckled.

"Your family? You don't have any! Since you left Krypton you've never had a family. Nowhere did you feel at home! Neither on Earth, nor elsewhere… You have broken a lot of lives… Ask them…"

The Kryptonian turned, and in the room were several people. A few Children of Liberty, including Ben Lockwood, and also aliens. They all stared at the prevenant with gloomy looks.

"Do you recognize these people?"Lex continued.

Supergirl gagged. These people were her victims, when she acted as President Luthor's puppet. All the people she had killed with Barry and Oliver.

"It wasn't my fault… it wasn't my fault… It wasn't me…"

Then the statues of the three heroes with Lex Luthor appeared out of nowhere with the inscription: Obey or die!

"No, I had nothing to do with that…"

"Supergirl could have caught up Lex Luthor easily and thus prevented this reality from existing," Lex said. "But she didn't. She let her worst enemy rewrite reality and create a world where he is president. And this hero has killed people to satisfy the needs of this President."

Shocked and upset, Kara had tears in her eyes, and to her horror, she found Barry and Oliver in their superhero outfits, both staring at her with grim looks.

"Supergirl failed to save this world, and contributed to Lex Luthor's reality! She couldn't even protect her hero friends from another Earth. Barry Allen had just lost his daughter when this reality happened, and Supergirl couldn't avoid it!"

"I'm so sorry, Barry…" Kara exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"The verdict's in, you're guilty," Thawne said, slamming the gavel.

The effect was like a blow to the pit of the stomach for Kara.

* * *

At DEO, Alex had just had Kara installed under her regenerating solar lights. She hoped that the solar lights would dampen the effects of the silver kryptonite. There was nothing else to do but wait.

Oliver was waiting outside near the DEO checkpoint. Felicity joined him.

"Any change?"

The archer shook his head.

"Kara is still unconscious. Alex hopes that the effects of the kryptonite will wear off with her solar lights."

His wife took his hand.

"She's Supergirl! She will get over it!"

"Physically yes. But not mentally. Before passing out, she blamed herself for the atrocities we committed, under the influence of Lex…"

"It wasn't you guys. The Oliver who was subjected to this nut wasn't the Oliver I know. Just like Barry and Kara. It wasn't them! It was Lex who caused all of this!"

But Oliver wasn't convinced.

"I know very well what it is. But Kara doesn't see it that way. The first time I killed someone on Lian Yu, I remember what Slade Wilson said after that, that the men didn't recognize each other anymore, that they were split into someone else. She mustn't think she's a killer. She's not like me."

"She'll be fine. She'll be fine!"

Then, deciding to change the subject, Oliver turned to Felicity.

"And still no news about Lex?"

"For now, we have nothing. Alex gave me permission to use their DEO satellite. With Cisco and the other Brainy… which is a little weird… we search the whole town looking for this bastard. But we have nothing, for the moment. And if Thawne is with him, it will complicate our research."

"I know he hasn't left town. Men like him have a back-up plan. We broke his reality. He wouldn't leave town without delivering a fatal blow. He injected this kryptonite into Kara to entertain us. We absolutely have to find him!"

"And that's what we're going to do!"

* * *

Barry was with Iris. Both were affected by recent events. Both had lost Nora, only to find the Flash in the grip of Lex Luthor by becoming a formidable killer. Everything that had happened had turned him upside down. And Iris could see it clearly.

"If you ask me how I'm doing, I don't know what to say," Barry said.

"Then don't say anything," his wife replied. "We lost Nora. But you, I haven't lost you! You are there, and that's what matters! Kara is going to be better, and we're going to find Lex!"

"Who must certainly be with Thawne. This son of the bitch...

"We'll find them both… Felicity and Cisco found something?"

"Until then, they have nothing. Besides, Lex is a scientist. He's smart enough to hide from any satellite. Kara told me he was unpredictable."

"Lex Luthor might be a genius, but he doesn't know Team Flash. We will take care of him, as we have always done with those who wanted to harm us."

"If you only knew how good it is to be with you and to be myself again!"

And they both embraced.

"Who would have thought that our lives would be reduced to having to fight enemies of other Earths, rewrite realities…" cried Iris.

"Even I am overwhelmed!" Barry replied, nodding his head. "And yet, I am the fastest man alive!"

Neither of them noticed a red flash crossing the DEO.

"It's time!" Thawne said, tapping his gavel.

* * *

The scenery changed, and Supergirl found herself sitting in a chair with her hands tied.

"What's going on now?"

Lex approached her with a smirk.

"You knew it would end like this!"

Then Oliver came to rest in front of her, pulling the edge of her bow away. She was going to end up with an arrow right through her heart?

"Oliver?"

But the archer of Earth – 1 had a neutral gaze.

"Supergirl… Kara Danvers, you have failed this city!"

And he shot his arrow…

* * *

Finally, much to Alex's relief, Supergirl woke up with a start, taking in deep breaths of air, as if she had been underwater for a long time. Immediately, her sister came to put both hands on the shoulders of the Kryptonian.

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe! I'm here! Lex injected you with silver kryptonite! And your organism has finished rejecting it!"

But Supergirl didn't seem to hear her.

"I can't breathe…"

"Relax, relax! Just breathe…"

Then, Kara finally calms down. While Barry and Oliver joined her.

"Kara! You okay?" said the speedster, worried.

"How do you feel?" asked the archer gently.

Supergirl took several breaths before responding.

"Disoriented… What happened?"

"You passed out while we were talking, remember?" Barry said.

"Lex injected you with silver kryptonite," Oliver added. "Certainly to distract us."

"But you're better, your body has completely rejected it," answered Alex.

Kara took a moment to process the information she had just learned.

"What about Lex? Do we have any leads? Do we know where he is?"

"Not yet, the DEO is actively looking for him," Alex replied. "Felicity and Cisco are doing what they can to help us."

"My gut tells me he hasn't left town," Oliver explained. "The kryptonite injection was just the preview, a way to distract us. He has to prepare something. The real show has yet to begin."

Kara understood that Oliver was telling the truth. Lex could be unpredictable, with an unexpected plan.

"We have to find him quickly."

"We will," Barry replied, nodding his head.

"In the meantime, get some rest, Kara," her sister told her softly.

* * *

After making sure Kara was resting, Alex stepped aside to use her phone. She dialed the number of her girlfriend Kelly, to fall on her voicemail.

"Hi Kelly, how are you? I called to find out if you were okay with seeing each other over coffee. Just call me back."

When she turned to leave the room, it was to see an agent approaching her.

"Something wrong?"asked the young woman.

"Oh yes, Director Danvers, very much…" said a familiar voice.

Alex looked up to see, to her horror, Thawne's smirk, posing as a DEO agent. As soon as she grabbed her gun, Thawne rushed straight at her, injecting a syringe into her neck, as soon as the DEO director passed out and fell into the arms of the evil speedster.

"Sorry Danvers. Nothing personal!"

And he disappeared in super-speed, taking Alex with him.

Felicity was concentrating on a computer, working on a way to find Lex, when a red lightning flashed out of nowhere and carried her away.

Iris was standing on the balcony of the DEO, when she was also carried away by a red lightning.

* * *

Oliver was standing next to Kara, who was gathering strength, when John Diggle came to see him.

"Oliver. We haven't had time to speak since Emiko, with everything that has happened…"

But the archer remained neutral.

"We need to focus on Lex. As long as he remains at large, he is a threat to all of us. He knows who we are, and knows us by heart."

John remained calm.

"I wanted to see how you are, after what you just went through. You lost your sister, only to find yourself in that bastard's clutches, and made you kill for him."

"After what he did to me, I want to make him regret his gesture."

After a breath, John looked at him for a long time.

"What will you do when we find him?"

"I don't know yet," Oliver replied simply.

He had considered several scenarios to defeat Lex. Killing him was possible. The old Oliver would have done it. But he thought of all the lives he had taken, when he was in the grip of the mad President. He had shown his darkness because of Lex. He couldn't act like a killer anymore. He had to draw a line on that part of him. But if that was the only way. Did Oliver really have to kill Lex Luthor? Locking him in jail was a solution. But Kara had told him that even from a jail cell, Lex used people as he liked as puppets. Like Malcolm Merlyn, a prison wouldn't stop him. What should he do? Should Lex Luthor really be killed? He remembered his vision with Tommy, telling him that this path would only imprison him in his father's sins forever. That he would never overcome his family's mistakes. Revenge led to cruelty. There had to be a way to stop Lex without killing him.

"The important thing is that we find him quickly," answered Kara, standing up.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Better, and I'm ready to go find Lex!"

It was then that Brainy appeared to them, distraught.

"Supergirl, Green Arrow, we have a problem!"

"What's wrong, Brainy?" said the Kryptonian.

"It looks like Director Danvers is missing. She was kidnapped."

Everyone was amazed. Supergirl felt a chill chill her spine.

"Alex… How did that happen to the DEO?"

"Looks like she was kidnapped by a speedster," the Coluan explained, pulling out his tablet and showing a video showing Alex being kidnapped.

"Thawne," Oliver said.

"Why would Thawne kidnap my sister?" Supergirl exclaimed shocked and annoyed by the evil speedster of the future.

"Definitely Lex," Oliver replied. "We know he's working with him. Kidnapping Alex must be part of his plan."

Then it was Barry and Cisco who joined them.

"Alex isn't the only one Thawne has taken!" Barry cried, horrified. "He also taken Iris… and Oliver… he also kidnapped Felicity…"

At these words Oliver jumped up in shock and horror. Then Brainy jumped.

"I receive an external message, addressed to the DEO. It's Lex Luthor."

He put down his tablet revealing Lex's face. Supergirl, Oliver, Barry, John and Cisco were able to observe the bald man on the screen.

" _Supergirl… Flash… Green Arrow… You thought it was enough to change reality to get everything back to normal. I am never out of ideas. And I know exactly how to reach you. For a long time, the Kryptonians took everything from me, destroyed me. So you will understand what it feels like to lose everything, tearing off the people you love. After that, you'll never be heroes again. Never again. I'll break you like I was by Superman!"_

And the video cut. The three heroes stared at the screen with looks of fury.

"That snake!" exclaimed John Diggle.

"Lex has Alex, Iris and Felicity," Supergirl exclaimed.

"We have to find them," Barry added.

"And we'll find them," Oliver said with a grim look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for this long absence. I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter, but I had a tough time before confinement, and worried about my grandmother, whose physical health was declining due to her tall age, until the Coronavirus reaches her. This week, I learned of her passing. With everything going on right now, it has cut my motivation to write. Nevertheless, I take advantage of the confinement to write again. So, there I am.
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 12**

Alex Danvers regained consciousness, sitting in a chair with her hands tied. She tried to determine her surroundings, but could only see half-light. She remembered being drugged by Thawne before she passed out. She knew she had just been kidnapped. She tried to move her chair to escape, but to no avail. Her ties were tight.

"How are you, Director Danvers?"

Raising her head, she could observe in disgust the smirk of Thawne's face.

"Awesome! A few hours ago, it was me who was in your place… You had hindered me, and now you are!"

Alex just glared at him.

"Enjoy it! Where am I?"

"Nowhere! Mr. Luthor has plans for all of you!"

"Believe me, you made a serious mistake in betraying us. No wonder the Flash hates you..."

The Reverse-Flash only sighed in annoyance.

"What can I say? Lex Luthor has compelling arguments!"

"No kidding! He's a manipulative psychopath like you!"Alex replied in an angry voice.

"It's not very nice to say that about me!" Lex Luthor said as he entered the young woman's field of vision.

Alex eyed the bald man with hatred and rage.

"Why am I here?"

"To get revenge for everything I had to go through. First Superman, then his cousin, and finally, these two "heroes" from another Earth. Having said that, I am delighted to meet you in person, Director Danvers. And I'm sorry to do this to you, believe me or not, how could I blame you? You are a victim. And unfortunately, you have been too brainwashed to be saved. We could have been great allies, but the damage is too severe."

"You sound like your mother! Besides being a prisoner, the fact that you are in front of me makes me so angry after what you have done. Turning reality, making my sister, Barry and Oliver your slaves."

"I must admit that it was very enjoyable to see them bow down to me!" Lex replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll pay for that!" Alex roared.

"And how? By stopping? Send me to jail? It wouldn't be the first time I've been sent there and I'll be fine. Your only way to defeat me is to kill me."

Alex smirked at the insinuation.

"I already killed to save Kara. And I will do it again."

"Oh yeah, poor Doctor Morrow and who else? Ah yes, good old Aunty Astra. Although logically you didn't do it for Supergirl! Rather, it was revenge for your… _sister_ who ruined your life by becoming embedded in your family."

"You wrong, Kara never ruined my life! She's the best thing that ever happened to me! But you, you cannot understand that! You don't even know what a family really is!"

"Totally incurable! Your diagnosis has no hope of a cure!" Lex exclaimed.

"And you, you're nuts!" Alex retorted.

Lex nodded at Thawne, immediately Reverse-Flash injected a new syringe into the captive. Alex quickly fell unconscious.

* * *

Since the kidnapping of their allies, Supergirl and Flash have crossed the city, one hovering over buildings, and the other using her super-speed.

"Kara, do you see something?"

"Nothing. And anyway, Lex is smart enough to protect himself from my x-rays."

At the DEO, Oliver stood with the other teams, trying to locate Alex, Iris and Felicity, to no avail.

"Seriously, can this guy really get away from any satellite?" cried Cisco.

"Lex Luthor has proven to be a meticulous genius," Diggle pointed out.

"He might be a genius, but that's not what will stop us," Oliver replied in a loud voice. "Let's not give him the pleasure he gave us."

"Easier said than done," Caitlin replied.

"We'll find him, this son of the bitch!" Rene retorted, his eyes furious.

Flash was racing through the city streets, communicating with his Kryptonian friend. He couldn't imagine his life without Iris. He had to find her before Lex or Thawne hurt her.

"Kara, does Luthor have any minions who could tell us where to find him?"

But to his surprise, he got no response. He stopped his run while calling for his headset under his mask.

"Kara? You hear me? Cisco? Caitlin? Oliver? Anyone hear me?"

No answer. Radio silence.

As he was about to charge again, a figure came to his attention around the corner of the street he was on. Curious he approached and his jaw dropped at the sight of the person he was in front of him.

"Mum?"

His own mother Nora Allen stood right in front of him, her eyes twinkling.

"Hello Barry! It's been a while!"

Taken aback, Flash looked around, and was surprised to find that there was no one in the alley where he was. No car, no passerby. He understood then that he did not have in front of him, his real mother.

"You're not my mother. The Speed Force. I am no longer on Earth – 38."

"Indeed," the Speed Force Nora confirmed with a nod.

"Why are you appearing to me now?"

"We have already intervened. When Lex Luthor twisted reality, we had to act to get you out of his grip. We sent you these visions."

Flash was in shock.

"The visions where I saw Nora when I was Lex's puppet, was that you?"

"Yes, to make you react and that you realize that this reality was false. Lex Luthor influenced your destiny, and with or without the Book of Destinies, he still does. All your inheritance, all your sacrifices and that of your future child, gone forever. Flash will be over forever. Only Eobard Thawne will remain."

Although he was shocked to find himself in Speed Force, Barry remembered his task.

"I have to find Iris! Lex took her, along with Felicity and Alex! Thawne works with him! We have to stop them!"

The Nora of Speed Force prompted him to calm down.

"We know that, Barry! And if you want to save your wife and your friends, you have to listen to us first. Your future and the future of this universe depends on that…"

Barry sighed, then nodded in agreement.

"Follow me and you will understand everything!"

* * *

When Iris West-Allen woke up, she found herself in a chair with her hands tied. She had the unpleasant surprise to see Eobard Thawne right in front of her.

"Sorry Iris, it's nothing personal," said the evil speedster.

"Go to hell!" shouted the young woman.

"I can take you there," said a voice behind.

Lex slowly walked over to his captive with a smirk in his face.

"I don't know how I could have done all of this without my friend Eobard. He was extremely precious to me!"

Iris glared at the bald man before retorting:

"What are you expecting from me?"

"From you, nothing at all! I just need to make sure that your beloved heroes are no longer heroes! I will break them, how I was broken by these Kryptonians!"

"You have already lost! You will lose again! Flash, Supergirl and Green Arrow will defeat you! They will fight against you!"

Lex chuckled at Iris's assurance.

"To Flash's wife, you are just as arrogant as Supergirl! It's contagious, arrogance with you!"

"Future Flash is even more so," Thawne added with a grim smile.

"Flash will fail to save you! Just as the Kryptonian will fail to save Danvers, and Queen will fail to save his wife…"

"Go to Hell, both of you!"Iris roared with a fierce look.

Lex just shrugged.

"The days of superheroes are over, and I'll see to it!"

" **We** 'll see to it," Thawne corrected haughtily.

"Obviously, Eobard, you didn't think I was going to forget you!"

And they left Iris alone, prisoner in her chair.

* * *

At the DEO, as all heroes and agents worked together to locate Lex Luthor and their kidnapped loved ones, Nia, dressed in her Dreamer outfit, was asleep in a chair. She searched in her visions for a clue that would allow her to find Alex, Felicity and Iris.

When a vision overwhelmed her instantly…

_It was in a prison. Oliver and his Team were battling mad inmates. Then a man with white hair was grinning with triumph. Then he turned to Felicity who was frozen with fear._

" _Miss Smoak, I made a promise to Mr. Luthor. He wanted his revenge on your husband and his superhero allies…"_

_Lightning quick, Oliver shot an arrow at the man, but the man caught the projectile with his hand, as if nothing had happened. He looked at the archer with little interest._

" _Impressive. Now where was I? Ah yeah… (He turned to Felicity again.) Mr. Luthor asked me to send a message to your husband, to the father of your unborn baby… He promised him pain…"_

_He thrust Oliver's arrow into Felicity's stomach, who gasped in pain._

" _And Mr. Luthor is_ _a man of his word._ _"_

" _ **NOOOOOO!"**_ _Oliver yelled, horrified._

_And the white-haired man walked away, while Oliver, his eyes filled with horror, rushed towards his wife, seriously injured and dying in pain. Then she died. Oliver could only watch her die, tears in his eyes._

" _Felicity…"_

And Nia then had another vision.

" _Don't, please, don't…" screamed Flash in a park with buildings around._

_A monstrous creature wearing large metal armor held Iris, preventing her from moving. Flash walked slowly towards them, begging his enemy to release his wife._

" _ **Now, finally, I am free of you.**_ _ **"**_ _growled the metallic creature._

" _Barry, I love you…" Iris whispered, tears in her eyes._

" _No, don't say that, all right? You're gonna be all right._ _" The speedster reassured her, although he was just as panicked as she was. (Addressing the metal monster.) "Please don't do this!"_

" _ **You lose, Barry!"**_ _growled the metal monster again. "_ _ **With compliments of Lex Luthor."**_

_A blade came out of his metal fist. Flash screamed in horror and charged at super speed, but wasn't fast enough to stop the monster from stabbing Iris's body. Flash took his wife's lifeless body, as the metallic creature disappeared in super-speed._

Nia had a third vision.

_Alex was locked in a water tank that was filling with water. As the cage filled, Alex struggled to breathe on the surface. But then the water rose over her face and filled the whole tank._

_The young woman did everything to free herself from her water cage, in vain._

_When Supergirl arrived right in front of her, it was to find her inert sister floating in the water of the tank. She had arrived too late, her sister was dead._

" _ **NOOOOOO!"**_

_She used her super strength to shatter the glass in the tank, releasing the water to the ground, along with her sister's body. But when the Kryptonian took Alex's body, it was to find her sister's corpse._

_Supergirl could only mourn the death of Alex in her arms._

Nia opened her eyes and looked stunned. She started yelling at her friends.

"Guys, guys. I had visions. On Felicity, Iris and Alex. They are in danger…"

Immediately, Oliver, Supergirl, Cisco, Caitlin and Diggle joined her.

"Where's Barry?" asked Diggle.

"I have no idea," Supergirl replied. "We were patrolling the town, and then he just gone. Gone."

"He doesn't appear anywhere," cried Cisco, alarmed. "It is as if he is outside the world."

"Barry will be back, I'm sure," Oliver said. (He turned to Nia.) "You said you had visions of Felicity, Alex and Iris."

"Yes, I saw them all three die…"

And she recounted in detail Felicity's death in the prison she had seen, from the hand of the white haired man. Then she recounted the death of Iris from the metallic creature she had seen in her vision. And finally, she related Alex's death in the water tank.

The others were stunned, for these visions were very familiar to them from events they had experienced, each on their own.

For Oliver, the description of the prison and that of the white-haired man recalled a major event that had taken place in his town a few years earlier. His description resembled that of Damian Darhk, as well as Laurel's death. His Laurel. The one she had known who had been the first Black Canary. Oliver jerked at the memory of this tragic event.

Cisco and Caitlin were shocked, as the second sight reminded them of the death of Iris, at the hands of the terrible Savitar, the speedster of the future. Barry's evil doppelganger. The death of Iris, as it was supposed to unfold and which they had managed to prevent thanks to the sacrifice of their friend HR Wells.

Kara couldn't help but shudder as the third vision reminded her of the moment when Alex had been kidnapped by Rick Malverne to force her to release her father from prison. He had locked her in a water tank and Alex had almost died. But she had arrived in time and had been able to rescue her. Was she going to lose her sister?

Oliver turned to Nia.

"You said Felicity was dying in a prison. Killed by one of my arrows?"

Nia nodded.

"Oliver, are you thinking the same as me?" Diggle asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Yeah, that reminds me of something."

"What does that remind you of?" Nia exclaimed, surprised.

John Diggle showed him a picture. That of the man with white hair.

"Did he look like this man?" the archer of Earth – 1 asked her.

Nia looked at the man in the picture and looked stunned.

"Yes, it was that man. I'm sure."

"Damian Darhk," Oliver cried in shock.

Diggle was amazed in turn.

"And this vision reminds me…"

"Laurel's death," Oliver finished, looking upset at the mention of the death of his former fiancee and partner.

Cisco then added:

"Iris's vision evokes Savitar. Iris was supposed to die by his hand, but we knew how to prevent it. The description of this metallic thing… there's no doubt, it's Savitar."

Oliver then noticed Supergirl's confusion and joined her.

"Kara, does the vision of your sister remind you of anything?"

The Kryptonian swallowed in amazement before retorting:

"Yes, once, my sister had made taken by one of her former high school boyfriends. Some guy who wanted to use Alex to blackmail me. He wanted me to get his father out of jail and he locked my sister in a water tank and she almost died there."

Caitlin added in turn:

"So these visions concern events linked to what we have experienced on each side. Laurel's death by Darhk, Iris's avoided death by Savitar, and the attempted murder of Alex. Lex would use that to get to us."

"These visions are related to Lex," Nia agreed. "Because this guy… Darhk mentioned Lex Luthor before he killed Felicity… and even that Savitar thing mentioned Lex before he killed Iris."

Diggle looked confused.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense! How can Lex know about Laurel? How can he know Darhk and Savitar?"

Oliver thought about it and answered in a dark voice:

"With the Book of Destinies. When Lex used it to create this reality where we were his puppets, the Book showed him everything about me, Barry, Kara. All the enemies we've faced, and the allies we've lost or almost lost. It's the Book that must have shown him Damian Darhk and Savitar. He knows what impact Laurel's death had on me..."

"And the impact Savitar had on Barry," Caitlin added, remembering Flash's dismay at his wife's potential death.

"But Lex doesn't have the Book anymore," Diggle objected. "The Legion got it back. Damian Darhk is dead. You killed him. How can he bring a dead man back to life?"

"And we also defeated Savitar," Cisco added. "Lex can't bring two dead back to life."

"Darhk and Savitar were part of Earth – 1," Supergirl pointed out. "Lex may be using liners on my Earth to reach us."

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"We need Barry," Oliver said. "Where the hell can he be?"

* * *

In Speed Force, Flash stood in an alley that looked like one of his city on Earth – 1. His mother representing the origin of his power stood by his side.

"What are we doing in Central City?" asked the speedster.

"We're in a potential future," explained Nora of Speed Force. "A future that may exist… it depends only on you. If you're going to face Lex Luthor, you have to keep the courage and faith within you that make you Flash. If you let this man get to you, you would become even worse than Savitar."

"In that case, tell me how to stop Lex!" Flash cried, annoyed. "How to save Iris, Felicity and Alex?"

"She's going to tell you," Nora of Speed Force replied simply.

"Who?"

Immediately, a lightning burst from nowhere, and a supersonic appeared a few meters from them. Barry's eyes widened in shock.

"It's… it's…"

"Yes, Barry, she's your daughter," Nora of Speed Force replied. "It's Nora West-Allen! In this future potential which depends only on you and your actions. She's the one you have to listen to."

Flash was speechless, while his daughter from the future in speedster gear saw him and quietly joined him with a smile on her face. Much to Flash's surprise, Nora West-Allen wasn't at all shocked at her father's presence in front of her. It was as if her company was natural.

She stopped right in front of him with a smile on her face, while Barry had tears in his eyes.

"Nora, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Dad. I knew you would come," she replied.

The Earth-1 speedster looked shocked and confused.

"You knew it? How?"

"My dad told me one day that I would meet a twin of him from the past, and that I would have some information to give him."

"Do you know about your mom and Lex?"

"Yes, and if you want to save Mom, Felicity and Alex, you have to listen to me, very carefully, Dad."

The mention of Dad came as a huge shock to Barry. Recently, he had seen his daughter disappear before his eyes, and there she appeared to him in the flesh. Still, he tried to stay serious.

"I'm listening to you."

* * *

Felicity Smoak woke up and became aware of her surroundings. She was confined on a chair, her hands tied. No matter how much she moved, she couldn't move her chair. Finally, Lex's figure emerged and made its way towards her. He wore a sinister smile.

"Felicity Smoak! Oliver Queen's wife and a lousy little hacker!"

The young blonde woman glared at him.

"I'm much more than that, you crazy!"

"I know everything about you, my dear. From your father, your… husband Green Arrow! You must have brave to marry a monster!"

"Oliver isn't a monster! And if there is a monster on this Earth, it's not him. You are!"

"I'm Lex Luthor. As I explained to you before, I am about the best there is. Second best there is."

Felicity couldn't help but be narcissistic at the remark.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have as much charisma as an actor from the 80s? You know, Lex… I can call you Lex, since you haven't been president since your crazy reality disappeared… Lex, of all the psychopaths I've met, you really are the worst that can be."

Lex only shrugged at this statement.

"Psychopath is a big word. Your husband is a killer, and you know that. What I did with him in my real world was no different from what he already was…"

" **No!"** cried Felicity, furious. "Oliver never killed in cold blood. What you did with him has nothing to do with my Oliver. I know Green Arrow much better than you! You think you are right about everything, you think you dominate everything, but the truth is, you don't control anything at all! And the proof is... we thwarted your crazy world! Whatever you do, Oliver, Barry, and Kara will stop you and there's nothing you can do about it!

"Believe me, dear, I don't think so," Lex replied with a smirk."Your friends won't save you. I'm going to break them all three. After that, they will never be the same again. And unfortunately for you, you won't be around to see it anymore. See you soon… take advantage of the little time you have left…"

And he walked away grinning, leaving Felicity alone.

* * *

Flash stood in front of his daughter. She had explained in detail everything Lex Luthor planned to do against him, Oliver and Kara. After all these revelations, he took a moment to settle down quietly.

"I would like to watch you," he said gently. "You are so beautiful, my daughter!"

"Thank you," Nora replied.

"I would love to stay with you," the speedster exclaimed with a look of shock and pleading.

"You have to go back, Dad. Speed Force will bring you back to Earth – 38. You must stop Lex Luthor from killing Mum and the others. Or else this future potential will never exist, and so will I."

Flash put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm not letting go."

"You'll see me again! Keep that in mind! No matter the future, it's never written. It all depends on you and your choices… Don't forget to always be you! Be the Flash, Dad!"

"I promise you!"

"Now… run, Dad, run!"

Flash looked at Nora with a delighted smile, then finally disappeared in super speed.

He found himself in the same alley in National City, and his mother of Speed Force appeared in front of him.

"You now know what to do?"

"Yes, but why did you bring me in the future? Why Nora?"

"So that you remember why you are fighting, and that you keep the idea that you will see your daughter again. But don't forget, Barry, what we've shown you is just a potential future. Because the future hasn't been written yet. This future depends only on you, and your fight with Lex Luthor. Don't let him win or you'll lose even worse than your daughter or your wife."

"I won't."

"Good luck, Flash."

* * *

At the DEO, all the heroes had gathered at the checkpoint, hearing about Nia's visions.

"Apparently, according to Nia, Lex is trying to reproduce Laurel's death," Diggle explained to his teammates.

"Me?" the Laurel of Earth – 2 exclaimed, shocked.

"Not you, the other Laurel, the one who died before you!"

"How does Lex plan to do this?" Dinah exclaimed.

"Except this time it's Felicity going to play Laurel," Oliver replied.

"And he's going to re-enact the death of Iris made by Savitar," Cisco added.

"Savitar?" cried Ralph, dumbfounded. "But haven't you defeated him already?"

As Supergirl explained to J'onn:

"According to Nia, Lex is going to want to kill Alex, exactly like when Rick Malverne almost drowned her in the water tank."

"We have to stop Lex," the Martian said, horrified at losing Alex.

"Where's Barry?" Caitlin asked. "Where has he gone?"

Flash appeared in super speed right in front of them.

"Barry?!" Supergirl exclaimed stunned. "Where have you been?"

"What happened?" Oliver cried.

"It's a long story," Flash explained, removing his mask. "It's not the most important at the moment. I know what Lex intends to do. Dreamer's visions are real. Lex is going to kill our loved ones using our memories against us. (He turned to Oliver.) He's going to want to kill Felicity based on the Laurel death done by Damian Darhk. (Turning to the three members of his Team.) Lex is going to replicate Iris' death, as it should have happened when Savitar targeted her. (He turned to Supergirl and her allies.) Lex is going to go after Alex, just like she almost died in that water tank. Lex knows that without them, we won't be heroes. Oliver, Lex knows what you went through after Laurel died and he wants to hurt you even more with Felicity's death. And you, Kara, Lex know that without Alex you can't be Supergirl."

They all took a moment to digest the news. So their loved ones were in great danger.

"Lex said we weren't going to be heroes anymore," Supergirl stammered in horror. "That he wanted to see us broken like he was, after being beaten by my cousin. No matter what we do, he's always one step ahead of us. How do you stop such a very smart guy?

"Lex may be smart, we have what he doesn't," Oliver retorted determinedly. "He has Thawne. We are three teams. Even without our loved ones, there are enough of us to beat Lex. He might be a genius, but he can't beat us all at once. Now that we know what he plans to do, we will be able to thwart his plans. We will save Felicity, Iris and Alex. We have to! And together we all will defeat Lex Luthor!"

"He's pretty good at that," Laurel replied.

"Right," Caitlin added, changing into Killer Frost.

Nia put on her Dreamer's mask and joined the heroes troop.

"We've already foiled Lex's plans. We can thwart his new plan!"

J'onn crossed his arms and said in an imposing voice:

"So, where do we start?"

"We need to figure out where is Lex going to want to kill our loved ones," Barry explained.

"Lena could help us," Supergirl pointed out. "She must know some secret compounds related to Lex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! And with a lot of inspiration for the end of my story. I am excited to complete my story. There, I wrote a very long chapter without realizing it. Sorry.
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 13**

The first thing Alex saw when she woke up was a big open pipe. Quickly recovering to her senses, the young woman discovered while she was behind a solid glass, with a camera above waterproof to be in the water. Her cell reminded her of a memory. A bad memory. The water tank in the one where Rick Malverne had locked her one day. Was she still going to risk being drowned? Lex and Thawne were planning to drown her in that water tank?

"Thawne! Thawne!"

No answer. Then she made up her mind to look up at the camera and look at it threateningly.

"Lex, you made a serious mistake in making my sister your puppet, but here you have crossed the line! Supergirl will find me, as well as Flash and Green Arrow! And when they are there, you will be in a world of hurt! The prison will be a picnic compared to what I would put you through! So, I give you one last chance, let me go! And, I promise to be nice! I would even invite Thawne to the DEO and order some pizza! Now let me go right away or you'll pay for that!"

Still no response. Completely out of it, she began to bang on the glass, which, alas, was far too strong to be broken for her fists.

"Thawne! Thawne!"

* * *

Supergirl hesitated for a moment, before landing on Lena's balcony. Then seeing that she was alone at her office, finally decided to join the office of the L-Corp building, being relieved to no longer see a White House there.

She found Lena there having a drink of alcohol. Obviously, she looked pretty drunk. Cautiously, she joined her.

"Lena?"

Then, she turned and faced the Kryptonian. She was very slightly surprised.

"Supergirl, did we have an appointment?"

"No, but I need your help. Lex kidnapped Alex Danvers, along with two innocent women. He's holding them prisoner somewhere, and he plans to kill all three of them."

"Oh God!" Lena cried, putting down her glass, saddened. "How can I help?"

"Do you know where Lex could have taken them? An old abandoned base that would be named after him?"

Lena gave a mirthless laugh.

"Considering my relationship between my brother and me, all the bases that I knew were closed. I know Lex isn't stupid enough for me to track him down in one of his facilities. And if you ask me about L-Corp buildings, I checked the second I was freed from this distorted reality. All of our books are legitimate. And besides, Lex had a lot of properties paid for with a little less than the legal means, and they would be impossible to trace, believe me, I tried."

A shiver ran through Supergirl. Lex had thought of everything, including Lena's resources. Still, there had to be a way to find him.

"You can still find him, Lena! We already beat Lex, we can do it again!"

Lena let out another mirthless laugh before retorting.

"The first time, yeah. But now, with what happened... I don't think that my brother lets himself be had so easily. He will only redouble his vigilance. He's a snake, but he has become much more careful. This is horrible for Alex and these women, but if I knew how to find them, I would have told you right away. But I promise you that I will do anything to find that snake, and that if I find anything, I will let you know."

"Thanks Lena! We really need help…"

"But know that I don't do it for you! I'm doing it because this bastard locked me in like an animal and I want to make him pay! But don't think I'm doing it out of sheer kindness, because we're no friends anymore… Kara!"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in amazement. Supergirl expected everything except this! Her sister had been taken, along with Barry and Oliver's wives and to top it off, her best friend seemed to know her secret. The universe seemed to be at war with her.

"You know?"

"Know what? That you're a hypocrite who's been lying to me for years?"

Knowing the situation was serious, Kara tried to calm things down between her and Lena.

"No, that's not what you think…"

But Lena threw her glass to the ground, smashing it to the ground screaming in rage.

" **No!** I don't want hear it! I don't want to hear anything from a hypocrite who's been lying to me from the beginning! You're like all the others who laughed at me… My brother… my mother… James… Eve… Yep, even that bitch betrayed me… And I'm tired of betrayals! While I was locked in this reality where my brother was president, Lex told me everything about you and your shenanigans behind my back. Despite what is happening between us, I promise you that I will do everything to find him, and save Alex and these women! I reassure you, I am not a villain, contrary to what you think! But you and me, it's over, we're no longer friends! Now get out of here!"

"Lena, I swear I never thought…

" **I asked you to get out!** You can go out the window, since you can fly! Get out of my office right now!"

Kara realized that Lena must have drunk too much alcohol to be reasonable. With a disappointed sigh, she flew out of the L-Corp office.

Shortly after the Kryptonian left, Lena began to throw whatever she found on the desk on the floor, screaming in rage. She opened a drawer and took out a firearm. Her gaze fell on a photo of her, Kara and Alex. The three women were smiling together. For a long time, she had considered Kara to be her best friend, just like Alex. But seeing Lex tell her the truth had broken something in her. How could she trust Kara again after that? She saw Eve's face pointing a gun at her with a smirk revealing her true nature, only to then, her brother snickering in her face as he revealed Kara's secret to her in her prison at L-Corp.

* * *

Iris regained consciousness again and observed her surroundings. She was no longer tied up. In fact, she was in a park with buildings around. Lex and Thawne freed her?

Without wasting a second, she began to scream.

"Help, somebody help me!"

Then she ran in one direction. As she made her way towards the buildings, she bumped into something. Puzzled, she put her hand on what appeared to be a surface, as if she had in front of her, an invisible wall. Wasn't that park and those buildings real?

Then she recognized something that was familiar to her. This place reminded her too well of a moment in her life that should have been her death. It was here in Central City that Savitar had decided to kill her. What the hell is that?

Then, Lex quietly walked over to her, smirking.

"Do you recognize this place? I had a terrible time putting all of this in place! I never would have done it without the help of my new speedster friend. I really outdid myself!"

"What do you want from me?" Flash's wife roared. "Why all of this? What the hell is that?"

Lex took a moment to savor his triumph before retorting:

"You don't recognize this place? Obviously, this is just a simple decoration! One of my holographic projections. This is where Savitar… or rather, your husband… an evil version of your husband wanted to kill you… was supposed to kill you… does that jog your memory? Haven't you forgotten Savitar who was supposed to murder you in front of The Flash? That must be terribly shocking!"

Iris had a moment of bewilderment at the mention of Savitar. She felt her legs give way, as if she was about to pass out. She remembered only too well the evil Savitar who had tried to kill her. And that instead, it was a friend of Team Flash who had sacrificed himself to save her.

Lex was delighted with the shock effect he had caused on the young woman.

"Shocking is an understatement, considering your condition."

After a moment of shock, Iris came to her senses and eyed the bald man with an aggressive gaze.

"How can you know Savitar? You aren't from Earth – 1!"

"I'm not from your puny Earth, indeed," Lex replied. "But… when I had the Book of Destinies in my hands, I had access to all the information about Supergirl's friends, namely, your speedster husband and his friend the dark archer. And I know everything about them. On their allies, all their enemies, including the moments that turned their lives upside down. As I know Savitar is the one who almost marked the life of Barry Allen forever. I'm just setting the record straight. Flash will suffer again when you die, and will cease to be Flash forever."

"Why are you doing this?"

Lex put on a fake expression of sorry.

"Sorry, my dear Iris. I have nothing against you. It's not personal. But your husband, the archer, and the Kryptonian destroyed my reality… I'm just returning the favor by destroying them in turn. What a pity you didn't stay on Earth – 1, because now you're going to die because of your hero friends, and this time none of the three will ever get over it."

Iris rushed towards him as if to attack him, like an angry animal.

"Son of the…"

But something grabbed her arm before she could reach Lex. She whirled around, and looked stunned to find… Savitar himself holding her by the arm. The metallic creature. The same terrifying metal face. Savitar the speedster of the future in person.

"No… no, it can't be! You're dead! (Turning to Lex.) It's impossible! Savitar's dead, I killed him! You couldn't get him back!"

"Let's say I more or less brought him back," Lex replied with a natural look. "Isn't he magnificent? I was inspired by its description in the Book and I had this robot designed. Originally it was meant for Supergirl in the event of a potential failure of one of my old plans, and in the end… I upgraded it to look like Savitar based on what the Book showed me."

Savitar's chest slid open, and Iris could see a rock of shining bright green kryptonite there.

"Fueled by kryptonite, so even if Supergirl comes to help Flash, she won't be able to neutralize it," the bald man continued with a sneer.

"You are a monster!" roared hateful Iris. "You are the worst psychopath I have ever met!"

"I'm Lex Luthor. I am a genius!"

"A completely crazy genius!"

Lex readjusted his jacket, and spoke to Iris like nothing had happened.

"I would take that as a compliment, my dear. Make the most of the little time you have left to live, Iris West-Allen, because soon you will be gone!"

And he left Iris alone with this robot bearing the image of Savitar.

* * *

Felicity's mind started to stir, she could feel her head clearing as she slowly woke up, her eyelids were quite heavy. She remembered being trapped by Lex in a chair, and then nothing.

She stood up and looked around. At first, she didn't recognize anything at all. She only saw a large room, which might have looked like a large hall, surrounded by neon lights. Then she saw a poster indicating the Iron Heights Penitentiary. The young woman took a moment to recover from this surprise. She was on Earth – 1 in Iron Heights Penitentiary? Why would Lex and Thawne take her there? It just didn't make sense.

Without wasting a moment, Felicity walked to the first door within reach. No matter how much she turned the doorknob, it remained locked. She tried another door, but it was the same. She tried every door in the room she was in, none were open to her.

"Hello! Hello! Someone there? Help me! I am locked up! Hello!"

Then one of the doors finally opened, and Lex revealed himself, with behind him a man with a shotgun.

"Miss Smoak! What do you think of your new home?"

"Screw you! Why did you bring me to Earth – 1? What are you doing?" retorted the young woman with rage.

Lex chuckled before answering.

"You aren't on Earth – 1, my dear. I just transformed this place to remind you of Iron Heights Penitentiary. And so you don't feel alone, I brought some roommates to keep you company."

Immediately, the doors opened, and Felicity saw a dozen men there wearing prison overalls, similar to those in Earth – 1 Prison. The young woman could see that tall fellows didn't have it. friendly air.

"Friends of yours?" she asked the bald man. "I know you've been in jail. Let me guess, they are your former cellmates?"

"Not really, just a few Children of Liberty who owe me some favors," Lex said with a smirk. "Their job is to prevent you from running away."

Felicity looked around the room with the bogus inmates, then thought this whole plan was just a big comedy. She chuckled in turn.

"For a so-called great genius, let me tell you that you aren't very perceptive, Lex. Because I don't think that your… silly puppets you call the Children of Liberty will stop my husband and Team Arrow."

Lex just chuckled.

"This is what I like you, the women of heroes, you are convinced that you will be saved, like the princesses in distress in fairy tales. You are so cute, Felicity."

"Go screw yourself, you poisonous snake!" Green Arrow's wife replied angrily.

But Lex continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"This is just the beginning of what I have planned for your archer husband! Say hello to your future destiny!"

He indicated the door through which he had entered. Felicity turned away from him, and then saw a figure emerge from the doorway. Looking at it more closely, she cringed, her eyes bulging in horror and fear. In the doorway stood Damian Darhk, in flesh and blood, clad in a black suit, sporting a smirk on his lips. He was exactly as Felicity remembered him.

Completely stunned and distraught, Felicity stepped back as Darhk made his way towards her with a horrible smirk.

"Miss Smoak… I am delighted to see you again… And I am already delighted in front of your frightened gaze… I cannot wait to talk to your husband, because I have a score to settle with him!

Felicity continued to back away, her eyes wide in horror, shaking her head in dread and incomprehension.

"It… it… it can't be… You're dead… I know you're dead! You can't be here, it's impossible!"

"And yet I am," Darhk replied, still with a smirk on his lips. "I'm here in front of you in the flesh, awaiting my vengeance on your husband! And no, I'm not a ghost… I'm right here in front of you… You haven't forgotten me, I know that! After all, I was the one who killed your friend Laurel. Right here in Iron Heights where I was locked up. Your team tried to stop me, and in the end, I used an arrow belonging to your husband and used it on Laurel Lance. I never miss my target, you know that!"

With the mention of Laurel, Felicity had to admit that she had in front of her, the real Damian Darhk. The deadly enemy that Green Arrow and his Team had fought for months.

Horrified, she shook her head.

"No, you can't be there! You can't be there! You're dead! Green Arrow killed you!"

"Yeah, in 2016, not the best year for me!" the white haired man proudly announced. "But I came back. Yep, unbelievable as it sounds, I'm here in front of you, alive and well. After all, I am immortal, as was Ra's Al Ghûl. And thanks to Lex Luthor's help, I'm going to accomplish my revenge. I intend to kill you, Miss Smoak, but not right away. I'll save the best for last. Mr. Queen will quickly understand what it feels like to see his wife and his unborn child… (Felicity put her hands on her stomach at the mention of her baby, in a protective gesture.) Die very slowly…

"No…" cried the young woman, who had tears in her eyes now. "Please! I'm begging you! Let me go…"

Lex then replied in a voice without remorse:

"I'm sorry, my dear, I have nothing against you, but your husband, as well as your speedster friend and the Kryptonian have shattered my reality! So I will break them and they will never get up! My poor Felicity! Why did you leave Earth – 1? You should have stayed there."

Darhk then gave Lex an encouraging smirk before turning to Felicity.

"I have to leave you, I have a great show to put on," Lex said as he left the room. (He gave the young woman an evil smile.) "See you soon, my dear."

And he went away, leaving Felicity alone with Darhk and the bogus inmates.

She kept her distance from the white-haired man, but one of the inmates prevented her from backing away. He grabbed her shoulders, but she let go of his hands casually.

"Don't touch me!" (Speaking to Damian Darhk) "Back off! Stay away from me!"

"Felicity Smoak, I want to keep you company, while waiting for the arrival of your husband," Darhk sneered, tilting his head in the direction of the stomach of the young woman. "Hello my little man or my little girl! Is this a boy or a girl?"

" **G** **o screw yourself** **,** " Felicity raged with hatred. "Stay away from my baby!"

"Too bad that this baby will not have the chance to be born," replied the individual, smiling maliciously. "Because of his daddy's actions."

"Oliver has beaten you before, he will beat you again!"

"Yes indeed, but he couldn't stop me from killing your friend Laurel! It was so enjoyable to assassinate this prosecutor disguised as a vigilante. Her father didn't really help her…"

"I hate you and Luthor! Both of you go to the Hell!"

At the mention of the devil, Darhk's smirk grew stronger.

"I've been there before, my dear! And it will be a pleasure to drive you and your baby there!"

Felicity was terrified and did anything to stay neutral, but the sight of Arrow's former enemy kept her spirits up. And she knew that this stress would be very bad for her baby. She forced herself to stay calm and imagined her husband coming to rescue her from Lex and Damian Darhk.

* * *

At the DEO, all the heroes were gathered in the agency's control room. Each did what they could to locate their friends, assisted by the agents. Dreamer had tried her dream visions again. But since seeing Felicity, Iris and Alex, she hadn't had any more. J'onn was trying to use his telepathy to locate them. While Brainy drummed on a keyboard, searching the databases for an individual. Then he turned to Team Arrow, his gaze defeated.

"I searched all the databases on the planet. I couldn't find any Damian Darhk. Among the billions of men in this world, none of them bears this name."

"Have you tried facial recognition?" Diggle suggested. "We know that Damian Darhk could be a false name. He may be living under his real identity."

"I've done it before," confirmed Brainy, still defeatist. "I compared the picture you have with the whole database, which gave a lot of results…"

"Can you get on with it?" Oliver urged, not wanting to waste time on technical jargon he knew nothing about.

Brainy cleared his throat before answering:

"In fact, we have no one who matches the description of your Damian Darhk. In any case, on our Earth."

"So he's not a doppelganger," Dreamer announced. "However, I saw him clearly in my vision, he was indeed the same man as in your picture."

"So how can Luthor bring a corpse to life?" exclaimed Rene, shocked. "Is he God or what?"

"No, he isn't a God," Oliver snapped back. "He must surely trick us into trapping us away. Dreamer, did you have another vision?"

But the young hero in blue shook her head defeatistically.

"Not since the one I told you about."

"Cisco, do you have a vibe or something that could enlighten us?" the archer suggested to the Star Labs technician.

"I have nothing at all about Lex, Thawne or anyone else," Cisco replied in the same state of mind as Nia.

"So we have nothing to find them," Barry cried in horror. "We know what Lex want to do to but we don't know where he plans to do it."

He regretted not asking more questions of his future daughter. He had been so shocked to see her again that he hadn't thought of more details. But knowing the future could be dangerous, and that Barry was in a good position to know.

Finally, Supergirl flew back to the DEO. She landed right in front of her hero friends.

"Kara, does Lena have anything that might tell us where to find her brother," Barry hastened to ask.

But the Kryptonian shook her head, disappointed and upset.

"Lena has no more information than we do. Lex is too smart to be found by his sister."

Oliver noticed the young woman of Krypton's confusion.

"Kara, are you okay?"

She was still stunned by Lena's revelation of her dual identity, but did everything to stand up. Her sister and her two friends were in great danger. They were her priority, not Lena.

"I… worry about Alex. But Lena said if she has any info, she'll let us know right away."

"But we need this infos right now…" Diggle retorted.

It was then that a red lightning flashed out of nowhere, and Eobard Thawne appeared in the center of the DEO. He raised his arms in the air, quite proud of himself.

"Hello to the DEO! (Addressing all the heroes present.) Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Supergirl! I come in peace! I surrender!"

Immediately, all the agents surrounded him, pointing their weapons at him. Oliver, quick as lightning, drew his bow and targeted the speedster with one of his arrows. Diggle, Rene, and Dinah joined the DEO agents by pointing their guns at Thawne. The members of Team Flash moved into fight position. Dreamer pulled out her energy lasso and glared at Thawne. Supergirl and J'onn joined Oliver, eyeing the evil speedster with murderous eyes.

Barry scrambled to handcuff Thawne with the anti-meta handcuffs. But to his surprise, the Reverse-Flash was neither shocked nor angry. He seemed to be happy about it.

"Hello again Flash!" he shouted at the young hero of Central City.

"What do you want, Thawne?" Oliver replied threateningly, wondering what the speedster had done at the DEO.

Barry eyed Thawne with a look of fury.

"Where are they, Thawne? Where did you take them?"

"First things first, Barry. How about discussing as civilized people? I have come to make you an offer. If you want to see Danvers and your wives again, I suggest you listen to what I have to say to you."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Thawne was taken to one of the DEO's interrogation rooms. He was still handcuffed, so he couldn't use his super speed, but that didn't seem to bother him much. He was comfortably seated and had both handcuffed hands on the table, and waited patiently with a smile, as if he was having a good time.

Across the room, behind the glass, Supergirl, Barry, Oliver, J'onn, Dreamer and Cisco stared at him with wide eyes.

"He hasn't said a single word since he's been here," Supergirl said looking at him. "He just… settled in like that. He didn't ask for anything, no demands. Barry, Cisco, you know him better than all of us, what do you think?"

Barry eyed him thoughtfully.

"Thawne who agrees to surrender like that, it's too easy! He wouldn't have come back to the DEO like that without a plan!"

"This guy is a master of the art of manipulation," Cisco added. "Whatever he has to say to us, it's surely a bluff!"

"It doesn't matter," J'onn replied. "We don't know where Alex, Iris and Felicity are. He is the only one to tell us where they are. We have to make him talk!"

"I agree," Oliver agreed, eyeing Thawne dubiously. "Nevertheless, it is important to keep the advantage. Lex doesn't know that we know about his project with Alex and our wifes. It's important not that that change."

"We have to go and question him," Supergirl replied.

"And you think he will cooperate?" Dreamer asked dubiously. "The last time we turned to him, things didn't quite turn in our favor."

"We have no choice," Oliver retorted. "If we want to know where Lex is, we have to get Thawne to talk, that's the only way."

Soon after, Thawne was visited by Barry, Supergirl, Oliver and J'onn. The four of them looked at him suspiciously. But the Reverse-Flash only smirked, as if it was all natural to him.

"The three little pigs are back!" he chanted with amusement. "You have resumed your true colors! Too bad! I loved your black outfits with the big capital L on you. I found you much more attractive that way."

Without saying a word, Barry, Kara and Oliver took their places right in front of the table in front of the evil speedster, while J'onn remained standing, not taking his eyes off him.

"Oh, are we going to play good cop and bad cop?" Thawne exclaimed still amused. "Let me guess, Supergirl plays the good cop, and Flash and Queen play the bad cops. I have always loved this game! It's like in " _the Good, the Bad and the Ugly_ "! And it is the Martian who will be the arbiter."

"We're not playing, Thawne," Barry said in a low voice, shooting the Reverse-Flash with an angry look. "Tell us where is Lex? We know you helped him taken Iris, Alex and Felicity! Tell us where they are!"

"And if you started by asking me, what I want. Think it, Barry! Surely I wouldn't be sitting quietly across from you if I didn't want something! Let me summarize so that all three of you understand… (Turning to J'onn.) All four of you, counting the little green man… You want me to give you something, and I want something that you can give me. It's give-and-take."

"Fine, what do you want?" Supergirl questioned calmly but with an expression of rage.

The Reverse-Flash took a breath and spoke:

"At first, I joined Lex Luthor, thinking I was forming a wonderful and very promising partnership. I must admit that I believed in it completely. But Lex's problem… is that he's too eccentric! He has a really annoying ego! He keeps pretending he's the smartest man in the world, putting me down, like I'm his lackey! And I hate him! (Turning to Supergirl.) You, Miss Danvers, you are in the best position to understand me, after all you have fought Lex before! You know he really is a sadist, treacherous and arrogant!"

"Do you really want me to have pity for you?" Supergirl exclaimed struggling to stay calm. "In your dreams!"

Barry couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You can't stand the fact that someone else could be smarter than you? I think I overestimated you a little too much, Thawne!"

"Laugh, Flash," the evil speedster retorted disdainfully. "Anyway… honestly, I don't care what happens to Danvers, Iris or that little blonde hacker. I don't care, really! Although I have a desire to destroy Flash for good, I prefer to do it myself and not following the ideas of a jerk like Luthor. So I'm going to tell you where your dear loved ones are, as long as… you accept something for me!"

"What do you want?" Oliver retorted impatiently, eyeing Thawne with rage.

"That you let me go back to my future without making a fuss. No crappy shots! No trap! You let me go home! That's all I ask! I know you have good reason to doubt me, but this time I'm not trying to trick you! I am really sincere!"

"Whether you are sincere, that remains to be proven," replied Supergirl with fury. "The last time you assured us that you wanted to help us, you betrayed us by selling us to Lex! So tell us why we would trust you?"

Thawne made a slight face, as if he had felt embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, the White House, I recognize it. Yeah, I selled you out and I don't feel good about it either! But Lex had trapped me, I had no choice! I could have run away after you restored reality, that's right, but the temptation to want to kill you was too great! I couldn't stop myself! And that was before I realized Luthor is a real pretentious bastard! I really regret having taken Danvers, Iris and this hacker! I'm really sorry!"

"You associated with this madman, you kidnapped our loved ones for him, and you want us to believe that you are suddenly seized with remorse?" Barry exclaimed skeptically. "Do you have remorse? Seriously? And did you regret it when you used my daughter to achieve your ends?"

Thawne smirked at the mention of Flash's daughter.

"My pretty little runner! Yes, what happened to her is really unfortunate indeed!"

Barry was starting to get angry and gave a slight jump as if to stand up.

"I'm going to make you regret…"

But Supergirl grabbed him by the arm, causing him to calm down with a nod. Then she turned to J'onn. The Martian nodded and walked towards Thawne.

The Reverse-Flash looked at J'onn without flinching, still with his smirk. He closed his eyes and focused on his telepathy, then finally shook his head.

"So you could read his mind?" Oliver asked.

"No, something about Thawne is blocking my thoughts. I… can't get into his mind!" stammered the Martian.

Thawne sneered.

"You don't think it would be that easy! I'm a scientist in case you forgot! You really thought that I would have come to an Earth full of aliens including a Martian telepath without ensuring my back? You know me, Flash! You know I can be smart!"

At the end of her rope, and losing patience, Supergirl suddenly stood up, her eyes full of rage.

"We've wasted enough time!"

Quick as lightning, she pushed the table that was thrown against the wall, and grabbed Thawne by his yellow tunic. Speeding off at super speed, she stashed him against the wall, holding him by the end of his suit and threatening him with her bluish heat-vision eyes.

"Tell me where is Alex? Iris? Felicity? Where are they? Tell me where they are?"

Not afraid, Thawne just chuckled.

"Oh, Flash isn't the only one with anger issues! I'm starting to like you Supergirl! You are as quick as Barry!"

Mad with rage, Supergirl used her heat vision and poked two large holes in the wall a few inches from Thawne's face.

"Tell me where they are or I'll carve you a new face with my heat vision! I just had a bad day, so now is not the time to make me anger!"

Barry rushed over to Supergirl and tried to calm her down. Then came Oliver and J'onn wanting to calm the enraged Kryptonian.

"Kara, calm down! Let him go!" Flash exclaimed, taking her arm.

"Supergirl! Calm down! Calm down!" J'onn cried, grabbing Kara's shoulders.

Oliver grabbed Kara's arm and in a low voice whispered to her:

"Kara, let me do it! I have more experience than you in that!"

Supergirl looked at Oliver, then nodded as she released the Reverse-Flash, who was amused by the situation.

"Ah, superwomen are predictable when they're angry," he sneered.

Then the archer bluntly punched Thawne in the face knocking him to the ground. Then he rested his two legs strongly on the speedster's two elbows. He cracked and the Reverse-Flash howled in pain. And Oliver repeated the same gestures on Thawne's lap, increasing his cries of pain.

Barry and Kara stopped J'onn from intervening, as Oliver leaned his entire body on the handcuffed speedster who screamed in pain.

"Stop it, you're going to break my arms and legs!" he moaned.

"Your speed is blocked, so I can hit you anywhere I want!" roared the archer of Earth – 1 bending over Thawne. "Tell us where Felicity, Iris and Alex are! Tell us where they are or you'll lose the use of both legs! Difficult to speed when you have no more legs! **SPEAK NOW!** "

He cracked again both lower limbs of Thawne who continued his howls of pain. Finally, he ends up yelling:

" **Okay,** **I yield** **! I'll tell you where they are! Just don't break my legs!** "

Immediately Oliver released the Reverse-Flash. In super-speed, Barry moved the table back to where it was, while Kara shifted Thawne to his place by the table, as if they hadn't interrupted anything.

"Speak, we listen to you!" Kara ordered sharply.

Thawne wasn't smiling at all, wasn't amused, or smirk. He eyed his enemies angrily.

"Lex is holding them prisoner in an old factory abandoned for years! This factory belonged to L-Corp when Lex was still running his company before being sent to jail! This place is located halfway to Metropolis! And I can tell you that he intends to kill them! Is that enough for you?"

"Enough!" Barry growled, getting up.

Finally, everyone started from the interrogation room, leaving Thawne alone in his chair.

"And for me? Are you going to let me go home?"

The four heroes stopped their steps, then Oliver stood in front of him, his gaze stern.

"None of us trust you! If what you gave us as information is confirmed and we bring our friends back safe and sound, we'll decide whether or not to let you go. If you've ever lied or fooled us again, I'll come back and do a lot worse than break your legs."

Thawne gave him a nasty look.

"You are as evil as when you were Luthor's puppet, Mr. Queen!"

Without adding a word, the heroes left the room. Dreamer and Cisco joined them, both shocked. They had witnessed the violence of the interrogation. But Kara was waving to them that they didn't want to talk about that.

* * *

Back in the DEO control room, Brainy had posted on one of the large screens, the archived plans of the L-Corp factory.

"There are several rooms, a multitude of places where Lex Luthor may have hidden Director Danvers, Iris West-Allen and Felicity Smoak. As humans on Earth say, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"If we can all take this building together, we can easily find them," Diggle pointed out.

"But we're going to have some obstacles," Dinah added.

"Yeah, Lex isn't the guy to make our life easier," Killer Frost replied.

"We won't give him a chance, because we all know what he's planning to do," Oliver pointed out. "And that is our advantage over him."

"But we still don't know how Lex is going to use Damian Darhk and Savitar," J'onn retorted.

"Are we really going to go blind?" Cisco exclaimed.

"We have no choice," Supergirl said. "We can't wait any longer. Alex, Iris, and Felicity can die at any time. We have to go now before it's too late!"

"Kara is right," Oliver added. "We're going now! Suit up!"

* * *

A DEO agent entered the interrogation room where Thawne was locked up. He looked at it with a smirk.

"Time to play! The plan is going as planned!"

The Reverse-Flash gave a look of triumph.

"Good!"

He offered his hands to him, and immediately the DEO agent released him from the handcuffs blocking his speed. Instantly Thawne rose from his chair, proud of himself.

"Wonderful! My speed is back, I will be able to regenerate myself quickly! Good job, Agent Burke."

"Thank you Mr. Thawne," the Agent replied with a smirk and passing a phone to the supersonic.

* * *

In his factory, Lex Luthor was comfortably seated in front of several control screens. He had a view of the three places where the three women were held captive. He could see Alex locked in the water tank, Iris with the robot Savitar, and Felicity with the Children of Liberty and Damian Darhk.

Then he received a beep on his phone. It was Thawne who sent him a message:

" _The three fishs took a bite out of the bait._ _Everything is going as planned_ _, Lex!_ "

Lex smirked. Thawne had done his part of the job. As well as his agent serving as a mole at the DEO. His plan was unfolding as he wanted.

Then he pressed a button.

* * *

In the water cage where she was locked, Alex heard an alarm sound. Dumbfounded, she looked around, then water came out of the pipe. To her horror, the tank was starting to fill with water. She would soon be submerged under water.

"Oh no, this is bad!"

As the water began to rise to her feet, Alex tried to smash the glass with her hands. Without the slightest result. She was going to drown soon if she didn't get out of there very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> Sorry for this long chapter, I was so inspired that I didn't realize the length. As for Lena, I don't intend to reproduce the storyline of Season 5, I have other plans for her. She behaved badly with Kara, because she was drunk. But things will turn out differently for her in the sequel, and she's determined to get revenge on Lex for locking her up like an animal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took two weeks, this chapter has given me a hard time. I hope you enjoy!  
> Good reading!

**Chapter 14**

Lex Luthor, elated, gazed at his captives from a monitoring post inside his factory. He had a view of his three prisoners who were trying as best they could to escape, in vain. Alex was locked in a water tank that was starting to fill dangerously, the water reaching her knees. The young woman might hit the window pane with her fists and feet, but it was unbreakable. Iris was a prisoner with a Savitar robot which held her by the arm, preventing any attempt to escape. And for Felicity, she was surrounded by Children of Liberty, dressed as inmates, with a Damian Darhk who took pleasure in tormenting her.

The bald man was enjoying the effectiveness of his plan. His sidekick Eobard Thawne had done his part. He had surrendered to the DEO to provide the three heroes with the location of the factory, so that they could witness and helplessly watch the deaths of their loved ones. They wouldn't expect to see old enemies from their respective pasts. He imagined Supergirl's reaction to seeing her sister locked in the water tank, reminding her of Rick Malverne. But this time, she would be too late to save her. He had planned a killing blow for the Kryptonian.

Today, he was going to kill Supergirl permanently, then bring about the downfall of two superheroes.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. Curious, he looked at his caller, and saw a masked number. Who could call him? He answered immediately.

"Hello?"

Then he heard a familiar voice address him over the phone:

"I'm surprised you agreed to answer. I thought you were much more careful than that. Especially now that you are no longer President! This is sad to say that good things never last very long for you!"

"Lena!" Lex exclaimed pretending to be delighted. "I am delighted to hear your voice."

"The feeling is not mutual."

"How did you find me?" he asked, frowning.

"You seem surprised at the sound of your voice. And I am looking forward to it. I don't have the power to rewrite reality, but I can do some magic tricks, too. Did you really think I was going to sit idly by after what you did to me? As you strutted like President, you locked me up like an animal in a cage."

"I wanted to make sure that you are not a threat against me, dear sister. But things have changed. I am no longer President. My reality is gone because of these idiots heroes! They think they have the advantage over me, but they're wrong. They will quickly understand that a Luthor's revenge is limitless."

He heard his sister's voice laughing at him.

"Do you really imagine that you can defeat them? You've to kidding me, you are all alone, destitute, and wanted throughout the country! With three superheroes on you! You're playing with fire, brother!"

"Oh, but I'm not as lonely as you think, Lena," he sneered. "I have an ally by my side. He comes from the future. He's annoying, arrogant, and really pretentious. But he's a great asset to me. And he is also scientific!"

"Really?" Lena's voice exclaimed, sounding sarcastic. "Is he the one who will help you grow your hair back?"

"He'll especially help me destroy Supergirl and her allies. I have a foolproof plan that will work!"

"Is that why you taken Alex and two innocent women?"

Lex paused before retorting:

"Looks like the Kryptonian visited you! I'm amazed you're still talking to her, since you now know who your friend really is!"

"So what?" Lena's voice exclaimed in anger. "What are you thinking? That I was going to come over to you because you told me the truth about her? You locked me up like if I belongs to you! You are no better than Supergirl! Lex, I promise you… I swear to God that you will pay for what you did to me! You are a monster! And I will stop you!"

Lex just sighed, as if he didn't feel threatened.

"I must leave you, my sister! I have guests who will be arriving soon for a show that will change their lives forever!"

And he hung up.

At the L-Corp office, Lena put down her phone, observing the screen of her computer that located the location of her brother's call. And her technology had just told her where Lex was, thanks to his phone call.

Triumphantly, Lena rose from her desk.

"Gotcha! I'm coming too, for a show that will change your life, Lex!"

She picked up her gun and left to leave her office. She pulled out her phone, looked through her contacts and saw Kara's name. Part of her wanted to call her, but another half was still angry that she learned the secret from her best friend. Kara considered her an enemy. Like her brother.

Casually, she put her phone away and left her office. No, she was going to prove to Kara that she wasn't a villain. She was going to rescue Alex and the two women on her own. She would become a hero.

* * *

Teams Supergirl, Arrow and Flash were on their way to the abandoned factory Thawne had told them about in a DEO response truck. As Supergirl and J'onn flew overhead, and Barry blasted into super speed.

During their journey, Oliver reflected on how they should handle Lex Luthor at the time of his capture. He knew what he was getting into. He was aware that Lex, one way or another, was going to use doubles of Damian Darhk and Savitar to reach them. Thanks to Dreamer's vision, he was sure of the path to take to save their loved ones. Thawne was deprived of his speed and sequestered at the DEO. So he couldn't interfere with them. Once everyone is saved, what were they going to do with Lex? Arrest him, yes. And after? Prison was not an option. Oliver knew that even without resources, Lex would find a way to escape. Kara had told him how he fooled everyone including her for his Machiavellian plans. Archer understood that let Lex Luthor in freedom wasn't an option, especially with all what he had acquired as knowledge about him, Barry, Kara and all their allies and enemies. They have to lock him up somewhere. On Earth – 1? It would be a possible option. Lex Luthor is no one on another Earth. Without riches, without popularity, he would have no way of putting pressure on someone in a prison on Earth – 1. Where to lock him? Star Labs? No, with the bald man's ingenious knowledge, he could easily find a way to escape. So where? The Iron Heights Penitentiary? It was still necessary to justify the reasons of a stranger from another Earth to send him to jail. Oliver knew they couldn't send someone to jail for no reason. That would be immoral. He then wondered if Diggle could find out from Lyla, if there wouldn't be a secret cell at ARGUS that could lock up Lex Luthor.

But the time would come. They were approaching their goal.

Once at the factory, Flash circled the building in super speed, while Supergirl flew over the perimeter from the sky with J'onn.

Oliver got out of the truck first, followed by his team. John Diggle readied his gun.

"Kara, do you see something in this building?" asked the archer of Earth – 1 with his headset.

Supergirl used her x-ray vision to scan nearby structures.

"Not really. Those buildings are empty. However, this one has an area in which I cannot see anything. And this mine shaft that I can't see at all."

"It's an old lead mine," J'onn said, flying near the Kryptonian.

Flash pops up out of nowhere, next to Oliver.

"There are several entrances that aren't even guarded," he explained to the archer. "However, they all have surveillance cameras."

"And inside, in the parts that I can see, there are a lot of cameras," Supergirl added.

"Lex doesn't know he's been flushed out," Dinah said, joining Oliver.

"So we can take him by surprise and save Alex, Felicity and Iris," added Dreamer.

"Don't start celebrating yet," Oliver objected. "We don't know if Thawne was really being sincere in telling us he wanted to help us corner Lex Luthor. It could very well be that he was trying to manipulate us yet again."

"Given what you inflicted on his legs, he shouldn't have cheated on us," Flash replied.

"So, what's the plan, guys?" asked Rene, putting on his Wild Dog mask.

Supergirl landed near Oliver and Barry.

"Going in," she replied, heading for the building.

"Kara," Oliver said, grabbing her hand. "We have to stay together. We know what Lex is up to, but we don't know what awaits us inside. Going into this blindly would be a huge mistake."

"Oliver's right," J'onn agreed, nodding his head. "Going in and we stay together."

"That's a plan," Killer Frost added.

"I can't wait to get to that asshole Luthor," Wild Dog replied.

"Me too," Ralph added in his Elongated Man suit.

* * *

All of them had entered the building. All were on their guard. So far, no danger had come to them. Neither had anyone come to meet them. Only silence reigned. Dead silence. Barry had offered to rush through the building, but Oliver had insisted they all stay together. They didn't know what to expect from Lex Luthor. They were still unaware of the traps he reserved for them. Their chances of success were to remain united.

"It's too quiet," J'onn said, standing close to Oliver as they walked down a hallway.

"No sign of Lex yet," Diggle said, raising his gun straight in front of him.

"Are we at least sure we're in the right place?" Cisco asked.

"We're in the right place," Supergirl replied.

"How do you know?"Oliver asked.

"I am not able to see them because of the lead, but the further we go, the more I hear several heartbeats. There are more than twenty. So we aren't alone here!"

"Iris? Or Felicity? Alex? Can you hear them?" Flash asked, ready to rush into super speed.

Supergirl focused on the surrounding sounds with her super hearing, while walking near the heroes.

"They are still too stifled to tell… (Then she stopped, stopping everyone's walk.) Wait! Yes, I hear Felicity's heartbeat! It's Felicity! I'm sure she's not far from us."

"What about Iris or Alex?" Dreamer asked.

"No," the Kryptonian said, shaking her head.

"Can you tell us where the heartbeats come from?" J'onn asked.

"Yes."

"At least we're not going blindly," Dinah replied.

* * *

From his watch post, Lex had his eyes on the heroes lining the hallway. He watched them with a smirk. His plan was unfolding exactly as he wanted it to.

"The fishs are in the net," he said with an evil smile.

Thawne appeared next to him with Agent Burke. Lex turned to them.

"So, Agent Burke, could the DEO cause us some trouble?"

"None, Mr. Luthor," his agent assured him, jubilantly. "I tampered with the agency's surveillance cameras. Everyone believes Mr. Thawne is detained at the DEO. Nobody'll know it's not us."

"Idiots," the Reverse-Flash chuckled. "I'm way too fast."

"So the plan continues as planned. Game on," Lex announced.

With these words, he turned a knob.

* * *

As the three reunited Teams led by Supergirl walked down the hall, smoke rose from the ceilings and covered them all.

"What is it?" cried Cisco.

"What the heck is that gas?" Diggle added, shielding his face.

* * *

At the monitoring station, Lex, pleased with the situation, pressed another button.

"Here we go!"

* * *

Then a shrill sound twisted the heroes' ears through their ear cups. Apparently someone was trying to jam their communications. Oliver, who tried to shield his face and ears, saw a group of hooded individuals appearing towards them.

Forgetting the gas, he brandished his bow.

"We have company," he yelled.

Several Children of Liberty came to meet them. But the gas prevented them from regrouping. Their enemies attacked them from all sides. Members of Team Arrow fought them off easily, while Oliver neutralized them with his arrows. Dreamer used her energy lasso to kill several individuals. Flash knocked them out in super speed, while Killer Frost, Cisco, and Ralph attacked them with their powers.

Supergirl used her super speed to stop them. The shrill sound had made her lose her bearings. She found it hard to focus on her super hearing. Then, as she approached the hallway, she felt kryptonite. Lex must have tricked the place with kryptonite.

She was able to join her friends, who had just got rid of the Children of Liberty who were attacking them.

"Oliver, I can't take one more step! There is too much kryptonite around us!"

Oliver ran to her.

"Can you tell me where Felicity is?"

"Yes, I can hear her heart pounding," the Kryptonian said, nodding her head. "She is less than five meters from us, on the left, first door at the end of the corridor. But I can't join her… Too much kryptonite…"

"So, get away! We will take over!" Oliver said before giving his friend a look. "Thanks Kara, that's good enough for me! Go find Alex! With my team, we will find Felicity!"

"I'll go with you," J'onn said. "Supergirl, be careful!"

"I'm going to find Alex," the Kryptonian agreed. "Go save Felicity!"

Team Arrow, with J'onn's help, broke away from the group. Flash, worried about Iris, turned to the Kryptonian.

"Kara, I'm not trying to pressure you but would you be able to hear Iris with your super-hearing?"

"I try! But with that hiss that Lex gave me, I find it hard to tell the sounds I hear."

"Try again, please!"

The Kryptonian began to listen to the sounds again, then slowly flew away and left in a direction of the hallway. Barry, Dreamer and his cronies followed her.

* * *

Felicity kept her distance, away from the false inmates around her, and especially from Darhk who was still giggling in her presence.

"Time to face destiny, Miss Smoak!"

Before the young woman could say a word, one of the doors swung open, and Oliver stepped inside.

Felicity looked somewhat relieved, as Darhk looked at the newcomers with a grim look.

Oliver glared at him, grimly.

"Mr. Queen!"exclaimed the white haired man. "I was waiting for your coming. Surprised to see me?"

"No," the archer said calmly.

Damian Darhk looked somewhat flabbergasted.

"Why not?"

"You're not the real Damian Darhk! Because I killed him a long time ago! You are just an impostor! I don't know how Lex did it, but I know you're not Darhk!"

Oliver had fully expected to see one of his old enemies appear which he had defeated in the past. Mentally, he had prepared himself dice the moment where Dreamer reminded him of the death of Laurel.

But the sinister fellow kept his haughty air.

"Mr. Queen, you disappoint me! I who thought I could unnerving you!"

"You were wrong," the archer retorted, brandishing his bow.

Darhk chuckled. He pointed to the false convicts with him.

"These gentlemen were sent to me by Lex Luthor. And they are there for you! Do you really think you are beating us alone?"

"Who said I came alone?"Oliver replied with a smirk.

Then it was John Diggle, Dinah, Wild Dog, Black Siren and J'onn J'onzz who joined alongside the archer.

"You won't stop me, Mr. Queen! Have you been in a situation familiar to this? I beat you and I killed your friend Laurel! And I will take pleasure in killing your wife!"

Felicity swallowed in horror as she looked at both her husband and Darhk. Diggle, who had known the former enemy of Green Arrow, shuddered in horror at the sight of the sinister man. But Oliver kept his seriousness.

"It won't be that way!"

He shot an arrow that hit one of the mock inmates. Immediately everyone else rushed towards Team Arrow. Darhk grabbed Felicity by the arm, preventing her from running away, while Oliver faced several muscular inmates. Diggle, Dinah, Laurel, Rene and J'onn went into battle, fending off the Children of Liberty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Supergirl was guiding Team Flash to Iris, following her super hearing. Focusing on the sounds, she let herself be guided by heartbeats. Finally, she had hope.

"We're not far from Iris, Barry! I hear her heart beating!"

"Where?" Flash exclaimed anxiously.

"Over here!"

She pointed to a long hallway. She flew off straight for a door, when she suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Flash joined her at super speed and came to take her by the body.

"Kara, are you okay?"

"I can't… pass…" cried the Kryptonian, moaning in pain. "Too much kryptonite. Lex trapped these hallways with kryptonite. In lights or pipes. I know Iris is right behind that door! But I cannot accompany you!"

"Don't worry," the speedster assured her. "We will take care of it with my team! We're going to rescue Iris! You just have to go find Alex!"

"Okay, take Dreamer with you!"

The young blue hero then turned to them.

"Are you sure, Kara? To find Alex, you might need…"

"You can help Barry save Iris… J'onn is with Oliver… Your help could be!"

"All right, let's go then!" Cisco said.

"We're ready to see Savitar again," Killer Frost added.

Flash looked at her Kryptonian friend. Even though he wanted to go save his wife, he couldn't stand having to leave Supergirl alone in a building filled with kryptonite. But Kara nodded to him to go and rescue Iris. He had to go save her before it was too late.

"Go Barry!"

Finally, Flash nodded, then left in super-speed taking his friends with him, leaving Kara alone in the hallway. She walked away moaning, putting up with the painful effects of the kryptonite as best she could.

* * *

Team Flash appeared in what appeared to be a holographic reconstruction of a corner of Central City on their Earth. Then, Flash remembered in horror the place where Savitar had tried to murder his wife.

Dreamer, Cisco, Caitlin, and Ralph looked around. They saw nothing at all.

"Where are they?" Ralph asked.

Then a metallic voice rumbled near them.

" _ **Surprise!"**_

They all turned around and… saw Iris being held by the creature Savitar, to their horrors.

"It's that thing of my vision!" Dreamer exclaimed in shock.

Even Ralph, who had never met the demonic speedster of the future, was terrified.

"Savitar!" cried Cisco, dumbfounded.

Flash looked shocked, remembering that same scene that had haunted him for months. Iris's death, as it should have happened. But he saw that Iris was doing everything to stay neutral, but looked a little anxious.

Flash wanted to rush forward, but the metallic creature stretched out a large blade and threatened to kill his wife.

" _ **Flash. This is it. Now the moment is upon us. My ascension to become a God.**_ _ **"**_

But Flash shook his head sarcastically.

"Deja vu! You're not Savitar! He doesn't exist anymore! It's a trap of Lex! And I'll tear you to pieces, who or whatever you are!"

Flash rushed straight at his enemy in super speed. He wanted to punch him in the face, but Savitar seemed to dodge his punches, as if he could anticipate the speedster's movements. He moved, avoiding Flash.

The creature released Iris, and set off to face Team Flash. Killer Frost used her ice power, but Savitar ducked her blows. Ralph extended his arms several feet, wanting to slow the metallic creature down, but the thing avoided them.

Dreamer used her energy lasso and wanted to wrap it around Savitar's body, but the creature immediately discarded it. Speeding forward, the metallic creature attacked members of Team Flash at the same time. Only Dreamer was still standing.

Iris tried to run away, but Savitar caught up with her, holding her by the body. Flash ran to them.

"Let her go! You've nothing to do with Savitar! I know you're not him!" he exclaimed furiously.

" _ **I'm your worst nightmare, Barry Allen!"**_ screeched Savitar, lifting Iris in front of him.

"Barry…" whispered Iris, shocked.

"You're gonna be all right, Iris, you're gonna be all right…" Flash told her, anxiously, reminding him of a bad memory.

"Let her go right now!" cried Dreamer threateningly.

" _ **Your friends can do nothing against me!"**_ the metallic creature continued, throwing a large blade out of its fist. **"** _ **With compliments from Lex Luthor."**_

And Savitar aimed the blade at Iris.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"** Flash yelled, horrified as he raced at super speed towards Iris.

Dreamer ran up to him, hoping to prevent the death of the young woman.

Flash rushed forward and managed to get between Iris and Savitar, and the speedster took hold of the blade that pierced his body.

He screamed in pain.

" **BARRY!"** cried Iris, helplessly horrified.

Savitar withdrew his blade. Immediately, a trickle of blood came out of Flash's body, which collapsed to the ground. Iris did everything to support him. Then Dreamer threw herself straight in front of the metallic creature and unsheathed her lasso, spinning it all over the place in front of Savitar.

"Wanna fight?"

And the metallic creature rushed to attack the young blue hero.

* * *

Supergirl had pulled away from the kryptonite, concentrating on her super hearing, desperately trying hearing a familiar sound from her sister Alex. That kryptonite that had weakened her was preventing her from concentrating.

"Alex… where are you? I know you aren't far!"

* * *

For her part, Alex was in danger. The tank filled with water very quickly. The water had reached the young woman's neck, and she had to swim with her head above the water so as not to be drowned. Unfortunately, the water level kept rising. In no time, she was going to be overwhelmed.

* * *

Concentrating, Supergirl finally managed to hear a sound. Restless breathing, the sound of water. That was her sister!

"Alex!"

Immediately, she flew away at full speed, allowing herself to be guided by the sound.

She finally arrived at the water tank where her sister was a prisoner. The water had almost reached the entire tank. She rushed straight for the water cage. She had just hit the glass with her fist, when the room she was in lit up a sparkling green. Kryptonite, again.

"Oh no!"

Despite her pain, the Kryptonian tapped on the glass again, but her super strength was greatly diminished from exposure to the green light. She couldn't break the glass, much to her dismay. She had only managed to make a small shard in the glass, insufficient to break the glass. It ends up collapsing right in front of the tank.

Alex was also distraught to see that she was still stuck in the water, and to see her sister in front of her, weakening with kryptonite. And she was unable to help her.

"Kara!"

And as if the situation weren't bad enough, Lex Luthor appeared beside them, his usual grin on his lips. Alex saw him with fear.

"Kara, get out of here!"

Unfortunately, Supergirl was unable to rescue her sister, nor was she able to escape.

"Well, I've been waiting for this for a very long time."Lex exclaimed, sneering and stepping straight on his enemy.

The Girl of Steel saw the bald man approaching her, but was far too weak to fight back.

"As we meet again, Supergirl! You were able to escape me, but this time it's the end for you! I made sure you were separated from your "hero" friends! And you can scream, there is no one to hear you, I have jammed all your communications! You're alone! There is just you and me, and your sister who is right here to see your imminent death! But I don't know if she'll ever be drowned before you take your last breath!"

And at those words, he slammed his foot on Supergirl's back, knocking her to the ground. And he enjoyed stepping on her hand, making her scream in pain. This gave her a better understanding of why Lex had installed so much kryptonite in the halls of the factory. It was to keep her away from Barry, Oliver and their Teams, and for her to find herself alone, helpless, unable to save Alex, and for her nemesis Lex to kill her.

Horrified and distraught, Alex could only watch her sister get beaten up by Lex Luthor. She saw the small shard of glass on the glass of the tank, where Kara had knocked. She slapped the glass of the tank with all her might with her foot, despite the water. In vain. The glass didn't break. Lex continued to punch Supergirl, while Alex did everything to join her, wanting to break the glass. She tapped the shard of glass with both feet, then with both hands, then she used her body as a ram on the shard of glass. But the glass didn't break, much to her dismay. The water had filled the whole tank. Under the water, unable to break free, Alex saw Lex give her a sinister grin.

"Enjoy the view while you can, Director Danvers!"

He turned to Supergirl, who was agonizing in pain on the floor and doing anything to stay awake. Lex pulled out of his jacket pocket a ring, though somewhat showy, the green stone shining with an inner light. A kryptonite ring.

Supergirl's eyes widened and crawled back, away from the bald man.

"I called it the Lexonite," Lex said in a conversational tone, stepping forward at the same time. "Somewhat egotistical, maybe, but it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Supergirl banged her back hitting the tank glass, and Lex appreciated the expression on her face. The mighty Kryptonian actually looked afraid of him, the mere mortal. Well, there was nothing "mere" about him, but still. This had all the trappings of a Greek tragedy. How delightful. The bald man was enjoying his next victory.

Looking up, she caught sight of Alex's face under the water, desperately trying to shatter the glass to rescue her, but she couldn't.

"Alex…" Supergirl whispered in a weak voice full of despair.

Her misfortune only made Lex Luthor more happy.

"That's wonderful! I should have brought some popcorn!" he exclaimed, euphoric like a child who had just opened a Christmas gift. "Don't worry about your sister! You will be reunited when the two of you are dead!"

He took her hand without resistance in his and slipped the kryptonite ring from his finger onto hers.

"It seems that this will be the only ring of mine to ever grace that mighty hand."

He placed a kiss on her fingers, then let go of her hand and watched her with satisfaction as she slowly slid across the floor, her face twisted in pain.

"You know, you should feel honored," he said, standing over her. "I've killed so many people, but it's been years since I've done it with my own hands. I almost forgot how… satisfying it was. Maybe I should also take a more active hand in the future."

"Don't you... care at all... about the people you... killed?"she asked, her face green with kryptonite as she coughed.

"Oh, I do care," he said. "I'm not a psychopath, Supergirl. But you have to understand, this is my world! I make the rules! And people who break my rules will be removed, plain and simple. I will not stand in the way of an alien with delusions of divinity and great speeches of hope."

Supergirl looked at Alex again, trapped in the water tank, and raised her arm, as if she wanted to join her.

"Alex…"

"Alex… Alex…" said Lex, imitating Kara's voice with amusement.

"You're a monster!" Supergirl roared angrily, despite the pain.

"I'm Lex Luthor, it's that simple!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Whatever you are, you don't scare me!" Dreamer roared at the metallic creature in front of her. "Come on!"

Savitar shot two large, sharp blades from his fists and attacked the young hero.

Dreamer slammed her fist to the ground, creating a shock wave that unsettled the monster. Taking advantage of her respite, she let out her dreamlike energy chain and managed to wrap it around Savitar's neck. Dreamer pulled with all her might, wanting to keep it from moving.

Ralph, who had risen, took the opportunity to widen his arm, made his fist swell and hit Savitar, throwing him against the wall. Dreamer hurled a dreamlike ball of energy at the monster, destroying its steel shell, and all could see a fragment of kryptonite that must have been in its heart.

Killer Frost leapt up, and threw ice, shattering the kryptonite to pieces. Savitar became inert and collapsed to the ground.

"It was just a robot powered by kryptonite!" Dreamer declared.

Then, she saw Iris who was holding Flash against her. The speedster was injured, and his body took a long time to regenerate.

Killer Frost turned back to Caitlin, and immediately she quickly joined her friend in an attempt to heal him.

"Hold on, Barry!"

Cisco and Ralph ran to join their friends, while Dreamer tried to join the others scattered around the factory.

"Supergirl? Supergirl? Kara, can you hear me? Oliver? Dig? J'onn? Anyone hear me?"

It was then that a blur of red speeding like a rocket grabbed Dreamer and slammed her against the wall. The young hero did everything to get rid of her when she recognized with horror her assailant.

"Thawne!"

The Reverse Flash had grabbed Dreamer, phasing his body, distorting his voice and face. How could he be here? He was supposed to be locked up at the DEO with the handcuffs blocking his speed.

" **Miss Nal, y** **ou're quite the fighter** **,** **I'm impressed! But I'm afraid your life will die out…"**

Dreamer tried to free herself, while Thawne brought his hand in phase wanting to plant it in the body of the young woman.

"Let me go!"

" **I don't think so… Goodbye Dreamer!"**

Just as Thawne was about to kill Dreamer, Flash appeared out of nowhere and threw his nemesis away from the young woman.

"Leave her, Thawne!"

The Reverse Flash stood up with a sneer.

" **Flash, I always admired your tenacity, but even you, you cannot nothing against me! I'm faster than you, and you're still hurt!"**

Flash moaned in pain. He wasn't yet fully recovered from his injury, but forced himself to stand.

"I still have enough strength for you!"

And the two speedsters clashed in a super-speed clinch, hitting each other in several places.

Dreamer ran to join Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph.

"You alright?"

"Define "alright"," Cisco muttered.

"I hope the others get by without us," Caitlin said nervously.

"We have to find them!" Ralph added. "They surely need us!"

"I can't reach anyone," Dreamer said. "Neither Kara, nor Oliver, nor anyone else. It is as if our communications are scrambled. We must find them quickly! And how can Thawne be here?"

* * *

Team Arrow struggled to retaliate with the bogus inmates. Oliver had just repelled a tall guy and was doing everything to get closer to Felicity, still struggling with Damian Darhk.

J'onn joined Felicity, when one of Children of Liberty blocked his way. The Martian took the opportunity to push him towards Darhk, releasing his hold on Felicity.

Oliver used this opportunity to shoot him an arrow… which ended up in Darhk's hand as if by magic.

"Impressive!" he exclaimed, gleefully holding the arrow. "Now where was I?"

Then he saw Felicity who had tried to walk away, but immediately he grabbed her by the arm, much to Oliver's horror who wondered where the Martian had gone.

"Mr. Luthor asked me to send a message to your husband, to the father of your unborn baby… He promised him pain and he's a man of his word." Darhk retorted, brandishing the arrow of the archer right at it. the young lady.

" **NO!"** Oliver yelled, distraught.

As he was about to plant the arrow in the belly of his captive, Felicity grabbed the arrow, with one hand, and eyed Darhk with a murderous gaze.

"What…?" cried the white haired man, flabbergasted.

"You've lost," Felicity said with a hoarse voice, not at all human.

Her eyes turned red, and suddenly, Felicity took on the appearance of J'onn who grabbed Darhk, in shock, by the arm, and punched him in the face.

Stunned, Oliver watched J'onn subdue his enemy, when his wife… his real wife came up to him.

"Oliver!"

Immediately, the archer took his wife in his arms, relieved to find her alive.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm okay," she replied, relieved. "J'onn saved me. He hid me, and then he took my appearance to deceive Darhk! I am so happy to find you!"

J'onn came over to them, delighted to have been able to save Felicity. The archer joined him.

"Thank you so much!"

Then the members of his Team joined them.

"Oliver, we've taken care of the convicts," Diggle said. "Some have escaped, and the rest are unconscious."

"We caused a mess!" Dinah exclaimed.

"And Darhk? Did you take care of him? How was Lex able to bring him back to life?" Wild Dog added.

J'onn had leaned over Darhk, watching him. Then he examined him while searching his body, when suddenly he transformed into another man to everyone's amazement.

"What the…" Felicity mumbled, stunned.

"What the heck is that?"exclaimed Wild Dog. "Where is Darhk?"

"Oliver was right, it wasn't Damian Darhk," J'onn explained, revealing the device he had just found on the unconscious individual. "He was just a man pretending to be him, with this. An image inducer. The aliens use it to have a human appearance. Lex must have tricked it into looking like your Darhk! And he had his magnetic circles, that's how he could catch the arrow!"

"So, it was just a poor guy who looked like Darhk!" Diggle exclaimed, stunned. "Lex is really brilliant!"

"A little too much!" Felicity whispered, shocked that she had been duped by a stranger posing as Arrow's former enemy.

"Speaking of devil, where's Lex?" Oliver asked his wife.

"I saw him leave through that door," she replied, indicating a way out.

Following the path taken by Lex, Team Arrow discovered a lookout post. All a series of screens showing the interior of the factory with several keyboards.

"I think we found his lair," said Wild Dog, looking at the installation.

Immediately, Felicity took a seat in front of the keyboards.

"I might be able to find him with all his cameras!"

"Lex had his eyes on us all the time," Diggle commented, looking at the screens. "He was able to anticipate all of our actions!"

"He knew we would come here," Oliver added. (Turning to his wife.) "Can you try to locate Barry and Kara? I have a bad feeling!"

"I'll try," she replied, typing keys on one of the keyboards.

"What are you thinking?"J'onn asked, having noticed Oliver's confusion.

"Lex knew we would come here!" the Earth – 1's archer explained. "If he sent us a Darhk understudy, he could have done the same with Savitar! We need to know what happened to Barry! And for Alex! Nia said she saw her locked in a water tank where she was drowning in! And with all this kryptonite preventing Kara from following us… We need to know if our friends are okay!"

The Martian approved of Oliver's words. He knew Lex Luthor well enough to know he had planned everything to trap Kara and her hero friends. He never did things at random.

As Felicity searched for all she could in what she had on hand, she discovered an image revealing Team Flash with Iris.

"Well, Iris is fine, and it looks like the others are doing well! But I don't see Barry…"

She paused when she saw Flash and her enemy the Reverse-Flash fight melee, before disappearing from one camera, to appearing on another, and again and again.

"Barry fights against Thawne!"

"Thawne?" Dinah exclaimed, flabbergasted. "How it could be? He's supposed to be locked up in the DEO! How can he be here?"

"He couldn't escape with the anti-super-speed handcuffs!" Diggle added, as surprised as the young woman.

"Someone helped him!" Oliver retorted, his eyes fixed on Thawne.

He had just thought about the presence of the evil speedster in the factory. Only one idea came to him: Thawne had gone to the DEO to be able to indicate to the heroes the place where Felicity, Iris and Alex were being held. They hadn't caught Lex off guard. Their enemy knew of their coming. He had expected to receive them. Thawne had manipulated them into telling them that he wanted to leave him, when it was only a ploy to lure him, Barry and Kara straight towards Lex.

A thought occurred to him: Kara! He had to know what had happened to her.

"Felicity, try to find Kara! We need to know what happened to her!"

"I'm looking for her!" his wife replied hastily.

"I do hope nothing's happened to her and Alex," J'onn worried.

Finally, Felicity found a camera where she could see Supergirl with Lex Luthor, and Alex Danvers, trapped in a cabin full of water. The Girl of Steel was on the ground. The walls of the room she was in were made of kryptonite, and Lex beat her savagely.

"Oliver, J'onn! Kara and Alex are having trouble! There is kryptonite everywhere, Lex is killing Supergirl! And Alex is drowning…"

Oliver, J'onn and everyone else was horrified by what they saw. So Oliver understood why Lex had installed so much kryptonite in the walls. It was to keep Supergirl away from The Flash and Green Arrow, so he could have her all to himself. Kara was his real target he wanted to hit. He and Barry were secondary.

Mortified, the Martian turned to the young geek woman.

"Can you empty the water from the tank?"

"I'll see what I can do with the means I have, but it may take time!"

"And Kara and Alex are dying," Oliver retorted. "We cannot wait! We must join them!"

"They are two floors above us, corridor to the east, third door to the left," Felicity clarified.

"All right, Felicity, see what you can do to help Kara and Alex, and we will join them," explained the Earth – 1's archer. (Turning to his Team.) "Rene, Dinah, stay here. We need Felicity to guide us and we can't leave her alone here."

"We will, hoss!" Wild Dog replied.

"At least try to reduce the kryptonite," J'onn added to the young geek woman.

"I will! Go for them now!"

Immediately, Oliver, J'onn, Diggle and Black Siren set off to save their friends.

* * *

Dreamer, Killer Frost, Cisco, Iris and Ralph try to find Barry, still battling Thawne in super-speed. Then they heard Felicity's voice calling them:

" _Team Flash, can you hear me? Team Flash? Dreamer?"_

Then it was the young blue hero who answered:

"Yeah, we can hear you! Is that you, Overwatch? Are you okay?"

" _I'm fine!"_

"We just saved Iris. She has nothing! What about the others?"

" _Supergirl and Alex are in great danger! Lex is killing them both!"_

"We must join them quickly!" Ralph replied, horrified.

" _I send you their contact details. Oliver and the others have already left to join them! Hurry up!"_ Felicity called out.

* * *

For her part, Supergirl was trying somehow to crawl towards the water tank where her sister Alex was trapped underwater. Soon she would run out of air and drown. And the Girl of Steel was unable to help her.

"Alex…"

Behind her, Lex Luthor rejoiced over his future victory over his enemy.

"When I hear you say Alex, you remind me of your double! The Red Daughter! When I met her she confused me with Danvers! Amusing! See you crawl in front of me… I admit, I enjoyed seeing you at my feet when I was President, but that's even more pleasant! I'm already seeing the headlines: The Girl of Steel Defeated by Lex Luthor!"

The pain from the kryptonite was so bad for Supergirl, that she ended up collapsing to the ground.

Then, Lex pulled out a gun. He started pointing the Kryptonian.

* * *

From the surveillance post, Felicity had a view of them, and could see Lex Luthor with a gun, wanting to take down the Kryptonian.

"Oh my God! Oliver, Lex is going to kill Kara! You have to run quickly!"

"Can't you just turn off the kryptonite?" Dinah suggested.

"I'm trying," answered the young geek woman, strumming the keys of the computer keyboard.

* * *

Lex stood just over his victim, smirking at his new victory.

"One last request?"

The pain-consumed Kryptonian briefly lifted her head, wanting to remain calm in the face of her future death.

"Go to hell!"

The bald man just chuckled.

"Just smile Supergirl, and take this like a Kryptonian."

Suddenly, the green lighting in the room immediately ceased, much to Lex's surprise.

"Who turned off the light?"

He didn't have time to react, because Oliver, Diggle, J'onn and Black Siren had just arrived. The Earth – 2's woman gave her powerful cry that knocked Lex off balance. And Oliver shot an arrow at him, immediately a lasso wrapped around his body, immobilizing him to the ground.

"Stay away from Supergirl!" the archer roared, glaring at the bald man.

Supergirl began to regain color in her face and saw in horror, her sister's inert body floating in the water of the tank.

"Alex…"

Even J'onn was horrified at the sight of the one he considered his daughter trapped in the water tank.

Fast as a rocket, Oliver fired a new arrow straight at the glass of the tank. The projectile made an ultrasonic noise, completely shattering the glass. Immediately, the water freed from the tank, taking Alex to the ground.

The water carried her away until she reached Supergirl. Alex lay on the ground, drenched and unconscious. Was it already too late?

"Alex!"

"Take care of Kara!" Oliver called out to his allies.

J'onn and Diggle picked up Supergirl. The Martian removed the kryptonite ring from Kara's finger and threw it away, as Oliver stood over Alex. He put both hands on Elder Danvers body and gave her a chest compression. Then he gave her mouth-to-mouth, then did another chest compression.

"Breathe, Alex! Come on, breathe! Breathe!"

Anguished, Supergirl, J'onn, Diggle and Laurel stared at Oliver trying to revive Alex. For Kara, it was an unbearable wait. She wouldn't get up from it. She couldn't imagine a life without Alex. She prayed to Rao that she would survive. How long had she been in the water in the tank? Was she going to die?

"Please, Alex, stay with us! Stay with us! Don't leave us! You can't go! I know that you don't quit! Please, don't leave me!"

She understood then what her sister had felt after her confrontation with the Red Daughter, when she had almost died. J'onn put a comforting hand on her shoulder, worried about her, too, praying for her recovery.

After Oliver applied another chest compression, Alex regained consciousness, spat water, and coughed heavily. Relieved, the archer helped her up.

Supergirl and J'onn were appeased.

Shivering with cold, Alex thanked Oliver, then turned to the others, and was relieved to see her sister standing and safe.

Immediately, Supergirl joined her and hugged her.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" she exclaimed.

"I, too, thought Luthor would kill you, and there was nothing I could do to help you!" Alex replied, shaking with cold.

Smiling, J'onn took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, warming her.

"Welcome back, Alex!"

"Where's Lex Luthor?" Alex asked, looking around.

"He's neutralized," Diggle replied cheerfully. "He won't hurt anyone anymore!"

Finally, Team Flash entered the room. Dreamer was relieved to find Kara alive there, as well as Alex.

"We'll take care of Lex!" Oliver said. "J'onn, can you get Alex out of here?"

The Martian nodded and had Alex taken away. Iris joined them. Before leaving the room, Elder Danvers turned to her sister. But she gave her a look of encouragement.

"Don't worry about me," she told him. "We'll take care of Lex! We handle him!"

"Don't die again!" her sister replied.

"I won't!"

J'onn and Iris had Alex taken away from the room.

As Lex fidgeted like hell, tied up, doing anything to free himself.

"Are you going to take care of me? I don't think so! You think you've triumphed over Lex Luthor! But it's not over yet!"

It was then that Flash and Thawne appeared in super-speed. The Reverse-Flash had pushed Barry several yards from the room, and rushed to rescue Lex Luthor. In a second, the bald man was already on his feet.

"Thanks, Eobard!"

Before Oliver could act, Thawne rushed straight at him and sent him throwing him against a wall, and he did the same with all the heroes. Dreamer tried to anticipate the attack with her powers, but the Reverse Flash was faster than her and sent her flying away.

"This day is more and more enjoying!" he snapped with a smirk.

And he rushed towards Oliver, who was on the ground against a wall. The evil speedster landed on him, preventing him from moving, then Thawne phased his hand and aimed it straight at the archer's upper torso.

"It's not your legs that I'm going to break, Mr. Queen, but your heart! Your death will come sooner than expected!" *

As he was about to sink his hand inside Oliver's body, Supergirl grabbed his hand and using her super strength, sending him away.

Thawne was thrown to the ground, as the Kryptonian walked straight towards him, with an angry look.

"You might be faster, Thawne, but I'm Supergirl!"

" **I'm scared, Miss Danvers!"** snapped the evil speedster sarcastically.

With a smirk, he pulled out a kryptonite ring, the same as Lex's Lexonite, and in super-speed, he wrapped it around the Kryptonian's finger. Immediately, Kara felt the effects of the kryptonite again, and was seized with terrible pain. She collapsed to the ground.

"Despite your powers, you can do nothing to me! I am much faster than any Kryptonian in your universe!" he scolded.

Lex was delighted again at the situation and greeted his accomplice with admiration.

"You are so neat, Eobard!"

"Thank you Mr. Luthor!" Thawne replied with a smirk. (He turned to the heroes.) "It may well be that I wasn't being honest in telling you what I thought of Lex Luthor. He's pretty awesome as an ally. The enemy of my enemy is my ally."

Supergirl just gave him a look of fury, despite the pain she was feeling from the kryptonite.

* * *

From the control room, Felicity, Dinah and Rene could see everything that was going on. They were horrified by the turn of events.

"J'onn is taking Alex and Iris away from the factory!" Green Arrow's wife announced. "He"ll arrive too late to intervene!"

"We have to do something!" Dinah declared.

"Yeah, Luthor and Thawne are two bastards!" Wild Dog muttered. 'But we're not going to let them win!"

"We must join them right now!" Dinah replied.

* * *

As our heroes seemed to be beaten by their enemies, Agent Burke came up to them with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for inviting me!"

Supergirl saw him and was stunned.

"I know you! You work at the DEO! You were the one who brought Thawne out… Why?"

The agent seemed to have little remorse for his actions.

"Sorry, nothing personal… but hey, I have serious financial problems. I have to pay my bills. Fortunately, Mr. Luthor was much more generous than Director Danvers!"

Lex gave him a friendly look.

"And you will be rewarded, Agent Burke!"

"Thank you Mr. Luthor!"

The Flash, who was inert on the ground, tried to get up, but Thawne put his foot on him, preventing him from moving. The Reverse-Flash was happy with the situation.

"Funny! I never believed that by coming to Kryptonians's Earth, I would come across you again, Barry! And seeing you so helpless… you can't imagine how much pleasure it gives me! Since the time that I dreamed of being able to kill you, it is an honor for me to do it! You should have killed me when you had the chance! But you didn't, you're too cowardly to do it, you're not a murderer! Too bad for you! You could never stop me, Flash! You couldn't save your little Mom, or your pretty little daughter! You can't save anyone!"

Flash looked up at his enemy and spat in his face angrily:

"Go… to hell…"

Thawne chuckled as he removed his foot, before retorting with a sadistic look:

"No, Barry. You don't know what hell is… and I'm going to show it to you…"

Killer Frost had just regained consciousness and saw the two speedsters face each other, then her gaze fell on the soaked ground due to the water leak from the broken tank. She put her hand in the water and turned the material into ice… until she reached Thawne's feet. He lost his balance and fell backwards, sliding in the ice.

Delighted, Cisco had risen in turn, and left to fight Thawne, hitting him with his fists.

"It's hard to be fast when you're in the ice!" he called out to him.

"You should have put ice skates under your feet, Thawne!" replied Killer Frost smirk.

Dreamer and the others got up, and came to help Supergirl and Oliver.

Lex sighed in annoyance.

"Always have to do things myself! It's annoying!"

He conjured up Lexosuit armor that covered his entire body. Agent Burke drew his gun and aimed the heroes in the sights.

Dreamer had the kryptonite ring removed from Supergirl's finger, immediately, the Kryptonian used her super-breath to push Burke away.

Lex flew off and attacked the heroes with the weapons of his armor. He fired several projectiles at them.

"I'm Lex Luthor! You think you are heroes! But look at you! A man who runs faster than lightning, an archer who only channels his darkness behind a quiver of arrows. You are no better than Supergirl. What about your allies? Allen's are a bunch of freaks and Queen's a bunch of outlaw vigilantes! Do you want me to believe that you are better than me? I am the real hero! No one can beat me!"

Oliver shot several arrows at him, but they only bounced off his armor.

"Seriously, Oliver? Your arrows are sure to work on the Earth you come from, but here you aren't in Star City! You can't do anything to me!"

"You don't know me, Lex!" retorted Earth – 1's archer. "You made a serious mistake in inflicting this distorted reality on us, but in kidnapping our loved ones, you went way too far!"

"Come on, Lex," Supergirl added. "You'll never be able to beat us all!"

"Brain trumps numbers, Kryptonian!" retorted the bald man.

He fired several beams that hit Supergirl and Dreamer. Diggle ran to the shelter. Ralph extended his arms and tried to intercept Lex. In vain.

Oliver didn't stop shooting arrows, hoping to reach the Lexosuit armor.

"I told you, you're not smart enough to beat me!" Lex gave him a smirk. "You are just a puny archer!"

"You don't know what I'm able of, Lex Luthor!" Oliver replied fiercely.

Supergirl had risen and joined her friend the archer.

"We will never stop fighting! I have beaten you before, and I'll beat you again!"

"I don't have to fear your powers, Supergirl! I know you are weakened by kryptonite, and only the yellow sun can give you strength! Here, you're not at DEO, and there is no sun to boost you! You are defenseless, and your friends won't save you!"

It was then that Wild Dog appeared.

"Hey, Chrome-Dome, shut up!"

And he threw a grenade which exploded right behind the bald man. Supergirl took the opportunity to use her super-breath, pushing Lex away. And Oliver fired an explosive arrow that destroyed part of the armor.

While Thawne was busy wrestling on the ice with Cisco and Killer Frost, Flash rose to his feet and charged at Lex at super speed. He ran phasing. He walked through the Lexosuit, pushing Lex Luthor away from his armor. And the speedster smashed the armor to pieces.

After a last ditch effort, Thawne managed to push back the two members of Team Flash and extricated himself from the ice. He blasted straight at Barry, but Supergirl intercepted him by grabbing him by the body and hurling him several yards away. Oliver took the opportunity to shoot him an arrow that hit his right leg.

The Reverse-Flash moaned in pain as he watched the heroes advance towards him. He grumbled in rage.

"Finally that will not be today! Too bad! There will be other opportunities! Enjoy your stupid little life while you still can, Flash! Other crisis are to come, and we'll see you again!"

He pulled out an extrapolator, opening an interdimensional breach. Flash and Supergirl charged at super speed, but Thawne disappeared into the portal, which closed immediately.

Both were annoyed.

"He's gone!" Supergirl muttered.

Then, Flash turned her gaze to Lex, who was on the ground. He remembered the words Thawne had thrown in his face about his mother and daughter. Then, when he was President Luthor's puppet. The lives he had taken. He was going to make Lex Luthor regret his gesture.

"But not him," he declared.

And he rushed off at super speed, grabbing him by the body and running to take him to another room. He threw Lex to the ground like a bundle. He got up, dusting his jacket, as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, Barry! What are you going to do? You couldn't kill Thawne, you won't kill me!"

"I'll take care of Thawne later! But now, I'll end with you!" Flash roared angrily.

But Lex just chuckled in amusement, taking it as a joke.

"Are you really going to kill me, Flash? You're a hero, you aren't going to kill me! You are able of it! Eobard Thawne killed your mom, and I know what he did to your daughter, to your little Nora. If you really wanted to kill your enemy, you would have done it already! I know you are unable to kill me!"

At the mention of his daughter, Flash saw himself losing his daughter, only to become the puppet of a mad president. Mad with rage, he took off at super speed and threw Lex to the ground.

"Don't tell me about my daughter, Lex! You turned me into a monster! What Nora didn't want to become! You taken my wife! Torment me with Savitar! You will pay for that!"

Still amused, Lex watched the speedster from the ground, still chuckling:

"And who is the real monster? Me or you? You might be quick, but not so fast that you want someone dead!"

Ferociously, Flash phased his hand, lifting it into the air.

"I'm going to kill you right now!"

And as he was about to deliver the killing blow to Lex Luthor, a hand grabbed his arm. Flash turned to see Oliver, holding him by the arm, followed by Supergirl. Both had just joined him.

"Barry, don't do that!" the archer exclaimed, horrified to see his friend wanting to kill someone.

"Get away from me, Oliver!" Barry roared, wanting to extricate himself from his friend.

But Oliver didn't let go of Flash's arm.

"Barry, don't do something you might regret for the rest of your life! I can't let you do that!"

No, Green Arrow could never allow The Flash to become a murderer. It didn't matter who Lex Luthor was, it didn't warrant an execution. Even Kara was shocked to see her friend go so mad with anger that she wanted someone dead.

But Flash looked stunned at his friend's behavior.

"Oliver, how can you defend this nut? You know what he did to us! To you, Kara and me! And Iris, Felicity and Alex! Why are you protecting him?"

But the Earth – 1's Archer didn't let go of his grip on his speedster friend's arm.

"I'm not defending him and I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you," he replied in a calm voice. "Barry, you are different from me! No matter what Lex did, it's not for you to decide whether to live or die. Don't become like me! And trust me, you don't want to become like me! You told me one day, that I could overcome my darkness! And you were right! A friend reminded me that revenge leads to cruelty! You are much better than that! If you kill Lex, you won't be better than him or even Thawne! Don't stoop to the level of your enemies! Be better than them! If you kill Lex Luthor, you won't be any different from him! You are my friend Barry and I refuse to see you become what you are not!"

"Barry, don't do that!" Supergirl exclaimed, panicked.

But Flash was still furious.

"But we have to stop Lex or he will start again…" he stammered.

"And you're right, Barry, we have to stop him," Oliver said calmly. "But not like that! Not by lowering us to his level! If you kill him you will fall into darkness and never get out of it! You told me that your daughter sacrificed herself because she didn't want to become a monster like Thawne! I know you don't want to look like Thawne, or that nut Lex! And you told me that you regretted having caused harm when we were the puppets of this patient! Don't become a monster! Don't become the evil puppet of this madman again! Think of Nora! This isn't what she would have wanted! You said you were afraid of damaging your daughter's memory! If you don't do it for yourself, do it for her… For Nora!"

Supergirl put her hand on Flash's shoulder, wanting to quell her rage.

"For Nora!"

Flash's heart raced, for he didn't know what to say. He saw the desperate face of his daughter again, telling her not to want to become evil like Thawne, preferring to sacrifice herself. If he plunged into darkness, then his daughter would have sacrificed herself for nothing. He remembered the warnings from Speed Force and his daughter's vision for the future. The future of his legacy was not to be obscured. No, he shouldn't allow himself to get bad. He is the Flash!

His hand stopped phasing. He nodded to his two friends who had just stopped him from committing the irreparable. Moved, he gave them a friendly look.

"Thank you!"

Lex, who had witnessed the whole scene, just chuckled in amusement.

"It was really moving! Flash that wanted to kill me, and the brooding archer chose to save my life! Pathetic from a self-styled hero of Earth – 1!"

Oliver turned away from Barry, and gave the bald man an angry look.

"I didn't do it for you! I didn't save you, I saved my friend!"

But Lex retained his smirk.

"What are you going to do, Oliver? Are you going to kill me?"

Oliver glared at him, before giving him a mocking look.

"No, I wouldn't, even if I wanted to! I have already killed too much when I was in your grip! And now, I am not your puppet anymore! Thawne was wrong, I'm not as barbaric as when I was your dummy! I won't give you that pleasure! Before, I would have done it, at another time! But now I have changed! I am no longer that man! I might not be a hero like Flash or Supergirl, but what I'm sure is I'm not like you! From now on, you no longer have any control over us or our destinies! It's over!"

Lex snickered again and retorted:

"And now what? Are you and your little band of idiots vigilantes going to send me back to jail? Seriously? I would end up escaping over and over again! I will always be a threat! You can't send me to jail, Oliver!"

The archer then gave him an amused grin.

"You're right, I can't send you to jail! That's why you won't go! I thought I'd take you to Earth – 1! Where you will not be a threat! On this Earth, you are Lex Luthor, but on my Earth… you will be nobody! No arrangement, no blackmail, no leverage! You will be all alone, completely deprived of resources, with nothing to support you! You'll be helpless!"

But Lex didn't seem impressed.

"Are you going to lock me up where you locked Slade Wilson?"

"I thought about that! You lost, Lex! And you won't hurt anyone anymore!"

"Your little island won't hold me back, Oliver!" Lex snickered. "I would continue to harm the Kryptonian no matter what Earth I am in! I will always be a threat to you three!"

Supergirl gave him an anger look.

"And we will always be there to stop you!"

"Always so confident, Supergirl! What I find pathetic, with you!" the bald man exclaimed sarcastically.

Discreetly, Lex pulled a dagger from a back pocket of his jacket, and prepared to attack.

"You think you've won, but you're just avoiding what awaits you! Because nothing and no one can stop Lex Luthor! Not a Kryptonian, not a speedster, not even an archer! None of you three can stop me!"

"I've heard enough!" the Kryptonian retorted wearily.

She picked up Lex, and took him with her, Oliver and Barry. None of the three saw that the bald man had just brandished the dagger he had hidden in his jacket. With a fierce look, he brandished the blade before Supergirl could notice anything.

Oliver was the first to react.

"Kara!"

But before the archer could retaliate, two shots rang out. Lex froze, moaning in pain. He found that his shirt had two bloodstains. All could see Lena Luthor with a gun in her hand, her eyes filled with fury.

"I told you that you would pay for what you did to me! You won't hurt anyone anymore…" she replied, angrily.

"Lena!" Supergirl exclaimed, shocked.

Lex took a few steps toward his sister, while trying to remain standing, despite the pain of two bullets in her belly.

"Bravo… you did it, Lena! You killed me! I've been underestimating you all this time! You are a real Luthor, sister, you just proved it! But that doesn't change the fact that you'll always be alone! You're left with no one and nothing. (Turning to the three heroes.) In the end… you didn't defeat me… you aren't heroes… and you never will be… **I** am the hero of the story…"

And he died, collapsing to the ground, his gaze fixed on Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow, who were speechless, unable to say a word or make a gesture.

Lena remained livid, without saying a word. Oliver had turned to her, expecting a reflex from the young woman, but finally, Lena lowered her weapon, gazing lost. She seemed out of touch with reality.

After a shocking silence, Supergirl wanted to take a step towards her.

"Lena…"

"Go away! Go away, right now! Go!" she ordered sharply, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Uh… we had better go…" said Flash, stunned.

Oliver nodded, and took Supergirl by the shoulders, although she didn't really want to leave. But Lena continued in an angry voice:

"Leave now!"

Finally, the Girl of Steel resigned herself to leaving Lena, and went to join Barry and Oliver. All three joined their allies and took news of their relatives.

Without saying a word, Lena looked at her brother's lifeless body. She had defeated her brother. Her plan hadn't turned out the way she wanted. She hoped to save Alex and the two other prisoners and kill Lex in the process. But the heroes were ahead of her.

Her best friend Kara would always see her as a villain. Like a Luthor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> * I wanted to make a little reference to an episode of The Flash season 1 episode 22, where Oliver makes a cameo and Thawne threatens to kill him, he then tells him, "The history books say you live to be 86 years old, Mr. Queen. Well, I guess the history books are wrong."
> 
> Was Thawne really being sincere in talking about Oliver's future, or was he lying?
> 
> Mystery.
> 
> We come to the end of the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I hope you had a good holiday season, despite the circumstances. Sorry I took a while, but since this was the last chapter, I didn't want to rush it. And here ends this story.
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 16**

**Earth – 38; National City**

All of our heroes were now back at the DEO. Eobard Thawne was missing. Probably Returned to Earth – 1. Agent Burke had been arrested and would stand trial for complicity with a wanted fugitive. And Lex Luthor was dead then. Killed by his sister Lena. Even though Supergirl knew Lex's death was going to be hushed up. On the one hand, Kara felt relieved at the death of her enemy, (he was no longer a threat to her, to her friends and to her family), but she felt sad to see her friend Lena so hateful towards her. Her best friend regarded her as her enemy, and she didn't know how to fix things.

At the DEO, Barry hugged Iris, relieved to have been able to rescue her.

"Lex is dead," he told her. "We're going to be able to go home and cry Nora."

"Team Flash is still here," Iris replied. "And Nora will always be a part of it, regardless of the timeline."

"We will never forget her!"

Then Kara came to see them.

"Barry, Iris, I'm so sorry for what Lex did to you. I wasn't able to stop him from changing reality."

But the speedster remained sympathetic.

"Kara, we all suffered Lex Luthor's madness. You are in no way responsible for what happened," he told her gently. "I know it will take time for me to forget what we were in this crazy reality, but I'm with my family and friends… they give me strength! And you, you have found your sister and your friends… This is the most important!"

"Barry's right," said a voice behind them.

Oliver had just appeared towards them. He too was compassionate.

"Kara, you're not responsible for what Lex did. The Time Trapper found him without you knowing. You could never have stopped that from happening! The most important thing is that we got our lives back! We are masters of our destinies, and not under the sway of a bald madman. I know who I am, just like you, you are Supergirl, just like Barry is the Flash. And I stand by what I said, you are better than Lex Luthor."

"I'm not sure someone agrees with you," Supergirl sighed.

"Why do you say that?"Oliver said in confusion, before he understood what Kara was talking about. "You mean Lena? From what you've told us, she's your friend."

" _Was_ my friend," the Girl of Steel corrected sullenly. "While we were the puppets of this crazy President, Lex had locked Lena in her lab, and he told her all about me. She knows that I am Supergirl, and… she takes it the wrong way… Several times in her life, she has been betrayed by a lot of people. Unscrupulous people who abused her, plus her brother and her mother. And now she puts me in the same category as these people! For her, I am a traitor! I understand she hates me! I had several opportunities to reveal my secret to her, and I didn't. I was the first to stand up for her, to show others that she had nothing to do with her brother. And now she will always see me as an enemy. So how am I different from Lex?"

Oliver nodded, understanding Kara's problem, then ended up responding:

"I've had enough friends who betray me to understand that trust can be hard. I understand Lena. I myself have been betrayed several times. I've discovered things that I wish I had never known, and in those moments we feel vulnerable. She may blame you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're better than Lex Luthor. He and his mother abused Lena for selfish reasons. You lied to her because you wanted to protect her. See what happened. Lex was going after your sister, because you're Supergirl. Alex almost died because Lex wanted to get to you, because he knew she was your sister. Don't you think that justified your decision to hide the truth from Lena? Imagine it was her instead of Alex who ended up in this water tank. Your secret is what helps protect those you love. The less people know about Supergirl, the better."

The Girl of Steel smiles.

"Funny, my sister told me the exact same thing after I became Supergirl."

"She was right," Oliver replied. "There is nothing selfish about wanting to protect the people who are close to us, Kara, it's human. And I know you're more human than Lex Luthor. He wasn't a Kryptonian, but he wasn't human either. And his actions have proven it. Lena may be in pain right now, but you have to believe that she will eventually understand and forgive you. Because if you give her up, you'll lose her forever. And one day, the two of you will find yourself on opposite sides. I lost a friend before he found his way but it cost me my mother. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Supergirl sighed and then nodded, knowing her friend was right.

"I get that. But even if Lena forgives me, I don't know if I could forgive myself. I know I… that we weren't ourselves when we were the puppets of this sick snake. And on top of that, the lies to Lena after what happened to her."

"Kara, the true question is, do you trust Lena Luthor?" said the archer softly. "Do you think she's better than Lex?"

On this point, Kara looked at her friend with determination. For her, there was no doubt.

"I know she's not Lex, nor her mother. I am sure of that."

"Then Lena will come back to you, I'm sure of that," Oliver assured her. "Give her some time."

But Supergirl didn't seem convinced.

"I hope you're right, Oliver."

* * *

Soon after, Team Flash said goodbye to Team Supergirl. Dreamer, Brainy, Jimmy, Alex and J'onn thanked them for the help they had given to their Earth.

"I'm relieved that our world is back to how it was," Dreamer said, beaming.

"So relieved that all this mess is finally over," Caitlin said.

"And let reality be intact, with the timeline," Cisco added.

"I really can't believe everything that's happened," Ralph exclaimed, stunned. "Reality rewrite, time travel… I think I've seen enough quirks for a lifetime!"

"I'm used to dealing with ruthless aliens," Alex added. "But with Lex Luthor… what he did, what he did to us… If Lena hadn't done anything…"

She was slowly recovering from her attempt to drown Lex. Being trapped in the water, being forced to watch her sister succumb to Lex Luthor, without her being able to act… She had thought she was going to die and lose her sister. She was grateful to Oliver and his Team for intervening in time.

"I cannot wait to return to our Earth," retorted Iris.

Supergirl and Flash joined them, looking confused.

"Why does it always have to be a disaster every time we see each other?" Supergirl pointed out.

"We need to change that. We need to meet more regularly, for fun, not because a world is in danger," Barry suggested.

"That's what we'll do," Kara promised, nodding. "Maybe we could go out and have a Big Belly Burgers."

"Sounds great," agreed the speedster young man.

"We'll do that. We'll do that!

Then the hero of Central City turned to the Green Martian.

"I would always be grateful if you gave us our memories back when Lex got hold of us," he said, shaking her hand. "Kara is very likely to have a friend like you."

"You are still a hero, Barry," J'onn replied with a smile. "Don't let Lex Luthor take that away from you! You have found your lives as they were, and thanks to Sara, you will find your life on Earth – 1!"

"We're ready to go," Cisco said as he opened an interdimensional breach that would lead them to their Earth.

"Oliver, are you coming with us?" Barry said to his archer friend.

But he shook his head.

"Not yet, I still have something to do on this Earth before returning to Star City."

"What?" asked curious Supergirl.

"Just a little business to settle, it won't be long!" Oliver replied hastily. "You'll find out in due time. Goodbye, Barry. Take care of yourself, and don't forget what I told you about Nora and everything in between. Losing people you love makes you realize how important the people who are still with you are. Sometimes that can make you close in on yourself for fear of losing them. But if you appreciate what you have, they can make you even stronger."

"I'll remember that," Flash agreed. "Thanks, for keeping me from making a mistake."

"You are a hero, Flash," Green Arrow replied with a smile. "Lex Luthor failed to destroy that part of your humanity that makes you the protector of your city. Always be yourself!"

"I promise you, Oliver," Barry assured him, then dodged a smile. "Do you think… that I can hug you?"

"No," Oliver replied, shaking his head. "No way."

Supergirl chuckled in amusement.

"Boys, I like you! I'm very glad that we have found our reality and that we have rescued our loved ones!"

* * *

**Earth – 1; Central City**

Team Flash arrived at Star Labs premises. They looked around, noticing that their lab appeared to be normal again. Then, Joe West, his wife Cecile and Sherloque Wells came to see them. Joe was relieved at the sight of them.

"Finally, you came back!"

Iris came to take her father in her arm.

"Dad, do you remember Barry Allen and The Flash?" she asked him, dreading his reaction.

"Yeah, of course I did," he answered confused. "Why?"

Iris was relieved. The last time she had seen her father, he had no memory of Barry Allen and The Flash. So their reality had been restored to Earth – 1. So Sara had put things back in order when she used the Book of Destinies.

"Where have you been?" Cecile exclaimed. "You disappeared for two days… like that without leaving a trace."

"Even I, the great detective, had no clue to find you," Sherloque added with a cup of coffee.

"If you know what happened to us in the last few days…" Cisco stammered, shocked.

"A crazy story!" Caitlin added.

"We were in Supergirl's Earth," Barry replied to Joe. "And we had to confront Thawne with a bald psychopath who used me as a slave."

And Flash and his team told their loved ones about the events of the past few days. Lex Luthor who rewrote reality with the Book of Fates, who made Flash, Supergirl, and Green Arrow his puppets, the fight to save reality, and then they recounted how Lex had Iris, Felicity and Alex kidnapped with help by Thawne.

Joe, Cecile and Sherloque were stunned.

"My God!"the policeman exclaimed, mortified. "So some bald, nutty guy changed reality, made Barry a psychopathic slave, and nearly had my daughter killed? (Then he grumbled in rage.) Whoever Lex Luthor is, I hope he burns in Hell where he is!"

"I hope we won't have a change of reality yet," replied Ralph, still stunned by recent events.

"That's what it is to be in Team Flash," Cisco told him.

"I never thought the threats from another parallel Earth could be so dangerous," Barry added. "Right after losing Nora."

He thought again about the disappearance of his daughter from the future. He was relieved that she hadn't been there to see her father in Lex Luthor's clutches. Iris took her hand gently, while Joe put a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Barry. You have to believe that we'll see her again!"

The young speedster recalled his daughter's vision of the future in Speed Force. He hoped that this vision would come true. He would have to remember it to tell it to his daughter so that she would give the message to her time double.

"I hope you're right, Joe!"

"We'll see her again, Barry," Iris replied. "We will!"

* * *

**Earth – 38; National City**

Night had fallen in the city.

In her office at L-Corp, Lena Luthor was drinking a glass of alcohol while pondering what had happened. She had killed Lex, and she didn't mind. After what her brother had done to her, he had to disappear. He had betrayed her so many times that she had stopped seeing him as her brother. She had killed him, but her plan had not gone the way she wanted it to. She had hoped to save Alex Danvers and the two women before Supergirl and her allies arrived. But they were ahead of her. And now, Kara would still continue to treat her like Lex's sister. A villain. If Supergirl didn't trust her, then their friendship was forfeited.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the arrows well placed behind her. Then a dark figure came to rest on his balcony. Despite her drunkenness, Lena had brandished a gun. She whirled around, but before she could make a move, she heard a hiss, then her gun was snatched from her hand at full speed. Either Lena had drunk too much or thought she saw an arrow.

Looking up, she found Oliver Queen in archer's outfit, who had just shot an arrow to disarm her. The archer came slowly towards her, his gaze was serene.

"Lena Luthor," he said calmly.

Stunned, Lena took a few steps back, staring at the intruder with wide eyes.

"I know who you are! You are the archer who was with Supergirl! What do you want from me?"

Oliver lowered his bow, and raised his arms as he walked slowly towards her.

"I intend you no harm, Lena! I didn't come to threaten you. I only came to see you say what I have to say, after that I'm going!"

Lena couldn't believe her ears, and immediately thought of a joke.

"And what do you and I want us to talk about? From my brother Lex? I killed him. He was going to kill Kara, but you know that! I did what I had to do!"

"I didn't come to talk about your brother, it's about Kara," Oliver replied, still in a calm voice. "I know you were close! I know you are aware of his secret! Your brother told you all about her! And it looks like you are pushing her away!"

Lena couldn't believe her ears. Did this man really come to tell her about Kara and her lies? She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Are you kidding me?! Did Kara send you to plead her case? Why you and not her? Is she too scared that I'm hiding kryptonite in my office? That wouldn't be surprising, since she never…"

"Kara doesn't know I'm here," Oliver interrupted, ignoring the young woman's giggles. "I came here of my own free will. You're angry with Kara, and I understand you. Much better than you think."

Lena stopped laughing and looked confused. She didn't expect this!

"I know we don't know each other," Oliver continued. "But you and I have something in common. The betrayal. I know what it's like to feel betrayed. I let my family and friends hurt me because sometimes I couldn't see the truth. For years, I discovered family secrets that broke me, and even recently I discovered a new one. And each time, it hurts. It hurts to see our friends betray us. We feel vulnerable and mortified. I know what your family put you through. But Kara is neither your mother nor your brother."

Lena recovered her angry mood.

"She lied to me anyway…"

"Not for the same reasons that betrayed you," Oliver said, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Lex and your mother abused you, used you to achieve their ends. Kara never told you that she was Supergirl, not to ridicule you or to make fun of you, but to protect you. Protect yourself from her enemies. Lex kidnapped Alex Danvers, and he tried to drown her in a water tank, because she is Supergirl's sister. Don't you think that justified Kara's decision to hide the truth from you?"

"What do you think that not knowing wouldn't have put me in more danger?" Lena argued.

"That's not how Kara sees it," Oliver replied. "She never saw you as an enemy. She told me you were different from Lex, and she still believes it right now. I don't think the problem is that Kara lied to you. I think you got mad at yourself for putting yourself in a position where you can be lied to."

"When I arrived in this city, Kara was literally the only friend I had. And I opened up to her all the time, but it clearly wasn't," Lena pointed out, still furious. "Why would she keep lying to me again?"

"I don't know, and you should ask her," Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders. "Because she had a very good reason to keep the truth from you. Kara sees the good that is in you, Lena. And despite the fact that I don't know you, I want to believe that you aren't Lex. Don't become like him!"

"How?"

"Don't reject Kara. Don't turn your back on your friends. If you do that, you will remain miserable all your life, and you'll find yourself on a dark path, the same that your brother took. Do you really want to end up like him? I'm sure that's not what you want. Kara still considers you her friend, so don't disappoint her! She always stood up for you when everyone was against you, so show her she was right to stand up for you. You are better than this anger, I'm sure of that."

Oliver hadn't planned this visit to Lena Luthor, but given Kara's anxieties, and knowing that she was one of her entourage, it was necessary. She had murdered her own brother, for whatever reasons. Murder could change someone into something else, and the archer was in a good position to know that. With this anger buried within her, Lena was able to become dangerous to herself and to others. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't a threat to Kara, and that she wouldn't take a toll on others, including him and Barry. Lex had taken it out on him and Flash, since they were allies of Supergirl. He had to make sure that he did not receive any further threats from a member of the Luthor family.

He left the balcony, disappearing like a ghost, in front of Lena who froze in place, while pondering what the archer had revealed to her.

* * *

Oliver had finally returned to the DEO. He found his team there.

"Oliver, where have you been?"asked Diggle.

"I wanted to make sure there were no more threats," the archer replied simply. "That we don't have a new psychopath who has the idea of going after us by changing reality."

"I shouldn't be saying that, but no one will miss Lex Luthor," Rene replied.

"I won't miss him," Felicity replied, with bitter memories of her kidnapping and her experience as a captive.

"We can go home," Dinah added.

Then Team Supergirl came to greet them one last time. Alex had taken the archer in her arms, he had not tried to avoid her.

"Thank you for saving my sister and saving my life from this water tank," she told him gratefully.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you, even though I wasn't myself," Oliver told her, recalling threatening elder Danvers when he was under President Luthor's orders.

"All right, It's forgotten, and it wasn't you! Just like Kara!" Alex assured him.

The archer greeted the director of the DEO and turned to Dreamer greeting her in turn.

"Sorry for trying to kill you," he told her gently.

But Nia remained natural.

"It wasn't you, and what matters is that Kara, Barry and you are no longer the dummies of a mad President."

"You have potential, Dreamer. You are a hero. Something tells me you'll go far. Supergirl is lucky to have an ally like you."

"Thank you, and it was a pleasure to have fought by your side, Green Arrow," answered the young woman with a smile.

He greeted J'onn, then turned to Kara.

"I know you still feel guilty about what happened in this crazy reality, but it's behind us now. It's you who controls your destiny, and not a hairless fool. Whatever happened, you are still Supergirl, the one who gives hope to others, and who will inspire those who will made the Legion in the future. Keep that in mind."

Kara nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Oliver. You don't see yourself as a hero, but to me you are one. You are a hero, Oliver, whether you like it or not. And sometimes I think to myself that my Earth would need an Oliver Queen or a Green Arrow. You are a good person. Keep that in mind."

"Thanks Kara."

Then the archer and his team left Earth – 38 to join Star City of their world.

"You really have great allies, Kara," Nia told her with admiration.

"Thanks Nia."

* * *

A moment passed. Supergirl observed her city from the DEO balcony. J'onn was gone, and she didn't know where. Her sister came to see her. Alex worried about Kara's mental state. The reality of what already had and what could have happened to Kara pierced Alex's being with excruciating horror. Lex Luthor was a crazy snake, but from there to transforming reality and making her sister his puppet…

It was a question of power. It was always a question of power. And he wanted to use Kara – her innocent, gentle, peaceful and compassionate Kara – as a means to achieve his perverted desire.

Horrific scenarios took hold of her mind, Kara becoming the personal puppet of a mad President, deprived of all autonomy, forced to do things she didn't want to do, only seen and treated as an object… and forcing her to kill people…

Alex couldn't imagine a worse hell in existence to subject someone to.

And then there was the kidnapping and the attempted murder. She had been locked in a water tank again. As she struggled to try to stay alive, she saw Lex go after her sister violently, attacking her with kryptonite. Alex would have given anything to be able to kill Lex to save Kara. Her sister was mortally wounded, and there was nothing she could do to rescue her. She thanked Team Arrow for saving Kara from certain death.

"How are you? And don't tell me that you're okay. After what happened, maybe you want to talk about that?"

"What should I talk about?"Kara asked. "The fact that Lex transformed our Earth and made me his puppet, or the fact that he kidnapped you and almost killed you?"

"Both," Alex replied.

"Alex, I thought I was going to lose you. And even, I almost killed you when I was the slave of this nut. I still remember this. I remember the lives I took. I also remember seeing Lex as a mentor as he used me. It will take time for me to forget what happened."

Finally, J'onn appeared near the Danvers sisters.

"J'onn where have you been?"Alex asked.

"I had gone to find someone to help Kara," answered the Martian.

He stepped aside, and the figure of Alura, Kryptonian mother of Kara, appeared. She walked over to the two sisters.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"exclaimed the Girl of Steel, taking her mother in her arms.

"Where else should I be?" Alura said, grasping her daughter's hand firmly. "J'onn told me what happened to you, and he thought like me, that I had to come and see how you were doing."

"I missed you." Kara said as she hugged her mother.

When Alura released Kara, she came to see Alex and hugged her in turn.

"It's good to see you again." she greeted.

"You too," Alex replied, delighted that Kara's biological mother came to comfort her sister. "I will let you. The two of you must have things to say to each other."

Kara, excited to talk to her mother, gave J'onn a warm smile, thanking him with a look.

Mother and daughter were chatting on the balcony. Kara had told her everything that had happened to her over the past few days. Her mother was stunned.

"It's insane!" she declared. "Once I lost you, and I pray to Rao that it doesn't happen again."

"Me too," Kara replied, nodding her head. "And I hope not to lose Alex again, as was the case today. She was drowning and I was unable to help her. I was there watching her die without being able to act."

"Your father and I thought that by sending you to a planet where you had powers, you would be safe. We never considered that you would become a target for criminals," Alura replied with concern and guilt in her voice.

"People fear what they cannot understand," her daughter replied. "But as for Lex, it's different. He was a crazy psychopath."

"Crazy is an understatement," Alura agreed in shock. "Rewrite reality, make you a tyrant… A slave without any free will… And impose a tyranny on Earth… Rao, how can someone like him come after you? You are a good person!"

"It's a long story with Kal-El," Kara replied. "I think it was easier for Lex to pick on me. But it's over, he's dead. But that doesn't erase what he did to me. And what he almost did to Alex!"

"Fortunately you have succeeded in restoring reality," said Alura. "And you and your sister survived thanks to your friends from another Earth. But you don't have to pretend you're okay. I know we've spent years being apart from each other, but you're still as easy to read as when you were a kid."

"It's just that I can't forget what Lex made me do," Kara said with tears in her eyes. "Forcing myself to kill people and I liked that… it's not me, Mom, it's not who I am… I'm not like that…"

Alura hugged her daughter by the shoulders.

"I know very well who you are, Kara. Even though I haven't seen you grow up, I know the Kara I know is not a murderer, nor a bloodthirsty and power-hungry tyrant. You are the person who inspires the hope that our family represents."

"I just need time," her daughter replied. "But I don't know how long it's going to take me."

"Be patient, I'm sure you'll find your way back," Alura reassured her. "If your Earth – 1's friends can, so can you."

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"Because you are strong, and you have the pure heart of a hero who fights for justice. You are better than Lex Luthor."

* * *

A little later, Kara, after having spent good comforting moments with her mother, had come to join her sister Alex. Immediately, she hastened to ask her the question:

"So when are you leaving for Argo?"

"I never said I was leaving for Argo," Kara replied.

"But you want to go with your mom," explained her sister. "With what happened, I thought you might want to spend some time with your family."

"Alex, you are my family," Kara corrected. "And it's with you that I want to spend time. I thought I was living with two brothers, when it was just a masquerade. I know who you are, Alex. Although I'm glad my mom came to see me, I want to stay with you. Because you are my sister. I'm not going to pretend I'm okay mentally. Yeah, I'm still shocked by what Lex did to us. I need to take back my life, the one I had before Lex took it from me by creating his twisted reality. And for that, I need you. Because you give me the strength to fight against whatever will come after."

Alex took her sister's hands.

"You got me, Kara! And no matter what reality we are in, you will always be my sister! And I know you are strong enough to overcome it all! Because you are Supergirl and you won't let Lex Luthor destroy that part that makes you a super-hero."

Kara was relieved and grateful. She didn't know if Lena would be able to forgive her, nevertheless, she was sure that she could always count on the presence of her sister who would support her no matter what.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Quietly in her apartment, Kara was recovering from her experience of Lex Luthor's treatment. And there was a consolation. Her article denouncing Lex's actions against the government had been published and even won her the Pulitzer Prize. The Girl of Steel was happy about this. She had lived in a world where people viewed Lex Luthor as President, and in _real_ world he would always remain a lunatic psychopath. At least it was a victory she could savor.

Since her mother's visit, she had rediscovered her joy of living. People were always happy to see Supergirl come to their aid. She only intervened when things became too dangerous for law enforcement or firefighters to intervene. Ben Lockwood was in jail, and his son encourage people listen to alien refugees. She no longer had to fear anti-alien attacks.

Until then everything pleased her.

Then a knock on the door brought her back to reality. Also wrapped up in thought, Kara didn't even think about X-raying her door to see her visitor, but just walked over and opened the door.

Much to her surprise, Kara found Lena Luthor nervous outside the entrance to her apartment. She hadn't seen her old friend since Lex died.

"Lena?"she exclaimed in shock.

"Hey Kara," Lena replied with a nervous smile.

The last time she had seen her, Lex's sister was filled with fury towards her. And at that moment, it was no longer anger. Only anxiety. As if she feared something.

Taking a step to the side, Kara motioned for her to enter, closing the door behind her. As the Kryptonian turned, the two women found themselves face to face, each looking as nervous as the other, not entirely sure what to say first.

"We… we… we need to talk about you and me," Lena said softly in an implying tone that wasn't a suggestion.

Nodding, Kara pulled up a chair, then looked up at her friend.

"Sit down," she told her softly.

Immediately, the two women took their places and looked at each other, then Lena decided to speak:

"I'm sorry, Kara!"

The Girl of Steel couldn't help but be amazed. She did not expect this. For a moment, she wondered if Lena had been drinking again, but was forced to find that she seemed sane.

Lena then continued:

"Kara, when I was angry with you and completely drunk, I accused you of manipulating me and pretending to be my friend. And I even thought you saw me as a villain, that you saw me as Lex. But… the truth is, you were the best friend I've ever had. What I told you was unjustified and wrong. Your sister was threatened with death, and I pushed you away when I should have been by your side to help you. Instead, I went it alone. I was wrong. I can understand why you never wanted me to tell me who you were. I know you never meant to hurt or ridicule me. You didn't want to tell me who you really were so that I didn't suffer."

Kara took a moment to recover from her shock, and spoke in turn.

"I'm sorry, too. I know what you think of people who lie to you and I should have been honest with you much sooner. I shouldn't have been hiding my identity for so long. I needed to know if I could trust you. Hope you understand it had nothing to do with your last name."

"I know that, Kara, really," Lena admitted, nodding. "I thought of you as my friend, and you know it's true. Finding out that you were Supergirl while I was locked in my own lab in a reality where my brother was President, it hurt me! But I know you kept your secret from me for good reasons. I was betrayed by my own family, and then there was Eve… But know that you are not one of those people! It's just that I wish you trusted me sooner."

"I did," Kara admitted. "I've been trusting you ever since you stopped your mother from eliminating all the aliens who carried this virus."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked surprised.

"Because I was afraid. You hated liars and with each passing day it got easier to justify hiding the truth from yourself rather than taking an opportunity and telling you everything." Kara replied, admitting that she had let her guard down completely.

Lena smiled and nodded.

"I can forgive that. Kara, let's just promise that from now on we'll always be honest with you and me."

"Speaking of honesty, would you have received a visit from an archer from another Earth a few days ago?"Kara asked.

Lena smiles sincerely.

"Yeah, he came to see me and helped me open my eyes."

"That makes a lot of sense," replied the Girl of Steel with a smile.

"He is a really good man, your friend from another Earth," said Lena, nodding her head.

"Yes, he is!"

"By the way, congratulations on your Pulitzer Prize, Kara," Lena said sincerely. "You have something to be proud of! Now that my brother is no longer of this world, what do we do?"

"We're making a new start, you and I," Kara said. "I'm slowly recovering from what Lex did to me."

"I wouldn't let my brother destroy what makes you a Supergirl," Lena warned. "You are important to the world. Supergirl is important to the world. Let's keep it that way!"

Kara then extended her hand.

"So… welcome to the circle of trust."

Lena smiled and came over to shake his hand, accepting his offer. She now knew who Kara was. And that she had always been her best friend. From now on, there would never be any more secrets between the two women, and could help each other.

* * *

**Epilogue**

In the old L-Corp factory, now derelict, lay the lifeless body of Lex Luthor. Then a figure emerged from nowhere. That of Mar Novu, the Monitor. The cosmic being approached Lex's inert body, and looked at him for a long time.

" _ **Lex Luthor, y**_ _ **our time is not over yet. Not when the Crisis is on the horizon.**_ "

And he used his powers to bring Lex Luthor back from the dead. He had his role to play in the Crisis. And he knew what would become of him.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
> And so this story ends. I hope you enjoyed reading it that I had to write it! I'm sad to end it like this, I hope you liked it. I had a period where I had lost the strength and motivation to write, but I really wanted to complete this story that was close to my heart.
> 
> As promised, I didn't want Lena to take the path she took in season 5. And I wanted Oliver to be able to see her, knowing that he knows betrayal very well, for being betrayed multiple times in her life. He could understand Lena and make her realize that she didn't have to hate Kara for keeping the truth about her from her.
> 
> Either way, I'm still planning on doing other Supergirl / Arrow stories. I'm still not recovering that Arrow is over, and knowing that the next season of Supergirl will be the last, it motivates me to make more stories about them. I know everything comes to an end, but I feel miserable that Supergirl is going to end anytime soon. I can't wait to discover it.
> 
> While I love Jon Cryer's performance as Lex Luthor, I find it hard to accept that he survived the Crisis when Oliver couldn't make it! Screw Mar Novu!
> 
> While waiting for a new story, take care of yourself and see you soon for a new story.


End file.
